A BAD REFLECTION ON YOU
by Mortal Subzero
Summary: Algo terrible les ha pasado a Goku y Vegeta convirtiendolos en seres malignos, podran los Guerreros Z detenerlos ? aunque nada es lo que parece. Capitulos 8 ARRIBA! POR FIN LO PUDE ACTUALIZAR!
1. Chapter 1

A BAD REFLECTION ON YOU

Por

Cyber Ninja

CAPITULO I : EL AGRESOR.

Era un hermoso día en capsule corporation, Bulma había arreglado su hogar con esmero su hogar, ya que esperaba la visita de sus amigos: Goku y Krillin con sus respectivas familias, se encontraba en ese instante preparando comida, cuando en eso el pequeño Trunks entro a la cocina.

Trunks: Ummm! Que rico se mira….

Bulma: Ey, Trunks!...no toques...espera a la comida….

Trunks: Pero mama…aun falta para eso…..

Bulma: No te impacientes hijo…mejor ve a la cámara de gravedad y dile a tu padre que se prepare, no quiero que como siempre cada vez que venga visita el solo se desaparezca!

Trunks: Mi papa no esta en la cámara de gravedad, creo que lo escuche mencionar algo de que iría a entrenar a las montañas.

Bulma: (quitándose su mandil) que? Ah, no! Ese Saiyayin me va a escuchar ahora mismo!

Rápidamente salio al patio donde encontró a Vegeta que se disponía a irse en ese instante.

Bulma: A donde crees que vas Vegeta!... otra vez te vas a entrenar solo a quien sabe donde, eh? Responde!

Vegeta: (Mirándola de reojo, con una vena hinchada en su frente por el enojo) por que tanto grito mujer? Acaso me quieres dejar sordo?

Bulma: No te hagas el loco! Te hice una pregunta!

Vegeta: Bah! Si me voy a entrenar solo, no quiero tener que aguantar al Tonto de Kakaroto y su familia...eso sin mencionar a los otros insectos.

Bulma; Vegeta por favor, no seas terco!

Vegeta: bah! No empieces otra vez a sermonearme, me voy y punto.

Bulma: siempre haces lo mismo, Por que por una vez en tu vida no puedes quedarte a convivir con tu familia como cualquier persona?..

Vegeta: (con cara de fastidio) umphh, ya déjate de chantajes sentimentales mujer, volveré en un rato mas, solo quiero despejarme un rato! Ya contenta?

Bulma: (suspirando), esta bien, pero por favor no tardes...hazlo por tu familia por favor….

Vegeta: umh! Si, volveré pronto, adiós!

Vegeta partió a toda velocidad por el gran cielo azul y al instante se perdía en el horizonte….

Bulma: (siguiéndolo con la mirada) ya es algo……….

Bulma entro a su casa sin preocuparse mas, rato después la familia Son arribaba a la casa.

Milk; Hola Bulma!

Goku, Gohan (acompañado de Videl) y Goten: Hola!

Bulma: Hola todos, bienvenidos, pasen por favor!

Videl: como estas Bulma?

Bulma: Videl, Muy bien gracias! Me alegro que hayas podido venir!

Videl: es un placer….

En eso al lugar llegaron Krillin y N. 18.

Krillin: Hola!

N. 18: Hola……

Bulma: Hola, Krillin y 18, Pasen por favor,

Milk: Hola!

Goku: como estas Krillin, es bueno verte!

Krillin: je, je, je igualmente Goku!

Bulma: no trajeron a la pequeña Marron?

Krillin: em, no, estaba dormidita y no quisimos despertarla, el maestro Krillin y Ulong se quedaron con ella….

Bulma: ya veo…bueno entonces tomen asiento, por favor…la comida estará lista muy pronto…

Goku: que bueno, ya tengo hambre……

Milk; Goku..!

Goku: que?..

Milk: pero si comiste mucho en la mañana!

Goku: pero si eso fue hace mucho, y pues ya ha pasado muy buen rato...

Milk: ayy! No tienes remedio…….

Bulma; ja, ja, ja no te preocupes Milk; en un rato mas comeremos.

Goku: que bien! (en eso empezó a mirar a todos lados) oye Bulma y Vegeta?...

Bulma; (suspirando) ah, se fue a entrenar solo a las montañas, dijo que volvería pronto….

Goku: ese Vegeta, nunca para de entrenar….

Bulma: solo para eso vive...ya lo conoces pero al menos me da gusto que ya convive mas con Trunks y conmigo

Krillin: pues a mi aun me sorprende todo lo que ha cambiado Vegeta...

Bulma; a mi también me agrada eso, pero me gustaría que no fuera tan hostil con las demás personas...

Gohan: tal vez solo necesita tiempo….yo creo que si va a cambiar algún día….

Goku: si Bulma, mira ayer era un mercenario espacial sin sentimientos y ahora un esposo y padre de familia….definitivamente si es un gran cambio…

Bulma: si, aunque lamento que aun sea tan agresivo contigo Goku.

Goku: No te preocupes Bulma, a mí no me molesta, ya me acostumbre a su carácter Gruñón, ja, ja, ja!

Todos: ja, ja, ja, ja!

Goku: (levantándose del sillón) en fin, iré a ver si lo alcanzo tal vez podamos entrenar juntos un rato, y lo convenceré de volver pronto para la comida, te parece?

Bulma; si gracias , Goku….

Goku: bien, tratare de encontrarlo para telé transportarme con el….umhhh, que raro no puedo sentir su ki…

Krillin: tal vez lo escondió para que no lo buscáramos…

Goku: pero si esta entrenando debe estar expulsando su Ki y no siento nada, es algo muy raro….

Bulma: que ocurre?..

Goku: eh? no, no creo que sea nada no te preocupes Bulma…ya aparecerá.

Bulma; bien, en fin la comida ya debe estar lista que tal si pasamos a la mesa….

Goku. Que bueno!

Milk: Goku!

Goku: que?...

Mientras en la capital del oeste, todo trascurría con normalidad dentro de la gran ciudad, parecería que seria un día tranquilo la gente que transitaba a pie o en sus vehículos no había notado una figura que volaba velozmente por los cielos. La gente no lo notaba debido a su gran rapidez, poco a poco fue disminuyendo su velocidad mientras se preparaba para descender en la azotea de uno de los enormes edificios

Aterrizando suavemente unas botas blancas tocaron el suelo, el hombre miro a su alrededor y empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia la orilla.

Al llegar a ella se inclino mientras recargaba su brazo sobre la pierna derecha que había puesto en el borde…al instante empezó a contemplar a todas las personas que se encontraban circulando por la calle , su mirada era fría , indiferente ante lo que se encontraba , un brillo de maldad se dibujo en su mirada.

¿: Basuras!………….

En eso su mano enfundada en un guante blanco empezó a generar una pequeña esfera de energía al tenerla lista sin contemplaciones la lanzo hacia la calle..

La gente se percato de la pequeña esfera de energía que se dirigía hacia ellos..

Que, Que es eso?

Oh y eso?

Que ocurre?..

La esfera se poso en el piso, y en instantes una terrible explosión se llevo a cabo….

BROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

La explosión destruye parte de la calle haciendo volar por los aires a varios autos mientras las personas trataban de cubrirse…

Cuidado!

Ahhhh,

Corran!

La gente empezó a corres despavorida atropellándose unas a otras, mientras la figura desconocida empezaba a levitar de su lugar mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la calle.

En eso la gente lo descubrió y con una gran sorpresa y temor contemplaron al extraño que volaba en dirección hacia la calle

Quien es ese?

No lo se….?..

Ese tipo…esta volando!

No puede ser posible……

Lentamente aterrizo en el pavimento en medio de todos…era un sujeto con cabello alborotado vestido con un traje de una pieza azul oscuro alternados con guantes y botas color blanco, en su rostro aparentemente sin emociones se dibujaba una fría mirada

Un policía que se encontraba entre la multitud se le acero lentamente deteniéndose a algunos metros de el

Policía: Quien rayos eres tú…..?

El extraño solo estaba con la vista baja sin siquiera voltear a verlos…

Policía: Te pregunte que quien eres?...

¿: …..ja, ja,…..ja, ja...jajaja., JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Esta loco!

Cielos!.

No se le acerquen!

El extraño hombre seguía riendo al tiempo que levantaba la vista y se dirigía hacia las personas que estaban en el lugar

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos...

¿: JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

El extraño levanto sus brazos generando unas FIRE ball, la gente palideció al contemplar aquellas esferas de energía.

¿: Fuera de aquiiiiiiiiiiii!

Las esferas destruyeron algunos edificios mientras la gente empezaba a correr tratando de alejarse para salvar su vida

Corran!

Auxilioo!

Aaaaaaaaahhh!

El extraño veía correr a la multitud de personas mientras continuaba lanzando esferas de energía

¿: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Eso es corran insectos! Jaja, ja, ja!

Varias explosiones sucedían en la cuidad mientras se escuchaban gritos de terror de la gente asustada, los autos volaban por las terribles explosiones, algunos caían sobre la gente, al igual que los escombros de los edificios que caían al ser impactados por rayos de energía...

Mientras en casa de Bulma todos se encontraban comiendo cuando en eso Goku se levanto súbitamente de la mesa

Goku: que?'

Gohan: Papa...lo sentiste?

Krillin: e…ese Ki!…….

Goku: creo reconocerlo, Pero…no, no lo creo!

Bulma: que es lo que ocurre Goku?

Goku: parece como si alguien estuviera expulsando un poder maligno!

Krillin: Oh no! Tal vez un nuevo enemigo apareció!

Goku: si pero lo mas extraño…es que ese Ki me parece conocido! Iré a ver que ocurre!

Gohan: Espera, iré contigo papa!

Goku: No Gohan….creo que primero iré a cerciorarme que sucede, ustedes esperen aquí y manténganse alertas de acuerdo?

Gohan: Esta bien pero por favor cuídate!

Milk: por favor Goku, ten mucho cuidado si?

Goku: No te preocupes Milk, estaré bien…….

Bulma: suerte Goku!

Goku: ja, ja, ja, ja, Gracias Bulma…nos vemos

Acto seguido Goku desaparecio ante la vista de Todos.

Krillin: cielos, que estará pasando?

Gohan: esto...es muy extraño, siento Kis pequeños de personas, pero están despareciendo poco a poco

Bulma: encenderé la radio, tal vez ahi digan si esta ocurriendo algo extraordinario

Al encender el aparato la voz del locutor empezó a escucharse.

Locutor: esta pasando algo terrible, La capital del oeste esta siendo atacada por un ser desconocido, la policía y las fuerzas armadas han tratado de detenerlo pero todos los esfuerzos han sido en vano…..a todas las personas cerca de la capital les recomendamos que tengan mucho cuidado y no se dirijan al centro de la ciudad, es muy importante!

Bulma: cielos! Que terrible! De quien podrá tratarse?...

Krillin: ese Ki, me preocupa mucho Gohan….

Gohan: si...lo se...ese Ki…pareciera como si fuera el de….no, no puede ser!

Mientras tanto en la capital del oeste, gran parte de la ciudad había sido rudicida a escombros, muchas personas habían muerto por el terrible ataque que se había desencadenado

En eso Goku apareció en medio de la calle, la gente al seguir corriendo no había notada la forma en que el había aparecido

Goku: cielos! La cuidad esta siendo destruida!

En ese observo que cientos de escombros estaban a punto de caer sobre algunas personas...

Goku; Cuidado!

Aaaaaaaaa

Noooooo!

Rápidamente Goku volo a toda velocidad y saco a esas personas del peligro, mientras algunos pedazos lo golpeaban...

Goku: ayyyyy! Eso me dolió! Huyan de aquí, rápido!

Si…gracias!

En eso una explosión se oyó muy cerca de el, mientras Goku seguía buscando al causante de esto.

Goku: Maldición, Quien eres! Sal a donde pueda verte cobarde!

En eso un pesado silencio invadió el lugar.

Goku: Rayos! Siento ese Ki maligno….pero…no!...no es posible!

Donde estas! Responde!

En eso una figura empezó a aparecer entre el humo y los escombros

¿: Hola Kakaroto…….

Goku: (poniéndose en posición de combate) quien eres tu….? (pensando) será posible que sea el?

¿: Que acaso no me reconoces…..Kakaroto…….?.

Goku: No puede….ser….

Vegeta...?

FIN DEL CAPITULO I

Hola a todos , espero que capitulo I les haya gustado , esperen los siguientes ya seguirán mas sorpresas , este es mi primer fic que escribo de Dragón Ball , sean considerados , je,je,je , no me considero buen escritor , pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo espero que les guste este fic , tratare de ser mas constante con los siguientes capítulos…..no se pierdan el capitulo 2 titulado Un Sayajin Irreconocible . Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

A BAD REFLECTION ON YOU

Por Cyber Ninja

Capitulo II: Un Saiyajin Irreconocible

El príncipe de los Saiyayins avanzaba en medio de los escombros y el humo de la calle situándose en medio de un sorprendido Goku

Goku: Vegeta!...pero que rayos estas haciendo?...acaso te volviste loco?

Vegeta: (pateando algunos escombros), Loco, al contrario Kakaroto, estoy mejor que nunca, je, je, je…no lo ves?

Goku: Mira todo lo que has hecho, Has destruido media ciudad y matado a mucha gente inocente!

Vegeta: ja, ja, ja, por favor Kakaroto, solo eran insectos, nada que tomar en cuenta…..ahora si me disculpas…aun falta que destruir….

Goku: Basta! No permitiré que sigas destruyendo, se supone que tú ya no eras un asesino, habías aceptado vivir en paz, con Bulma y Trunks, que eso ya no significa nada para ti! Responde maldita sea!

Vegeta: bah, a mi solo me interesa una cosa…..apoderarme de este planeta, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Goku: que?

Vegeta: lo que oyes, este planeta pronto caerá y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir, lo oyes Kakaroto! Nadie!

Goku: Miserable!...no permitiré que continúes con esto!

El príncipe Sayayin lo miro fijamente y empezó a avanzar hasta situarse enfrente de el, lo siguió mirando fijamente sosteniendo su mirada mientras una sonrisa siniestra aparecía en su rostro...

Vegeta: que vas a hacer?...detenerme?...

Goku: si es necesario!...

Vegeta: je, je, je, bueno entonces creo es las palabras están de mas.

Sorpresivamente el puño del Vegeta se incrusto en el estomago de Goku sin que este pudiera reaccionar siquiera…

Goku: ARRRRGG!

Una gran lluvia de golpes propinadas por el Príncipe Sayayin cayeron en forma espeluznante sobre Goku quien no tenia oportunidad de reaccionar siquiera...

Patadas y golpes lo impactaban, acto seguido un rodillazo en el estomago lo mando a impactarse contra muchos escombros.

Una lluvia de ráfagas de energía fueron lanzadas por Vegeta Contra Goku.

Vegeta: Pelea Kakaroto!

Goku rápidamente se movió impidiendo que la energía lo alcanzara, pero nuevas ráfagas empezaron a seguirlo por los cielos.

Goku: Rayos!

Goku contraataco con su propia energía destruyendo las ráfagas de vegeta.

Goku: Vamos Vegeta! Se que puedes hacer mas que eso!

Vegeta: Maldito!

Ambos se convirtieron en Súper Saiyayin y salieron al encuentro del otro a toda velocidad , el choque entre ambos fue terrible , Vegeta lanzo una serie de patadas que Goku esquivo contraatacando con los puños , aprovechando un descuido de Vegeta lo golpeo con un puntapié en el rostro , Vegeta retrocedió adolorido , pero Goku continuo golpeándolo fuertemente , derribándolo con una patada voladora , Vegeta contraataco con una patada en Giro , haciendo retroceder a su oponente , momento que aprovecho para golpearlo con sus puños , seguido por un golpe con el antebrazo , Goku giro por el impacto y aprovechando el impulso lo golpeo con su codo.

Ambos continuaban luchando encarnizadamente destruyendo todo a su paso, mientras a distancia una extraña silueta los observaba

¿: (Pensando) rayos! Ese tipo puede causarnos serios problemas!

Ambos contendientes continuaron su lucha en el suelo, Vegeta Golpeo a Goku con ambos pies en el pecho, seguido por un derechazo al rostro, Goku giro y cayo sobre sus pies saltando y propinándole un fuerte puñetazo a Vegeta en el estomago

Vegeta: (pensando) maldición! Es muy fuerte!

El Príncipe apenas lograba cubrirse todos los golpes de Goku, tiro un golpe pero fue bloqueado por el saiyayin que aprovecho para cargarlo sobre su hombro y lanzarlo por los aires, antes de tocar el suelo giro y cayo sobre sus pies, mientras Ambos asumieron nuevamente sus poses de combate.

Goku: ( pensando ) esto es muy extraño, Vegeta no pelea como acostumbra , aun recuerdo el combate que tuvimos cuando el mago Babidi se apodero de su mente , esa vez peleaba con toda su fuerza , pero ahora pelea casi a la defensiva , tiene la misma fuerza pero a la vez noto algo distinto en el.

Vegeta: bien! Basta de juegos Kakaroto!

Goku: ¿?...

Vegeta: BIN, BANG ATACK!

La poderosa energía fue disparada hacia Goku mientras este se preparaba para contraatacar…

Goku: No te daré la oportunidad, KAME, HAME…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Las poderosas energías chocaron con fuerza, provocando un gran impacto en todo el lugar...

Mientras en Casa de Bulma:

Gohan: esos Ki…!

Goten: Hermano, hermano ! Ese Ki que esta luchando es el de mi Papa…

Gohan: el señor Vegeta también esta ahí!

N. 18: que ocurre Krillin?

Krillin: los Ki de Goku y Vegeta están en conflicto, parece como si estuvieran luchando!

Trunk: yo iré a ayudar a mi Papa!

Gohan: (Deteniéndolo) espera Trunks! Aun no sabemos que puede haber allí! Puede ser peligroso!

Trunks: pero tal vez mi papa y el señor Goku estén en problemas!

Goten: es cierto, hay que ayudarlos…

Milk: Goten! Si es peligroso no debes ir, no lo permitiré!

Bulma: y lo mismo va para ti Trunks! No permitiré que ambos se arriesguen!

Gohan: por favor niños tranquilícense! yo también estoy preocupado, pero mi Padre nos dijo que lo esperaremos.

Goten: pero yo no quiero esperar!

Gohan: al menos hazlo un poco, estoy seguro que mi Papa pronto vendrá y nos explicara la situación, debemos tener fe en el...

Videl: Gohan….

Gozan: solo unos minutos…..no permitiré que mi padre muera…..no otra vez…

Mientras en la devastada capital del oeste, Goku y Vegeta continuaban luchando encarnizadamente, Vegeta lanzo una patada al estomago de su enemigo, mandándolo a volar nuevamente, y al instante lanzo un ataque especial

Vegeta: FINAL FLAHS!

El poderoso ataque fue pudo ser bloqueado por Goku, lanzando la energía hacia el espacio exterior estallando mas allá de la atmósfera...

Goku: aaahhh, eso estuvo cerca….eh?

Vegeta había desaparecido ante sus ojos, empezó a buscarlo por todos lados mientras agudizaba sus sentidos...

Goku: Puedo sentirlo...esta cerca…maldición! Que esta pasando? Ese Ki…tiene algo diferente…algo…maligno!

VEGETA! SAL Y PELEA!

Vegeta apareció atrás de el golpeándolo en la espalda y aplicándole un candado

Goku: aaaarrrrgg!

Vegeta: aquí estoy Kakaroto!

Goku intento liberarse haciendo que ambos giraran en el aire, cayendo fuertemente al suelo, Goku se libero del candado haciendo explotar su Ki con toda su fuerza, lanzando al príncipe lejos de el, quien usando sus manos y pies logro frenarse antes de estrellarse contra muchos escombros….

Mientras la extraña silueta los observaba a distancia mientras flotaba en el aire.

¿: bien! Creo que ya es hora de ponerle fin a este estupido juego…….

Vegeta se lanzo al ataque una vez mas pero Goku ya lo esperaba, esquivando su golpe le propino varios al estomago finalizando con una patada lateral al rostro. Logrando derribarlo….

Vegeta: aarhh! No permitiré que un Guerrero de clase baja como tu me derrote! A mi a el gran príncipe de los Saiyayins!

Goku: (encarándolo) Ya deja de fingir! Tu no eres Vegeta!

Vegeta: (incorporándose nuevamente) ja, ja, bromeas acaso! Yo soy Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyayins! Maldito insecto!

Goku: (sonriendo sarcásticamente) buen intento…pero no me engañaras, quien rayos eres!

Vegeta: así que ya te diste cuenta, verdad, Vaya!...no eres tan estupido como pareces…como lo supiste...?

Goku: sencillo aunque te transformas en Súper Saiyayin tu estilo no es el mismo, Vegeta siempre pelea ofensivamente, sus ataques son terribles, Los tuyos pude detenerlos fácilmente…posees sus poderes pero no peleas como el! Tú eres un impostor…

Vegeta: (cruzándose de brazos) ja, ja, ja! Es cierto, aunque ahora este cuerpo me de mucho poder, aun no lo controlo a la perfección, un detalle que pronto se podrá remediar….

Goku: que hiciste? Acaso te apoderaste del cuerpo de Vegeta?...

Vegeta: haces demasiadas preguntas…..Kakaroto,..Bueno así es como debo llamarte, no, je, je, je.

Primero que nada te diré que la razón que tuve para destruir esta ciudad, fue para llamar tu atención, segundo para poder pelear contigo y ver de que eres capaz, no me equivocaba, tienes un gran poder…

Además ahora poseo muchos conocimientos de Vegeta, y se que además existen una esferas mágicas que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo…

Goku: tú sabes acerca de las esferas del Dragón...?

Vegeta: así es! Se que para poder obtenerlas ustedes utilizan una especia de radar para poder ubicarlas exactamente, y además se que ese radar, lo tiene Bulma, la esposa de Vegeta….mi misión es obtener estas esferas para para nuestro beneficio.

Goku: nuestro? Quien mas esta contigo?

Vegeta: tu nada podrás hacer para impedirnos nuestro objetivo! Lo oyes!

Goku no se dio cuenta que una extraña sombra descendía a sus espaldas silenciosamente.

Goku: Maldito! No permitiré que te apoderes de esas esferas, lo oyes, jamás!

Vegeta: ja, ja, ja, eso es lo que crees! No se tu, pero yo ya me canse de esto, (en eso miro atrás de Goku) y tu que opinas de esto?

¿: Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo!

Goku se quedo paralizado al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, como no había notado que alguien estaba atrás de el…no se lo explicaba…

Goku: (girando lentamente hacia atrás) que?...

No supo mas un resplandor lo cegó mientras una gran explosión se sentía en toda la cuidad.

Goku: AAAAAAARRHHHHHH!

En casa de Bulma.

Gohan: Papa!

Milk: que ocurrió Gohan, que la paso a Goku?...

Gohan: no estoy seguro……

Trunks: su ki…pareciera como si se apagara…

Goten: acaso...mi papa...esta….

Gohan: no, no lo permitiré!

Gohan corrió hacia la salida mientras Milk y Videl trataban de detenerlo...

Milk: No hijo no vayas! Puede ser muy peligroso!

Videl: por favor Gohan: no sabes que puede haber allí!

Gohan: lo siento pero ya no esperare mas, no dejare solo a mi padre…

Goten: yo iré contigo hermano!

Trunks: yo también iré, mi Papa también puede estar en peligro!

El trío de semisayas se disponía a partir cuando de pronto una persona conocida apareció en frente de ellos...

Todos: eh?...

Goku: ah cof, cof!

Goku cayó de rodillas visiblemente lastimado ante la atónita vista de los demás

Milk corrió a auxiliarlo mientras lo demás se acercaban a el

Milk: Goku!..Goku estas bien?

Gohan: Papa, por favor, responde!

Goku: ahhh, cof, cof, si creo que si…estoy bien…

Gohan y Krillin lo tomaron de los brazos y lo sentaron en el sillón cercano mientras Bulma corría a la cocina por agua para Goku.

Bulma: aquí tienes Goku, tómala, te hará bien….

Goku: ahhi si, gracias!

Krillin: Goku que paso?..Contra quien peleabas?...

Bulma; viste a Vegeta?

Gohan: Por favor tranquilo, hay que darle tiempo de recuperarse.

Goku: (tomando un sorbo de agua) ahhh, bueno….al grave ha pasado…….

Todos se sorprenden por las palabras de Goku...

Krillin: que es lo que ocurre?

Goku: Vegeta….

Bulma: que le pasa a Vegeta?

Goku: Vegeta…..destruyo gran parte de una ciudad y mato a muchas personas!

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEE?

Bulma: Vegeta…hizo eso?...no, no puede ser!

Trunks: no es cierto, mi Papa no pudo hacer eso, El no es un asesino!

Gohan: Estas seguro Papa?

Goku: si….se que es difícil de creer, de hecho yo aun no puedo creerlo, pero es la verdad.

Bulma. QUE, Pero como ha pasado eso?...

Goku: No...No lo se…cuando me telé transporte surgiendo el Ki de Vegeta me di cuenta que había atacado una ciudad, creo que era la capital del este…

Bulma al oír esas palabras una sensación de tristeza se apodero de Bulma...

Bulma: Ve..Vegeta….no!

Milk: Bulma, por favor...esperemos a que Goku acabe de contarnos…

Gohan: No lo entiendo, creí que Vegeta, ya había cambiado, que ya no era un asesino!

Goku: hay algo mas que debo decirles, al parecer algo le ha pasado a Vegeta….

Krillin: de que hablas Goku?

Goku no, no estoy seguro, pero al parecer algo o alguien se ha apoderado de la mente de Vegeta...

Bulma: queeeeeeeeeeee!

Gohan: ohhh!

Goku: me di cuenta de eso cuando luchamos, posee los mismos poderes que el pero su estilo no es el mismo, además su Ki es extraño, algo que jamás había sentido…era como si el poder y la maldad fueran uno solo!

Bulma: oh! Vegeta!

Goku se recostó un momento en el respaldo del sillón, parecía muy agotado por los acontecimientos sucedidos hace poco…

En eso se incorporo nuevamente abriendo los ojos mientras una expresión de furia aparecía en su rostro…

Goku: Cuando me di cuenta lo enfrente, el admitió no ser Vegeta, decía que su objetivo era apoderarse de la Tierra…no pude saber quien era…pero me dijo algo mas...no venia solo…

Gohan: hay mas de uno?...

Goku: si…eso fue lo que mas me impacto, De hecho mientras ese extraño me lo decía alguien me ataco por la espalda no pude ver quienr era solo sentí el impacto de una poderosa energía...estuve a punto de perder el conocimiento pero pude escapar con mi teletrasnportacion, si no no se que hubiera pasado…

Lo que mas me pregunto hasta ahora es saber que clase de seres eran para poder controlar así como así a alguien como Vegeta, eso es algo que aun no puedo creer….

Gohan: tienes razón….recuerdo cuando tuvimos esa batalla con Babidi y Dabura, ni siquiera ese mago tan poderoso fue capaz de controlar perfectamente a Vegeta…

Goku: si…pero una cosa es segura hasta ahora…un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido…debemos prepararnos para enfrentarlo…

Trunks: Pero señor Goku...también debemos salvar a mi Papa….no podemos luchar contra el…

Bulma, si Goku…. Vegeta no es culpable de esto…el es una victima…

Al oír estas palabras Goku frunció el ceño pensativo, mientras sus ojos reflejaban una especie de furia lista para estallar...

Gohan también frunció el ceño, parecía haber percibido algo en ese instante.

Goku miro nuevamente a Bulma y Trunks seriamente….pero al instante una sonrisa apareció en su rostro reconfortando a todos…

Goku: Lo se Bulma…no te preocupes…te prometo que haré todo lo posible para salvarlo….

Bulma: si...gracias Goku...

Milk: pero Goku….no debes tomarte esto tan a la ligera….debes pensar bien lo que vas a hacer…

Goku: (con la mano derecha atrás de su cabeza) ja, ja, si lo se Milk, no tienes que decírmelo….

Gohan: Papa, el señor Picoro y Dende podrán ayudarnos, además creo que de pasar algo más peligroso podemos disponer de las esferas del dragón...

Goku. Gohan…hay algo mas que no les he dicho….esos sujetos saben de la existencia de las esferas del dragón!

Gohan: que?

Bulma: pero como es posible eso?...

Gohan; ya veo….si en verdad se esta controlando su mente y su cuerpo deben haber tenido acceso a los recuerdos de Vegeta…y eso incluye a las esferas del dragón…

Trunks se encontraba muy preocupado por la condición de su padre…no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado acerca de su situación, era algo que no podía entender.

Goku: así es…y además también buscaran apoderarse de ellas para usarlas para su propio beneficio.

Krillin: que propones Goku?..

Goku: Bulma…..donde esta el radar del dragón? Lo voy a necesitar…

Bulma: esta en mi laboratorio….tienes planeados buscar las esferas…?

Goku: si…..debemos adelantarnos a esos sujetos, encontrar las esferas y ocultarlas antes de que se puedan apoderar de ellas

Bulma: iré por el radar, espera un momento...

Goku: te acompaño, no debemos perder tiempo…

Goku y Bulma se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio mientras los demás aun trataban de razonar todo lo que estaba pasando...

Vildel: Gohan...que piensas hacer tu?...

Gohan: debemos buscar las esferas, no podemos permitir que se apoderen de ellas

Videl: crees que tu padre este en lo correcto?

Gohan: si…y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Videl: que dices?..

Gohan: eh…no nada, espera un momento enseguida vuelvo.

Gohan se alejo del grupo mientras una extraña sensación lo invadía…

Gohan; por favor que este equivocado.

Mientras Goku y Bulma caminaban hacia el laboratorio que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la casa, rápidamente llegaron hasta una enorme puerta, Bulma tecleo un código de acceso ante un tablero de números que se hallaba a un lado de la puerta.

Bulma: no sabía que tuvieras interés por ver mi laboratorio.

Goku: eh?..No no es eso Bulma…es solo que este asunto me tiene muy preocupado, eso es todo...

Bulma: ya veo…

En eso la puerta se abrió ante sus ojos, el laboratorio era enorme plagado de enormes aparatos y extraños experimentos.

Bulma: espera aquí Goku y por favor, no toques nada…si…?

Goku: je, je no te preocupes Bulma…

Goku se recargo junto a la puerta con una pierna apoyándose y los brazos cruzados, esa pose recordaba mucho a Vegeta.

Bulma: (pensando mientras hurgaba los cajones) Goku siempre se toma todo a la ligera, pero esta vez lo veo realmente preocupado, la cosa si es seria…

En eso encontró el radar se encontraban junto a otro igual pero parecía mas antiguo, Bulma había construido uno exactamente igual al anterior en caso de no contar con uno de los radares…tomo el mas nuevo en su mano mientras cerraba el cajón en eso su vista se poso en un espejo que se encontraba a un lado del mueble donde guardaba algunos inventos, en eso su ojos se abrieron como platos al contemplar con horror la imagen que se observaba en el espejo.

Ahí se encontraba Goku de brazos cruzados y recargado en la puerta, todo era igual, su vestimenta cabello a excepción de su rostro, ahora tenia unos aterradores ojos rojos, su rostro era demoníaco de grandes colmillos y orejas puntiagudas, Bulma rápidamente retiro su vista del espejo mientras trataba de reponerse de la sorpresa.

Bulma depositaba el radar nuevamente el radar en el cajón mientras tomaba otro pequeño aparato similar en tamaño y forma al radar y cerraba el cajón lentamente tratando de permanecer calmada, pues una sensación de terror y miedo la había invadadido completamente.

Bulma: (pensando) oh...no! Goku!...te...tengo que calmarme…no debo darse cuenta…que ya lo…vi! Que...que hare? Tengo que alertar a Gohan y a los demás….pero como?

Goku: (aun junto a la puerta) ocurre algo Bulma?...

Bulma: no…no nada es que….en eso su vista se poso en la puerta abierta del cuarto contiguo, era un lugar donde se encontraban algunos piezas de reparación y refacción para sus inventos….ah si! solo quiero hacerle unos ajustes al radar, no queremos que nada falle verdad?

Goku: si...tienes razon.

Bulma trato de encaminarse con normalidad al cuarto tratando de mantener la calma, sabia que su única oportunidad de pedir ayuda era los interpones que Bulma tenia instalada en varias partes de su casa y ese cuarto había uno donde podía comunicarse al lugar donde estaba los demás.

Bulma: no tardare….

Bulma entro al cuarto y empezó a tomar algunas parte y herramientas para simular que estaba revisando el radar del dragón, ha un lado ahí un pequeño espejo donde alcanzaba a distinguir a Goku que aun se encontraba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados, en eso estiro lentamente su mano para accionar al intercomunicador mientras seguía haciendo ruido para que no se escuchara su voz….

Bulma ya casi, debo hacerlo rápido…

En eso levanto la vista para buscar a Goku pero el ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

Bulma: eh? Donde esta?

Rápidamente salio del cuarto buscando con la mirada en todas partes, pero no había rastro de Goku…

Bulma: se esfumo, oh no! Tal vez me descubrió…tengo que avisar a los demás….están en peligro...

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al interfono cuando se topo con un cuerpo duro como el acero…

Bulma: Ouch! Que? Eh...Goku!...

Goku: (con una mirada siniestra) me buscabas Bulma?...

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Goku sujeto el cuello de Bulma con la mano derecha y la levanto en lo alto dificultándole la respiración….

Bulma: agggg! Goku….no…..que haces?...

Goku: Goku?...je,je…ya no mas…….

FIN DEL CAPITULO II


	3. Chapter 3

A BAD REFLECTION OF YOU

Por Cyber Ninja

Capitulo III : Goku?

Goku había sujetado a Bulma por el cuello levantándola en lo alto, la mujer sentía que poco se asfixiaba, sujetaba los brazos de Goku con sus manos, mientras pataleaba con desesperación…

Bulma: aggggg!..Goku…por favor…suéltame!

Goku: (sonriendo siniestramente) je, je, je, me descubriste Bulma, eres muy lista pero ya no te servirá de nada!

Bulma: si tu no eres Goku…quien eres?...cof! agg!

Goku: soy alguien a quien deben temer!

Bulma: tu…te has apoderado de la mente y el cuerpo de Goku, verdad monstruo?...

Goku: basta de charla, Dame el radar ahora!...o te prometo que de ti no va a quedar ni el recuerdo!

Bulma: jamas, aggg, nunca lo haré!…

Goku: (soltándola de improviso, cayendo sentada a sus pies, ella trataba de levantarse mientras el la arrinconaba…

Goku: no tendrás oportunidad de alertar a nadie!

Bulma: no…no por favor…

Goku: dame ese maldito radar ahora! O destruiré todo este lugar en un minuto…lo oyes!

Bulma: (pensando) cielos, Que haré ahora?

Goku la levanto con furia jalándola de su blusa mientras la aventaba contra la pared…

Bulma: aaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Goku levanto la palma de su mano mientras generaba una pequeña esfera de energía.

Goku: de acuerdo, no me lo digas, demoleré este lugar hasta encontrarlo!

Bulma: Noooooo!

En eso una voz se oyó a espaldas de Goku.

¿: No te atrevas!

Goku se quedo inmóvil al escuchar aquella voz pero al instante sonrió con malicia mientras se giraba lentamente.

Goku. Vaya, vaya! …a quien tenemos aquí…el hijo prodigo…tu también te percataste verdad……

Gohan?...

Gohan: seas quien seas…no permitiré que le hagas daño a Bulma.

Goku: no esta mal, me descubriste rápido, puedo preguntar como lo hiciste?

Gozan: por un segundo pude sentir ese mismo Ki maligno que habíamos sentido antes, se que tu no eres mi padre!

Goku: y si así fuera que vas a hacer?

Gohan : Mi. padre no querría que alguien tan maligno como tu se apoderara de las esferas…! Ah si que te detendré!

Goku: (acercándose lentamente) mocoso estupido!...crees poder derrotarme?

Gohan: lo haré! No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!

Goku: esperaba que dijeras eso….ni hablar tendré que darte una lección para que aprendas a respetarme!

Gohan: espera!..Antes dime para que te molestaste en venir aquí haciéndote pasar por mi padre y contarnos tus planes? Eh, Que es lo que te propones?

Goku empezó a tronarse los puños mientras se seguía acercando, su mirada estaba llena de maldad, al verlo Gohan estaba nervioso, ese ser ahora poseía el poder de su padre, pero ya no podía retroceder.

Goku: bah! Si insistes te lo diré…..bien…solo quería ver que tan convincente podía ser…y a la vez divertirme con ustedes, engañarlos antes de matarlos a todos!

Gohan: Maldito!...no me vencerás tan fácilmente lo oyes!

Goku sin decir mas desapareció de su lugar, Gohan abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras lo buscaba por todas partes.

Gozan: rayos! Que?...

En eso apareció enfrente de el, Gohan no atino ni siquiera a reaccionar...

Goku: Hola hijo!

Gohan: que?

Un puñetazo se estrello en el rostro de Gohan mandándolo a volar destruyendo parte del muro del laboratorio lanzándolo hacia fuera.

El ruido ensordecedor alerto a todos los demás que se encontraban en la sala en ese momento.

Krillin: que rayos fue eso!

Trunks: viene del laboratorio de mi mama!

Todos corrieron hacia el lugar…

Mientras Gohan se incorporaba sobandose el rostro, mientras Goku salía del lugar flotando con los brazos cruzados y viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona….

Goku: que te pareció eso Gohan?...

Gohan: veo que dominas la teletrasnportacion de mi papa…. (Incorporándose) pero eso fue lo ultimo….

Goku. Y aun no has visto nada………prepárate!

Gohan: no me vencerás! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Gohan expulso su Ki con furia lanzándose sobre el que antes creía su padre….

Goku se preparo para recibirlo mientras una energía desconocida brotaba de el.

Goku: estupido, no podrás conmigo….

Ambos chocaron con fuerza, Goku detuvo con su mano el puño de Gohan, mientras este cubría una patada de Goku mientras ambos se miraban en forma retadora…

Gohan contraataco con su otro puño , mientras Goku movía su cabeza esquivándolo , una patada fue lanzado hacia el costado de Gozan , pero el alcanzo a cubrirla con su rodilla , en ese instante los dos se empezaron a mover a toda velocidad intercambiado Golpes con fuerza , y furia….ninguno retrocedía , Goku lanzo varios golpes con sus puños tratando de derribar al semisaya , pero el contraatacaba con fuerza , logrando golpear el rostro de Goku , este retrocedió por el impacto , se elevo rápidamente mientras Gohan lanzaba un fireball , Goku sin inmutarse lanzo su propia energía , desviándola, Gohan se lanzo a toda velocidad , impactándolo con una patada voladora , juntando ambos puños y lo golpeo en la cabeza derribándolo.

Goku: aggg! Maldito!

Gohan lanzo una patada pero Goku desapareció al instante, Gohan lo buscaba, pero Goku surgió de la nada golpeándolo con su codo en la nuca, sin ceder siguió golpeándolo, después con un rodillazo lo mando hacia el suelo.

Gohan cayó pero antes resorteo con sus pies ejecutando varios giros en el aire, mientras Goku se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque.

En eso instante, Milk, Videl, Trunks, Goten, Krillin y 18 llegaban al lugar…

Milk: cielos que pasa!

Krillin : Goku y Gohan pelean….!

N.18: no es posible!

Goten: Papa, hermano! No se peleen!

Videl: Gohan!

Los dos continuaban combatiendo, Gohan lanzo varias patadas giratorias, seguido por un golpe al mentón... Goku los esquivo y contraataco usando sus piernas, varias patadas fueron lanzadas contra Gohan, quien apenas podía cubrírselas, en eso sujeto el pie de Goku, y lo acerco hacia el y antes de que el saiya pudiera reaccionar, lo derribo de un puñetazo mandando justo hacia donde estaban los demás…

Krillin: cuidado!

Krrilin y 18 se apartaron mientras Trunks y Goten sacaban a Milk y Videl del peligro

Goku cayo provocando una explosión que lo arrastro varios metros…

Milk: Goku!

Goten: Papa!

Goku (mientras trataba de incorporarse) ahhhh, Rayos! Me sorprendió!

En eso Milk y Goten corrían hacia el.

Milk: Goku!..Pero que esta pasando!

Goten: Papa, Por que te estabas peleando con Gohan?...

Gohan vio esto desde las alturas y les grito con toda su fuerza tratando de alertarlos.

Gohan: aléjense de el! El no es mi papa!

Milk: que?

Goku se levanto viendo con una mirada de odio hacia Gohan:

Goku: Milk, Goten, no le crean, esta mintiendo! Se han adueñado de el también como lo hicieron con Vegeta!

Milk: que? No puede ser…!

En eso los demás llegaban con ellos.

Goku: así es! Trato de matar a Bulma y robarse el radar del dragón!

Gohan descendió rápidamente cerca de ellos mientras encaraba a Goku.

Gohan: no es cierto! Miente, el fue el que quiso matar a Bulma!

Goku: no lo escuchen!...hay que detenerlo de algún modo antes de que nos destruya!

Gohan se lanzo con furia sobre Goku pero Goten se interpuso en su camino...

Goten: hermano ya basta! No ataques a papa!

Gohan: Goten, no! El no es nuestro padre! Aléjense de el! Es peligroso! Mama! Krillin, Videl!

Krillin: esto es muy confuso alguien miente!...

Todos los miraban sin saber que hacer, quien de los dos mentía y quien decía la verdad, poco apoco iban retrocediendo. En eso Bulma apareció y corrió hacia ellos mientras Videl la detenía y Trunks se acercaba a sostenerla antes de que cayera

Trunks: mama, Estas bien?

Bulma: ahhhh! Gohan dice la verdad, También se han apoderado de Goku tal y como lo hicieron con Vegeta!

Todos: que?

Los demás observaban a Goku mientras el retrocedía con precaución...

Goku. Rayos……..

En eso lanzo varias esferas de energía contra los demás, mientras todos empezaban a correr.

Videl ejecuto varios giros esquivándolos a dura penas , mientras Krillin y 18 se elevaron rápidamente , Goten cubría a Milk mientras Trunks protegía a Bulma.

Kriilin: rayos! Goku! Se ha vuelto loco!

N.18: no se tu! Pero yo me defenderé!

La androide disparo un fireball que Goku desvió solo con su puño mientras contraatacaba con su energía contra ella, Krillin aparto a 18 rápidamente.

Krillin: 18!

En eso Goku volteo hacia Milk y Goten haciendo que estos palidecieran. , Milk, se lanzo hacia el y lo sujeto de su pecho mientras el trataba de avanzar...

Goten: mama!

Gohan: mama, aléjate de el!

Milk: por favor Goku! Reacciona! Somos tu familia! Por favor detente!

Goku: (indiferente) suéltame!...

Pero Milk continuaba lo, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar o recordar quienes estaban ante el...

Goku: yo soy tu esposa! No me recuerdas!

Goku . gggggrrrrr!

Goku la aparto con su mano y ante la sorpresa de todos la abofeteo lanzándola varios metros...

Gohan y Goten: Mamaaaaaa!

Bulma: Milk!

Krillin: Milk!

N.18: ohhh!

Goten salto atrapándola mientras la depositaba en el suelo inconciente, en eso vio que Goku había lanzo una esfera de energía contra ellos, rápidamente se convirtió en supersayayin y con sus brazos pudo protegerse a el y a su madre

Una oleada de humo los había invadido pero poco a poco empezó a disiparse, Goten había podido convertirse en supersaiyayin, .su rostro estaba lleno de furia mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Trunks: Goten!

Goten: grr.ggg! Ahhhhhhhh!

El chiquillo expulso su poder y se lanzo contra al que antes era su padre.

Goten: no le pegues a mi Mama!

Gohan se convirtió en super saiyajin y se lanzo hacia ellos volando a toda velocidad, pero Goku y Goten ya estaban combatiendo.

El chiquillo lanzaba varios golpes contra Goku, mientras el trataba de bloquearlos…

Goku: rayos! Este chiquillo es fuerte!

Goten estaba poseído por la furia , habían lastimado a su madre y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo…lanzo una patada que Goku fácilmente esquivo , Goku lo ataco con una patada lanzando a Goten varios metros , en eso Gohan derribo con su cuerpo a Goku , los dos chocaron atravesando el concreto y derribando varios árboles , deteniéndose varios metros adelante , Gohan también había olvidado que ese hombre era su padre , no soportaba que el hubiera golpeado a su madre , estaba dispuesto a destruirlo , varios puñetazos golpearon a Goku , Gohan acumulo todo su poder en el siguiente Golpe , pero solo se estrello con la palma abierta de Goku , los dedos se cerraron lentamente sobre su puño mientras sonreía siniestramente.

Goku empezó a desplegar su ki mientras una aura rodeada lo invadía, sus cabellos se levantaron mientras sus ojos ahora llenos de maldad se volvían azules….se había convertido en supersaiyayin.

Goku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gohan: los poderes del supersaiyayin!

Un derechazo de Goku se estrello en el rostro de Gozan lanzándolo hacia los cielos!

Goku lo siguió por el aire mientras Gohan expulsaba su poder al máximo y trataba de defenderse…

En eso Goten reacciono y alzo la vista mientras veía a su hermano combatir con su padre….y con una gran velocidad se lanzo hacia ellos…

Goku empezó a luchar con los dos pero los poderes combinados de los hermanos Son habían puesto en aprietos al hasta ahora irreconocible Saiyayin...

Pero el desplegó su poder aun mas y empezó a defenderse, con un Golpe derribo a Gohan y se lanzo contra el pequeño Goten quien luchaba con todas su fuerzas pero el Saiyayin lo estaba venciendo.

Trunks al ver esto se convirtió en supersayayin y se disponía a atacarlo también.

Bulma; Nooo! Trunks! No vayas!

Trunks: mama si no hago algo pueden matar a Gohan y Goten…

Videl estaba cuidando a Milk mientras veía horrorizada la pelea...

Videl: cielos! Esto no puede estar pasando!

Trunks voló hacia los cielos mientras Goku y Goten peleaban, el niño lanzo varios patadas que Goku esquivaba, con facilidad, un rodillazo lo detuvo en seco después lo tomaba de su ropa y lo levantaba ala altura de su cara...

Goku: Insecto! No me volverás a molestar…

Se disponía a fulminarlo con una energy Ball cuando Trunks lo ataco con un a patada golpeándolo con fuerza en eso Goten reacciono y lo ataco con un rodillazo al estomago haciéndolo retroceder...

Trunks: estas bien Goten?..

Goten. Ah si creo que si!

En eso Goku retrocedió, con los ojos llenos de furia….

Goku. Malditas sabandijas! Ahora si van a morir!…

En eso sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, volteo rápidamente y encaro al ser.

Goku. Ahhh! Eres tú, por que tardaste tanto eh?

Trunks: mira Goten ¡…es...

Goten. Si! el es…

Gohan mientras se acercaba ya mas repuesto del ataque de Goku.

Gozan: el señor Picoro!

Picorro había arribado al lugar mientras observaba con detenimiento a Goku.

Goku: vienes a unirte a la fiesta?...

Picoro: están ustedes bien Trunks, Goten?

Los pequeños semisayas solo asintieron mientras, Goku permanecía en su lugar comtempladolo

Picoro: escucha! No se quien o que seas! Pero no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya maldito engendro!

Goku al oír esto hizo un gesto de sorpresa y empezó a mirar sus manos, tocar su cara, y giraba la cabeza a los lados viéndose los hombros con despreocupación, acto seguido empezó a reír y poner la mano derecha atrás de su cabeza...

Goku: pero si soy yo Picoro, ja, ja, ja! Tu buen amigo Goku!

Picoro: ggrrr, (Pensando) maldición! Tienen a Goku dominado por completo, no puedo creerlo!

Pero en eso una expresión siniestra se dibujo en el rostro del Goku, mientras sus ojos se notaban una gran maldad.

En eso Goku miro arriba de Picoro mientras sonreía...

Goku: al fin apareces!

Picoro: que?...

Gohan: ohhh…

Goten: mira Trunks!

Trunks. Es mi,…mi papa!

Bulma los miraba desde el suelo una gran sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro…mientras reconocía al hombre que estaba a pocos metros arriba de Picoro.

Bulma: Vegeta!

Krillin y 18 se acercaron con el, mientras Videl seguía cuidando de Milk que aun permanecía inconsciente…

Krillin: es...es Vegeta!

Picoro estaba sorprendido ante el repentino arribo de Vegeta...

Goku: no se a que vienes, ya estaba a punto de eliminarlos!

Vegeta: y dejarte toda la diversión a ti?...ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Gohan llegaba a un lado de los niños mientras seguía observándolos…

Trunks : Papa!

Gohan: (deteniéndolo por el hombro) espera Trunks! Recuerda que también Vegeta esta siendo controlado!

Trunks: pe...pero!

Gohan: lo siento, pero creo que también tendremos que luchar contra el….

Mientras Picoro observaba a Goku y Vegeta que estaban en lados contrarios a el mirándolo burlonamente.

Vegeta: no me digas que estos niños te estaban dando problemas Kakaroto, por favor!

Goku. Cierra la boca Imbecil, solo estaba jugando con ellos! Pero ya me disponía a eliminarlos cuando el buen Picoro apareció…

Picoro los miraba con inquietud, su aspecto, su voz era la de ellos, pero esa actitud era ajena completamente.

Picoro : quienes son ustedes? De donde vienen?...,

Vegeta: ustedes son demasiado curiosos sabían?...digamos que Goku y Vegeta ya no estarán de su lado...solo limítense a saber eso, JA, JA,JA,JA!

Picoro : cobardes! Se esconden en cuerpos ajenos por que no salen y pelean personalmente!

Vegeta: por que no nos da la Gana, Insecto!

Goku: Vegeta! Tu acaba con este Nameku entrometido, yo me haré cargo de los mocosos!

Vegeta: no tardare, me ocupare de el rápidamente, y luego te ayudare a aplastar a los mocosos Kakaroto!

Goku: ahhhg! No me llames así estupido, no ves que es ridículo?

Vegeta. Bah! No te quejes! Así es como debo llamarte no?...

Goku: no olvides quien da las órdenes aquí! Entiendes!

Vegeta: no te alteres….solo trataba de mantener mi papel y a ti no te agrada?..

Goku (mientras le daba la espalda) agradarme, Por favor, no me hagas reír, sabes lo que es actuar como Idiota todo el tiempo?..Es humillante!

Vegeta: no te quejes! Tú elegiste ese cuerpo!

Goku: bah! Basta de estupideces, acabémoslos ahora!

Vegeta: bien….

Vegeta desplegó su Ki maligno ante los ojos sorprendidos de Picoro…convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyayin…

Picoro: definitivamente este no es Vegeta: su Ki es muy maligno, es parecido pero diferente a la vez…que pasa aquí?

Vegeta: listo para ser destruido?..

Picoro sin inmutarse más se despojo de su capa y su turbante cayendo con fuerza al suelo...

Picoro: eso lo veremos!

Gohan, Goten y Trunks trataron de volar hacia ellos pero Goku convertido nuevamente en Súper Saiyayin les bloqueo el paso.

Goku: a donde creen que van, ustedes y yo tenemos algo pendiente, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Gohan: cielos!

Goku se disponía a luchar contra los Semisayass mientras Vegeta y Picoro se disponían a luchar pos su lado.

Quien vencerá?...

FIN DEL CAPITULO III

Que tal les esta gustando ( no me avienten tomates por favor ) , esperen el siguiente capitulo titulado : Batalla por los cielos , Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

A BAD REFLECTION ON YOU

Por Cyber Ninja

Capitulo IV: Batalla por los cielos

Vegeta había arribado al lugar de capsule corporation, para ayudar al irreconocible saiyayin Goku, y se disponía a enfrentarse a Picoro.

Vegeta: prepárate insecto!

Picoro: (pensando) esto no será fácil!

Vegeta lanzo varios puñetazos contra Picoro , quien usando su velocidad pudo esquivarlos a duras penas , mientras contraatacaba con patadas con combinaciones de sus puños , Vegeta bloqueo todos sus golpes , mientras retrocedía y contraatacaba con una patada voladora , golpeando al nameku haciéndolo retroceder varios metros , rápidamente Picoro contraataco con su poder.

Picoro: Maaasenkuuuuu!

Vegeta: Bing Bang Atackkk!

Las poderosas energías chocaron generando un gran resplandor.

Mientras Goku peleaba contra los tres semisayas. , cuando Gohan se percato de la poderosa energía desplegada por Picoro y Vegeta.

Gohan: señor Picoro!

Goku golpeo con sus puños a Goten y Trunks derribándolos, cuando vio que Gohan estaba a punto de ayudar a Picoro, rápidamente le bloqueo el paso…

Gohan: que….?

Goku: olvídate de el, preocúpate por ti!

Goku se lanzo contra Gohan quien apenas pudo bloquear su ataque, ambos elevaros sus poderes nuevamente, intercambiaban golpes a gran velocidad, pero a Gohan cada vez le costaba mas contenerlo.

Goku lo golpeo con su puño, Gohan contraataco con el suyo, se golpeaban y contraatacaban con furia., Gozan lanzo una feroz patada pero antes de impactar a Goku este desapareció con la tele transportación...

Gohan; que:…….

Al instante Goku apareció y sujeto por la espalda a Gohan con gran fuerza…

Goku: aquí estoy!

Goku empezó a apretar con fuerza, mientras Gohan trataba de liberarse….

Gohan: (pensando) rayos no puedo soltarme!¨¨

Goku: hasta aquí llegaste niño!

Mientras Trunks y Goten se incorporaban adoloridos.

Trunks: ayyyy! Oye Goten tu papa es muy fuerte!

Goten: ayyy, si!...

En eso Goten se percato que Gohan se encontraba en problemas.

Goten: mi hermano esta en peligro, hay que ayudarlo!

Sin decir nada mas Goten salio volando al rescate de su hermano mayor.

Trunks: Goten, espera, oh rayos!...

Trunks siguió a su amigo que volaba hacia Goku y Gohan.

Goku: de esta no escaparas!

Con gran fuerza apretó el cuello de Gohan mientras el trataba de liberarse usando su fuerza.

Gohan: aagggg, nooooo!..

El cuerpo de Goku empezó a brillar ante la sorpresa de Gohan….

Goku: a ver que te parece esto!

Gohan: que?...

Sorpresivamente Goku, empezó a Generar electricidad impactando el cuerpo de Gohan, La poderosa energía lo electrocutaba cada vez más.

Goku: sientes eso Gohan?. Ja,ja,ja!

Gohan: aaaaaaaargggggg!

En eso un rayo de energía impacto a Goku provocando que soltara a Gohan.

Goku: Aaaaaaaaaarrrgggg! Que rayos?

Gohan caía al suelo mientras Goku se giraba para ver a su atacante.

Goten: deja a mi hermano!

Goku: otra vez tú? Maldición, ahora si te haré pedazos!

Goten ataco con sus Golpes a Goku, mientras el los cubría con facilidad….

Goku: eres como una mosca, no me vencerás!

Un derechazo de Goku, impacto a Goten haciéndolo retroceder, en eso apareció Trunks, que se lanzo al rescate de su amigo... con una gran velocidad, ataco a Goku con una patada Voladora haciendo tambalear, Trunks no retrocedió mientras seguía atacando con fuertes Golpes a Goku…

Trunks: no te quedes ahí Goten! Ayúdame…..no podré con el!

Goten: ahhhhh, eh! Si ya voy!

Goten se unió a los ataque de Trunks contra Goku con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Goku cada vez batallaba mas para contenerlos.

Goku: rayos! Estos chiquillos me están acabando la paciencia….!

Un Golpe al estomago, lastimo a Goku mientras Goten lo pateo al rostro, los niños al ver el resultado siguieron atacando.

Mientras Picoro y Vegeta luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por los cielos , Vegeta lanzaba varios fireball contra el Nameku , este usando una gran velocidad los esquivaba , rápidamente se elevo , y juntando sus manos genero una gran esfera de energía que lanzo contra Vegeta , el sin inmutase , bloqueo la energía lanzándola hacia el cielo con mucha fuerza , Picoro ataco con una patada Voladora que Vegeta Bloqueo con su antebrazo , mientras este lanzo una patada que Picoro cubrió con su mismo antebrazo , ambos combinaban certeros Golpes , Picoro atacaba con su puños , pero Vegeta los bloqueaba con facilidad , en eso un golpe con el puño seguido de una patada Giratoria mando a volar a Vegeta , Vegeta pudo frenarse y se lanzo contra Picoro , impactándolo con un rodillazo haciéndolo escupir sangre , Picoro Giro en el aire y usando su impulso Golpeo a Vegeta con un feroz cabezazo , el impacto fue terrible , Vegeta sacudió su cabeza mientras escupía sangre , Picoro no se dio cuenta que la sangre caía al suelo generando humo al contacta , Vegeta sonrio en ese instante mientras dirigía nuevamente la vida a Picoro.

Vegeta: (escupiendo sangre) no peleas nada mal Nameku……pero creo que ya es hora de ponerle fin a esto!

Picoro: (pensando) rayos! Sus poderes son sorprendentes!No podré detenerlo por mucho tiempo….debo luchar con todas mis fuerzas!

En eso Vegeta empezó a emitir una energía desconocida….su cuerpo brillaba mientras destellos oscuros emanaban a su alrededor….

Vegeta: voy a mandarte al infierno de una vez por todas, insecto!

La extraña energía seguía creciendo ante los sorprendidos ojos de Picoro….

Picoro: que es esto?..este poder es terrible!

En eso Gohan se reincorporaba mientras sentía la energía de Vegeta….

Gohan: maldición! Vegeta……es muy fuerte, pero no solo eso….esa energía jamás la había sentido, es horrible!

Mientras Goku se defendía los ataques de los pequeños Saya, Lanzo una patada giratoria contra Trunks que este esquivo, al instante resorteo y con la misma pierna pateo a Goten, Trunks lo ataco con patadas, Goku giraba y esquivaba sus golpes, y con un codazo lo ataco, tomo su pie y empezó a girarlo varias veces lanzándolo contra Goten haciéndolos chocar con gran fuerza.

Trunks : AAAHHHH!

Goten: AHHHHH!

Gohan al percatarse, se incorporo rápidamente.

Gohan: on no!...debo ayudarlos...pero….quisiera ayudar al señor Picoro…oh! Por favor Seños Picoro resista…debo ayudar primero a Goten y Trunks antes que mi Papa los mate….!

Cerró los ojos desahaciendo su forma de supersaiayayin mientras respiraba profundamente.

Gohan: no tengo opción!...utilizare el poder Místico que me otorgo el supremo Kaiyoshin.

Trato de relajarse y seguir respirando lenta y profundamente…

De pronto abrió los ojos, mientras apretaba sus puños, expulsando todo su poder oculto...

Gohan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El gran poder de Gohan empezó a manifestarse mientras Bulma, Videl, Krillin y N.18 lo miraban sorprendidos...

Krillin: Go…Go…han esta dispuesto a pelear usando su máximo poder!

Bulma: Oh!

Videl: Gohan, ten cuidado!

De pronto se elevo a una gran velocidad dispuesto a enfrentarse a Goku…

Mientras Vegeta continuaban expulsando su demoníaco poder ante los sorprendidos ojos de Picoro

Picoro: .es impresionante!

Vegeta: (sonriendo siniestramente) sorprendido Nameku?...

Picoro: (colocándose en posición de combate) definitivamente tu no eres Vegeta!...

Vegeta: je, je, je….eso quisieras….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Vegeta se lanzo contra Picoro atacando con brutales golpes , puñetazos y patadas eran lanzadas contra el Nameku , mientras el trataba de racionar , Picoro Bloqueo una patada giratoria de Vegeta , lanzo un golpe con su puño , Vegeta lo esquivo usando su velocidad , y ataco usando sus fireball contra Picoro , este se elevo para poder esquivarlos Picoro lanzo su poderoso ataque para defenderse , Vegeta esquivo su ataque pateándolo en el aire ,el golpe fue suficiente , una lluvia de golpes propinados por Vegeta lo lanzo contra un edificio cercano atravesándolo de par en par , Vegeta voló y aterrizando en el otro lado lo pateo como si fuera un balón estrellándolo contra el suelo…

Gohan: señor Picoro!

Gohan en eso voló y atrapo a trunks y Goten después de haber sido lanzados varios metros.

Gohan: niños están bien?

Trunks: ahhhg, Si! creo que si, pero el señor Goku nos esta ganando, no podemos con el!

Goten: que vamos a hacer hermano?...nos va a matar!..

Gohan: no Goten, eso no pasara, Ustedes vayan a ayudar al señor Picoro!...yo peleare contra mi Padre!

Trunks: cres poder con el Gohan?..

Gohan: lo intentare….vayan y ayuden al señor Picoro,

Goten: hermano! Si hacemos eso……tendremos que pelear con mi Tio Vegeta….?..

Trunks: No, Eso no!...

Gohan: Trunks, por favor escúchame……

Trunks: yo no voy a pegarle a mi Papa!...no lo haré!

Gohan lo miro con severidad y firmeza mientras lo sostenía por los hombros..

Gohan: escúchame Trunks!...debes entender que esos dos ya no son nuestros Padres….., no se que les paso!...pero mientras no lo averigüemos tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos y detenerlos! O nos destruirán!...tienen que entenderlo….

Trunks bajo la cabeza mientas meditaba esas palabras….muy a su pesar, Gohan tenia razón….su Padre ahora era un enemigo…y tendría que enfrentarlo…

Trunks: si….tienes razón….lo haremos…

Goten: puedes contar conmigo Trunks!...lo haremos juntos…

Gohan: muy bien ahora vayan…

Los niños asintieron cuando en eso una figura apareció a sus espaldas…

Goku: que conmovedor!

Gohan: eh…….?

Goten y Trunks: ahhhh!..

Goku: saben?...podríamos seguir luchando por mas tiempo, pero por que mejor no nos dan el radar del dragón y acabamos con esto de una vez……?..

Gohan: jamás!...nunca lo haremos (dirigiéndose a los niños) vayan ahora!..

Los niños asintieron y se dirigieron a ayudar a Picoro.

Gohan: yo luchare contigo….

Goku: uh!...tu vas a seguir luchando?…..ahhhhh...ni hablar tendré que matarte…

Gohan: yo no morire!...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Gohan expulso so enorme poder Místico ante la presecencia de Goku quien lo miraba con sorpresa y furia…

Goku: (pensando) que rayos se propone este sujeto, No esta convertido en supersaiyayin pero tiene un gran poder, ah! Ya veo, esto es obra del supremo Kahioshin….maldito!

Bien….entonces….pelea!

Goku se elevo hacia el cielo mientras Gohan lo seguía a toda velocidad , en un par de segundo llegaron hasta arriba de las nubes , Goku , desplegando manos y piernas se convirtió en Supersaiyayin nivel 2 , Goku y Gohan volaron uno contra el otro , sus puños chocaron con fuerza, Goku y Gohan usaron sus otros puños generando otro impacto, Goku lanzo una patada que Gohan bloqueo con su rodilla.

Goku: (pensando) rayos! Su poder aumento mucho!

Un rápido intercambio de golpes se genero entre ambos, a gran velocidad, Goku ataca usando sus puños combinados con patadas, Gohan los bloqueo y aprovechando un hueco en la defensa de Goku, lo golpeo con poderoso puñetazo que se hundió en el rostro de Goku dejándolo aturdido.

Goku: aaarrgg! Maldito!

Con una gran furia Goku se lanzo nuevamente contra Gohan lanzando golpes a toda velocidad, Gohan los bloqueo, y lo ataco con una patada frontal derribándolo, Gohan aprovechando el momento lo golpeo con su puño en el estomago y con una patada lateral lo mando varios metros atrás.

Gohan lanzo una patada que Goku esquivo elevándose nuevamente hacia el cielo.

Goku: vamos!..Si me quieres…ven por mi Gohan!

Ambos continuaron con su combate mientras tanto Vegeta y Picoro luchaban , Picoro atacaba con sus mejores Golpes pero los poderes de Vegeta eran enormes , Picoro lo golpeaba con sus puños , impactándolo en el rostro , giro en el aire mientras Vegeta se movía velozmente cazándolo en el aire con una patada al costado , Picoro reacciono tirando un golpe , pero Vegeta bloqueo su puño y usando su impulso lo cargo sobre su hombro , lanzándose al suelo , ambos chocaron con gran fuerza y rodaron por el suelo ,Vegeta se soltó elevándose , mientras con un codazo a la nuca volvía a derribar al Nameku , sin piedad Vegeta empezó a patearlo con furia….

Vegeta: Maldita Sabandija!

Picoro: AAAAAAARRGG!

En eso un par de pies lo golpearon lanzándolo contra algunos árboles alrededor chocando finalmente contra una enorme estructura de roca...

Vegeta: aaaaaaaaaaahhh malditos insectos!

Goten: esta bien señor Picoro?...

Trunks: responda por favor!...

Picoro: ahhh si...creo que si…

Trunks: descanse, ahora nos toca a nosotros!...

Goten: si!

Vegeta: vaya…así que las pequeñas sabandijas vienen por lo que les corresponde, Bien será un placer mandarlos al otro mundo!

Debido a las explosiones provocadas por el feroz combate, la gente de los alrededores huía despavorida por su vida…

Dios mio, nos atacan,

Corran!

Auxilio,

Una gran cantidad de gente salía huyendo tratando de salvarse…

Bulma: Oh No! Si siguen así, destruirán toda la ciudad!

Videl: oh cielos!

Bulma: Videl…como sigue Milk?...

Videl: aun esta inconciente….pero ya respira normalmente.

Bulma: que bueno……

Videl: que Horror!...no entiendo como Goku fue capaz de ponerle una mano encima a su esposa, no puedo creerlo!..

Bulma: no estoy segura…de que el sea Goku…..

Krillin y N.18 contemplaban impotentes los combates!...

Krillin: cielos, Sus poderes son increíbles!...

N.18: Krillin , hay que intervenir, debemos ayudarlos!...

Krillin: (deteniéndola por el hombro) no 18, si intervenimos solo estorbaríamos….

N.18: pero Krillin…..

Krillin: se como te sientes, creeme! Quisiera mas que a nada ayudar a Gohan y a los niños , pero esto ya esta fuera de nuestros niveles…..ahora los únicos que pueden detener a Goku y Vegeta , son Gohan , Goten y Trunks!

18 guardo silencio mientras cerraba sus puños con furia, Krillin tenia razón, este era un combate fuera de su alcance...

Trunks: Goten ay que hacer la fusión!.

Goten: si!

Los niños empezaron a elevar su Ki mientras se colocaban en posición para ejecutar la fusión…

Trunks: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuu:…….

Goten: Sioonn!

Unieron sus dedos mientras una gran energía los envolvía.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

El guerrero Gotenks hacia su aparición…

TAAA,TTAAAAA,TAANNNNN!

Vegeta: que?...que pasos tan ridículos hicieron…..? y eh?..

Gotenks: ahora usted se enfrentara al gran, y ultra poderoso Guerrero Gotenks!

Y ni crea que por ser el papa de Trunks, seremos flexibles con usted, lo detendremos!

Vegeta: ( pensando ) ummmm, Ya veo…..con que esa es la famosa fusión de los Metamurus!…siento un enorme poder!...bien...esto será divertido!

Picoro: agg, Tengan cuidado, El es muy fuerte!

Gotenks: si...si ya lo sabemos! Usted relájense y descanse!...yo me ocupare…!

Picoro: argg! No seas presumido! No subestimen su poder!

Gotenks: (tapándose los oídos) may! Que carácter!...esta bien, tendré cuidado! contento?...

Picoro: äaaaaah, no se que es peor, soportar los golpes de Vegeta o tener que aguantar a este sujeto.

Gotenks encaro a Vegeta mientras este lo observaba detenidamente

Gotenks: vamos, es hora de luchar!

Vegeta: si así lo quieres….aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Vegeta ataco con una patada, pero Gotenks lo bloqueo con una sola mano.

Gotenks: a esto le llama golpear?...

Vegeta: pero que:…?..

Gotenks: me toca!

Una patada al costado impacto con gran fuerza a Vegeta, Gotenks empezó a Golpearlo usando fuertes y veloces puñetazos,

Gotenks: vamos, DINAMITE PUNCHS!

Vegeta: aaaaaargggg!

Gotenks: FINAL FLASH!

La energía estaba a punto de impactar a Vegeta, unió sus manos defensivamente recibiendo el poderoso impacto, que lo arrastro varios metros sobre la tierra, rápidamente se elevo por los aires, y lanzo una patada voladora contra el pequeño Gotenks, este lo cubrió con su antebrazo, ataco con su puño golpeando el estomago de Vegeta.

Gotenks. SUPER KICK OF DEATH…

(Nota del autor: es una patada voladora normal, pero ya conocemos la afición de Gotenks de poner nombres impresionantes a técnicas simples)...

El pie se estrello en el rostro de Vegeta, derribándolo, este resorteo sobre sus piernas y se dispuso a lanzar su técnica de poder clásica...

Vegeta: BING, BANK ATACK!

Gotenks: detuvo el disparo uniendo sus manos al tiempo que el mismo preparaba su propia energía…

Gotenks: ja,ja,ja,ja, no, no, no es no se hace….

Vegeta: rayos, este enano es más fuerte de lo que creí!

Gotenks: (sonriendo maliciosamente) je, je, je, mi turnooooo…

SUPER FLASH,

Vegeta: con que te gusta presumir, eh?...bien, te mostrare algo fuerte!…..

FINAL FLASH!

Picoro contemplaba el increíble despliegue de energía de ambos…

Picoro: van a a destruir todo…Gotenks, ten cuidado!

Las energías chocaron con fuerza, iniciándose un duelo de poder entre ambos, provocando al instante un temblor en todo el lugar.

Bulma: Por Kami, que sucede!

Videl: es impresionante.,

Krillin: debemos alejarnos de este lugar!

Bulma: si, Videl por favor ayúdanos con Milk!

Videl: si!

Videl cargo a Bulma mientras todos empezaban a alejarse del lugar….

El duelo de energías entre Vegeta y Gotenks finalmente hizo explosión generando una fuerte ráfaga de impacto que cimbro toda la cuidad….

Ambos cayeron varios metros atrás, Gotenks cayo cerca de Picoro mientras Vegeta se estrellaba contra un edificio…

Picoro: Gotenks, Estas...bien?

Gotenks (incorporándose con dificultad) ayyyy, siii, Eso si estuvo…fuerte!

Picoro: les dije que no se confiaran, no sabemos aun de cuanto sea capaz ese sujeto!

Gotenks: pero si el es Vegeta!

Picoro: no estoy seguro….no se que le habrá pasado, pero hace rato desplegó una energía desconocida y muy maligna!...

Mientas a distancia , el combate entra Goku y Gohan continuaba en medio de los cielos , Goku atacaba con patadas combinados con puños , Gohan bloqueaba y esquivaba sus ataques , Gohan tiro una patada pero Goku utilizo la teletrasnportacion apareciendo atrás de el , y unió sus puños golpeándolo por la espalda , Gohan cai por el impacto generado seguido de cerca de Goku , quien lo pateo en el estomago lo ataco con un rodillazo al rostro , Gohan ejecuto giros en el aire , y pateo el rostro de Goku , usando el impulso en el aire lo impacto con un cabezazo al estomago arrastrándolo varios metros , Goku lo tomo de la cintura y lo levanto sobre su cabeza lanzándolo con fuerza , Goku se disponía a atacarlo con un golpe , pero Gohan reacciono hundiendo su rodilla en su vientre , finalizando su ataque con con un Golpe con el codo haciendo escupir sangre a Goku , este retrocedió mientras Gohan se disponía nuevamente a atacarlo cuando Goku sorpresivamente escupió su sangre hacia Gohan cayendo sobre su chaleco negro.

Gohan: que?...

Al instante la mancha empezó a hervir y quemar el chaleco rápidamente.

Gohan: rayos!

Rápidamente se quito su chaleco antes de que alcanzara su camisa blanca, y la lanzo al vació, el chaleco ardió rápidamente en fuerza convirtiéndose en ceniza.

Gohan: (pensando) como es posible eso, su sangre quemo el chaleco al tener contacto con el!

Goku: sorprendido?...pues aun falta lo mejor.

Gohan: de que rayos estas hablando?...

En ese instante una energía extraña empezó a manifestarse alrededor del cuerpo de Goku, al instante que el despertar de poder empezara, el cielo empezó a oscurecer y a generar rayos y relámpagos….

Gozan: que es esa energía tan maligna?...jamás había sentido algo así!...

Goku: tú lo quisiste, prepárate, AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Los ojos de Goku se pusieron blancos mientras la energía demoníaca seguía brotando a su alrededor, sus músculos crecieron, su cabello de súper saiyayin se puso blanco, su rostro se deformo mientras su boca aparecían colmillos, sus orejas se tornaban puntiagudas, en su espalda aparecieron una alas negras enormes…

Gohan : que?...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

El cielo estaba completamente oscurecido, un temblor empezó a manifestarse en todo el lugar….

Bulma: cielos! Tiembla otra vez!

Videl: ( con Milk en sus brazos ) oh cielos!.

N. 18 : rayos! Este temblor es mas fuerte que los anteriores , que rayos hace Goku?...

Krillin: es una energia muy maligna y sobre todo muy fuerte!..

Con Picoro y Gotenks…

Gotenks: rayos! Esa energia es demasiado poderosa!...

Picoro: es una energia demoniaca , ni siquiera alguien como Majin Buu manifestaba ese tipo de poder,

Gotenks: de verdad el es Goku?...

Picoro: ese no es Goku….ese no puede ser Goku, es una Bestia Infernal!

En eso una gran explosión se escucho cerca de ellos…

Picoro: que? Ese poder…oh no!..

Gotenks: parece que es Vegeta pero…..oh!

Rayos de energía se sentían mientras una figura aparecía entra el humo…

Una voz siniestra se escucho…

Vegeta: ahora se dan cuenta, no pueden Ganar!..

Picoro: ahhhh..

Gotenks: que?...

A la distancia Bulma, Videl , Krillin y 18 lo contemplaban tambien…

Krillin: rayos no puede ser!

Bulma: Vegeta?...

El cabello de súper saiyayin de Vegeta también se había vuelto blanco al igual que sus ojos, su piel había cambiado a un blanco mas gris, poseía colmillos y orejas puntiagudas.

Nota del autor (con esta apariencia a Goku se le llamara Evil Goku y a Vegeta, Evi Vegeta, (válgame la redundancia)

Evil Vegeta: listos para morir?...

Picoro: demonios!..

Gotenks: yo peleare con el ahhhhhhhhh...!

Picoro: Gotenks , no!

El pequeño Gotenks volo dispuesto a atacar a Vegeta…

Evil Vegeta: (sonriendo sarcásticamente) por favor!...

Gotenks: Ahhhhhhh!

Antes de tocarlo Evil Vegeta disparo rayos eléctricos de sus ojos fulminando a Gotenks en el aire…

Gotenks: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Evil Vegeta lo tenía sostenido en el aire, cuando en eso empezó a girar su cabeza en varias direcciones estrellando a Gotenks en distintas partes, después de estrellarlo varias veces, empezó a Girar con su cuerpo mandándolo en el aire….

Gotenks salio disparado contra algunas rocas estrellándose con gran fuerza…

Mientras en el aire Gohan aun no podía creer la transformación que había generado Goku….

Gohan: es increíble, Jamás había visto algo tan horripilante….quien eres….dímelo de una buena Vez!

Evil Goku: je,je,je,je……son ustedes muy fuertes…nos dieron buena pelea , pero ya nos cansamos…..ahora nos vimos forzados a utilizar nuestro poder maligno!...cuando termine contigo , me rogaras que te mate!

Gohan: ohh,

En eso Gohan siento en su estomago un dolor terrible, un puño se había incrustado en su cuerpo sin darse cuenta el como ocurrió.

Evil Goku: je,je,je!

Una patada en el cuerpo lo derivo, Gohan hacia un esfuerzo tremendo para mantenerse conciente, pero en eso una brutal lluvia de Golpes de Evil Goku empezó a sacudirlo de una forma terrible.

Un puñetazo lo lanzo a volar hacia arriba, Evil Goku lo intercepto nuevamente con otro golpes, Gohan reacciono tirando una patada pero Goku la bloqueo con su mano, Evil Goku lo pateo en la entrepierna, Gohan estaba punto de caer, pero en un acopio de fuerzas lanzo un golpe impactando el rostro de Evil Goku…pero para su sorpresa este volteo a verlo sonriendo nuevamente mientras escupía sangre que caía al vació...

De pronto Evil Goku lo golpeo con una patada Giratoria, Gohan retrocedió doliéndose su rostro, en eso levanto la vista y vio que Evil Goku empezaba a mover sus alas generando fuertes corrientes de viento….

El fuerte aire hizo que Gohan perdiera su equililibro siendo arrastrado varios metros en el aire….

Gohan: aaaaaaaaahhhh…

Mientras Evil Vegeta sometía a Gotenks con su terrible poder, giraba su cabeza hacia varios lados haciendo estrellar a Gotenks una y otra vez…

Picoro: Gotenks! Arrhh, rayos no puedo levantarme!

Gotenks: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, Que es esto, Ya me marie! Ahhhhhh!

Vegeta: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

En eso Evil Vegeta, salto y golpeo a Gotenks con una patada voladora, seguido de varios puñetazos al cuerpo finalizando con un golpe de su rodilla contra su espalda, logrando derribar al pequeño Guerrero….

Gotenks cayo al suelo mientras Vegeta aterrizaba cerca de el…

Evil Vegeta: no te dejare caer hasta que te mueras!

Una patada en el rostro lo hizo rodar por el suelo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Gotenks perdió la transformación en supersaiyayin, Evil Vegeta, lo tomo de la ropa, levantándolo a la altura de su cara...

Evil Vegeta: ahora el final!

Evil Vegeta empezó a Generar una fuerte corriente eléctrica que sacudió con violencia a Gotenks….

Gotenks: arrrrrrrgggggg!

Evil Vegeta: que tal se siente, eh, JA,JA,JA.,JA.JA!

MAKAKOSAPPOOOOO!

Evil Vegeta: Que?...

De pronto una energía lo impacto haciendo perder su concentración y derribándolo….

Picoro haciendo acopio de fuerzas había decidido intervenir atacando con su técnica especial….

Picoro: (respirando agitadamente) ahhhh, no permitiré que lo mates….

Evil Vegeta: sabias que eres realmente una verdadera molestia?...

En eso Vegeta abrió la boca desmesuradamente y lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía,

Picoro: oh!

Picoro trato de cubrirse pero fue muy tarde el rayo atravesó su hombro y parte de su pecho con una gran facilidad….

Picoro: aaaaagggggg!

Gohan había podido recuperar su equilibrio y alcanzo a presenciar lo que había pasado…

Gohan: noooooooooooo! Señor Picoro!

En eso Evil Goku se paro frente a el mientras desplegaba sus negras alas….

Evil Goku: te advertí que mejor te olvidaras de el...y te preocuparas por ti!...

Gohan: malditos sean, Que clase de seres son?...

Evil Goku: (sonriendo siniestramente) como le dije a tu amiga Bulma, somos seres a los que deben temer!

En eso Goku empezó a abrir su boca lentamente cada vez más y más…

Gohan: que hace?...

Pero en eso vio con horror, que la boca de Goku seguía creciendo hasta alcanzar a su estomago, su mandíbula se había estirado bastante, de pronto una poderosa energía apareció….

En eso Evil Goku emitiendo un terrible rugido de Bestia lanzo su descomunal poder…..

Evil Goku: GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

El espantoso rugido hizo a todos voltear con miedo hacia el lugar, también Evil Vegeta volteo hacia ellos mientras estaba contemplando los cuerpos.

Evil Vegeta: ese presumido…..tenía que hacerlo, je, je, je….

Gohan se quedo paralizado a medida que el rayo se acercaba cada vez más y mas, lo único que pudo hacer para defenderse fue tratar de bloquear la energía.

Gohan: no lo permitiré! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Gohan desplegó todo su poder, mientras el rayo lo impactaba, logrando detenerlo entre sus brazos usando todo lo que le quedaba de su fuerza,

Gozan. Arrrrrr, no….no cederé, argggg!

Mientras sostenía la esfera de energía con su poder, abrió momentáneamente los ojos y pudo observa Evil Goku a distancia cruzado de brazos, sonriendo con maldad, mientas levantaba su brazo con la palma abierta, se detuvo un segundo y súbitamente cerro su puño, Gohan comprendió lo que pasaría….

Gohan: Noooooooooooo!

Una poderosa explosión ocurrió generando un enorme resplandor que cegó momentáneamente a todos.

Gohan caía al vació , finalmente había llegado al limite de sus fuerzas , se golpeo fuertemente en el suelo mientras Evil Golu aterrizaba lentamente , lo contemplo por algunos segundos inerte cuando de pronto cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente mientras sus alas desaparecía , su cabello , rostro y piel volvían a la normalidad , su aspecto nuevamente era el de Goku.

En eso los cuerpos de Gotenks y Picoro fueron arrogados junto al de Gohan, Picoro, sangraba profundamente, a punto de perder el conocimiento, Gotenks tampoco podía levantarse, la energía de Evil Vegeta le había hecho mucho daño...

Bulma: no…no puede ser…los han derrotado!

Videl: Gohan!

Krillin: OH!

N.18: estarán muertos…...

Goku finalmente reacciono abriendo sus ojos mientras empezaba a limpiarse con su mano derecha el sudor en su frente, camino algunos pasos contemplando indiferente a Gohan, Gotenks y Picoro, Vegeta también volvió a la normalidad, mientras sonreí triunfalmente….

Goku se acerco al cuerpo de Gohan, lo contemplo por unos momentos, levanto su cabeza con su pie, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro…

En eso Gotenks perdió la fusión, apareciendo nuevamente Goten y Trunks.

Bulma: creo que deberíamos huir..!

Krillin. Si!..

Vegeta se paro al lado de Goku con el ceño fruncido…

Goku. Aun esta con vida…estos tipos si que son resistentes!

Vegeta: estos también lo están…..por que simplemente no los matamos y ya?

Goku. No….eso seria demasiado facil…..ademas aun tenemos una mision recuerdalo….

Vegeta: esta bien, además seria divertido volver a luchar con ellos…no lo crees Kakaroto?..

Goku: agg! Te dije que no me llamaras así!

Vegeta (dándole la espalda) ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Goku: además independientemente de que mueran o no, ellos ya no pueden hacer nada y cuando finalmente encontremos las esferas y pidamos el deseo, morirán de todos modos, ja, ja, ja!

Vegeta: si…además es una lastima, que ellos ya no puedan contar con la ayuda de Goku y Vegeta, ja,ja,ja,ja!

Goku: pero aun falta algo……

Vegeta: si…..

En eso ambos voltearon su mirada hacia Bulma y los demás que habían comenzado alejarse...

Krillin: oh no , ya nos descubrieron!...

En eso Krillin choco fuertemente con algo y cayo al suelo mientras 18 corría a su lado.

N.18: Krillin!

Krillin: ahhhh, que? Goku!

Bulma y Videl: Ohhhhh….

Goku: iban a algún lado?..

Krillin retrocedió un poco ,18 cerraba sus puños con furia lista para defenderse…

Goku: no se vayan tan rápido….por que no se quedan un rato más….

En eso Vegeta apareció recargado en un árbol cercano...

Vegeta: si….quédense…la fiesta apenas empieza, je, je, je………

Krilli y 18 retrocedían cuando en eso Goku golpeo en el estomago a 18 haciendo que cayera de rodillas doblándose del dolor.

N.18: OOOOOUUUGGGHHH!

Krillin: 18! Eh? Aaaaaaaaaaarrggggggg!

Goku pateo a Krillin derribándolo al instante cayendo al borde de la inconciencia, Goku contemplaba sonriendo como se retorcían de dolor a sus pies, cuando volteo hacia Bulma, Videl y Milk que aun yacía inconciente….

Krillin y 18 trataban de levantarse pero el dolor era superior a ellos, levantaron la vista y vieron a Vegeta sonriendo ante ellos y con los brazos cruzados.

Los gritos de dolor de Krillin y 18 atacados por Vegeta se escuchaban mientras Goku avanzaba lentamente hacia Bulma que se había paralizado , finalmente se paro enfrente de ella contemplándola por algunos instantes cuando en eso levanto su mano derecha lentamente , Bulma pensó que la atacaría con alguna energía , cuando su mano se abrió en actitud de querer recibir algo.

Goku. El radar……..

Bulma: eh?...

Goku: dame el radar…ahora!...

Bulma: jamás, nunca te lo daría….

Goku: (arqueando su ceja) con que aun te resistes a dármelo, bien...je, je, je.

Sabes simplemente podría matarte al instante y quitártelo sin necesidad de hablar…

Bulma: si te acercas destruiré el radar!

Bulma lo levanto mientras amenazaba con tirarlo fuertemente al suelo, Goku la observo, y con una pequeña sonrisa levanto su mano izquierda en dirección hacia Videl y Milk…

Goku. Si no me das ese radar ahora, las matare….

Bulma: que?...

Videl: OHHH!

Bulma: maldito monstruo!...

Una pequeña esfera de energía apareció en la palma de Goku lista para ser lanzada contra Videl y Milk, la chica se disponía a intentar escapar cuando en eso Vegeta se cruzo en su camino…

Vegeta: no...no lo harás….

Videl. Rayos….

Goku: no te lo pediré otra vez…..decide!..

Bulma cerro los ojos con furia, mientras una gran impotencia y desolación se apoderaban de ella, observo por algún momento el radar, tomando una decisión…

Levanto su mano y lo deposito en la mano de Goku, este sonrió al instante, desasiendo su esfera de energía que estaba a punto de lanzar, cerro su puño sobre el radar, y empezó a girarse lentamente , de pronto lanzo un golpe contra Bulma , deteniéndose a centímetros del rostro de la aterrorizada mujer , sin alcanzar a Golpearla , pero el aire que provoco el golpe la hizo elevarse algunos metros estrellándose fuertemente con un árbol…Bulma perdió el sentido al instante...Goku camino hacia Vegeta con el radar , este lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados….

Goku: vamos! Tenemos trabajo que hacer….

El solo asintió, cuando en eso Goku se giro hacia Videl, quien se asusto al sentir la fría mirada de Goku sobre ella...

Goku: bueno...ahora nos iremos tenemos trabajo que hacer….ellos (señalando a todos que estaban icnocnientes) aun viven…por ahora….y si acaso quieren volver a enfrentarnos diles que con mucho Gusto volveremos a pelear con ellos…

Videl: no puedo creerlo….

Goku (haciendo un gesto de reverencia con su mano derecha) hasta luego!...

Goku y Vegeta se elevaron lentamente, empezando a volar a gran velocidad, desapareciendo al instante.

Videl aun estaba perturbada , no lo podía creer , ella era la única que aun estaba conciente , sostenía aun a Milk en sus brazos , y contempló a los demás que yacían inconscientes , Bulma también había perdido el sentido , Krillin y 18 después de haber sido golpeados brutalmente por Vegeta , se habían entregado finalmente a la inconciencia , también Gohan , Goten , Trunks y Picoro ,permanecía inertes a algunos metros de ellos….

Videl: que haré ahora! Quien nos ayudara?...

Unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras contemplaba a todos a su alrededor nuevamente atrás de ella se observaba parte de la ciudad destruida……al parecer ahora Goku y Vegeta no estarían ahora para poder ayudarlos…como saldrían de esta terrible situación?

FIN DEL CAPITULO IV

Bueno , llegamos al capitulo IV , y la accion inicia , quienes son estos sujetos poderosos, en verdad se apoderaron de Goku y Vegeta, para que quieren las esferas del dragon, todo esto se respondera en los siguientes capitulos , por lo pronto esperen el siguiente episodio proximamente , je,je,je , comentarios , reclamos o lo que deseen por favor a mi correo , Sayonara! 


	5. Chapter 5

A BAD REFLECTION ON YOU

Por

Cyber Ninja

CAPITULO V

CARRERA POR LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON

Hola, antes que nada una disculpa por tardarme tanto en continuar el fic, con mi trabajo y todo a veces no es fácil, pero aquí estamos finalmente con el siguiente s capitulo, gracias por sus reviews , antes de empezar debo hacer mención de 2 puntos:

¨¨¨dialogo¨¨ significa que esta pensando.

Y a partir de este capitulo a Goku y a Vegeta se les llamara Evil Goku y Evil Vegeta, por obvias razones así que una vez aclarado el punto, comenzamos!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿?: Debo apresurarme!...no tengo mucho tiempo.

Una pequeña figura recorría los cielos volando velozmente mientras una gran sensación de miedo se había apoderado de el , a medida que se acercaba mas y mas empezaba a contemplar aquellos estragos que habían sido causados en la ciudad debido a una titánica batalla.

¿?: Puedo sentir el Ki del señor Picoro! Esta muy débil!...a punto de morir!...Gohan, Goten y Trunks también corren ese Peligro!

La pequeña figura aumento su velocidad mientras se acercaba a su destino: La Corporación Capsula.

¿?: Ahí esta, puedo sentir sus presencias, su kis están muy débiles…debo apresurarme!

Mientras en las afueras de la corporación capsula, una Joven contemplaba el desolador pasaje después de la batalla, ella había sido testigo de cómo unos seres que hasta hace poco eran Personas conocidas habían atentado contra todos los suyos.

Videl: que puedo hacer?...rayos!!!

En eso levanto la vista y distinguió una figura que se acercaba poco a poco hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ella.

Videl: Quien es? Oh!….ese Ki es de...si es el!

La figura se detuvo finalmente y descendió poco a poco a unos metros de ella. Al ver a Videl sonrió y se acerco presuroso.

¿: Hola, Tú eres Videl Verdad, Estas bien?

Videl: si!...e...estoy bien…. tu…tu eres…Kamizama?

¿: Solo llámame Dende….le dijo sonriendo el joven kamizama.

Videl: por favor! Ayúdanos!

Dende corrió hacia Milk que había sido recostada por Videl al pie de un árbol cercano, rápidamente llego a su lado, se inclino y toco su mejilla con su mano izquierda, sosteniéndola así por unos momentos.

Dende: ella estará bien, recibió un duro golpe pero ahora descansa tranquila, no necesita mis poderes para reponerse.

En eso el Joven Kamizama levanto la vista y observo a Picoro, Gohan, Goten y Trunks inertes en el suelo.

Videl: Creo que todos necesitan que los ayudes, por favor! Te lo ruego, sálvalos.

Dende: lo haré...no te preocupes…

Dende se dirigió hacia los Guerreros Z que yacían inconcientes, y en seguida empezó a utilizar su energía curativa en Gohan, después curo a Picoro y por ultimo a los niños.

Dende: (suspirando de alivio) estarán bien afortunadamente pude atenderlos a tiempo, si no no se que habría ocurrido.

Videl: Estarán bien, Dende?...

Dende: si, ahora solo descansan, tendremos que esperar a que recuperen el sentido. Ahora curare a Krillin y a N. 18.

Videl: que rayos ocurre?..por que esta pasando todo esto?

Dende: quisiera poder responderte esa pregunta. Videl, pero no puedo.

Algo terrible les ocurrió a Goku y Vegeta, Picoro y yo estábamos observando lo que ocurría desde el templo sagrado, fue entonces cuando el quiso venir a ayudarlos.

Videl: es horrible….esos no eran ellos, atacaron a todos sin compasión!

Dende: si….y lo peor es que ahora están tras las esferas del dragón. La verdad, no se cual sea su verdadero objetivo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras a muchos kilómetros de ahí en un Pueblo situado al Norte , la paz que había reinado por mucho tiempo había sido interrumpida por los Gritos de Pánico de sus habitantes que corrían despavoridos por su vida , mientras varios Rayos de energía arrasaban sin piedad con todas las casas , la gente trataba de salvar sus vidas pero ya era tarde , los rayos los alcanzaban aniquilándolos en el acto , las llamas consumían todo a su alrededor mientras una figura avanzaban en medio de esa destrucción.

Varias personas que aun quedaban con vida observaban al Extraño ser que había traído el Terror y la destrucción a su Pueblo, entre toda esa gente un Anciano lo observaba con gran temor, con las fuerzas que le quedaban se acerco un poco mas hacia el Hombre desconocido.

Anciano: Por que, Por que nos esta haciendo esto?!

El Extraño sin responder contemplaba indiferente el sufrimiento de las personas que estaban frente a el, de pronto estiro su brazo derecho mientras extendía la palma de su mano y al instante empezó a brotar la energía.

Anciano: Que?????...

¿: BIN BANG ATACK!!!!!!

Anciano: Noooooooo!!!!!

La Gente que aun vivía no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, la energía los desintegro al Instante. El extraño solo sonrió complacido cuando en eso una voz se escucho a sus espaldas

¿: Ya terminaste, Vegeta?????

Evil Vegeta: Que, Kakaroto!

Evil Goku: creí haberte dicho que solo buscaras la esfera!

Evil Vegeta: Bah! No me molestes, ya tengo la esfera, así que ya no había razón para conservar todo este lugar en Pie!!

Evil Goku: Estupido, No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías!

Evil Vegeta: ja, ja, ja! Es que nunca me había sentido tan poderoso, siento que un gran poder corre dentro de mí, es increíble!

Evil Goku sin decir palabra alguna levanto su mano derecha y lanzo una fuerte descarga que destruyo al instante cientos de kilómetros a la Arredonda convirtiendo todo en un desierto árido.

Evil Goku: al menos haz las cosas bien Inútil!

Evil Vegeta: bah! Ya me harte de oírte! No eres nadie para darme órdenes!

Evil Goku al oír sus palabras lo volteo a ver con furia y sorpresivamente lo sujeto con fuerza del traje y empezó a zarandearlo fuertemente.

Evil Goku: No me retes Imbecil! O te haré pedazos ahora mismo!

Evil Vegeta se libero y le dio un empujón al tiempo que lo encaraba.

Evil Vegeta: Cual es tu problema, Te advierto que no te metas conmigo o te pesara!

Evil Goku: debería eliminarte ahora mismo!

Evil Vegeta: Inténtalo!!!

Ambos se miraron retadoramente mientras crispaban sus puños, Cuando en eso los 2 voltearon hacia la misma dirección al sentir una energía conocida para ellos.

Evil Vegeta: esa energía…..acaso es de???...

Evil Goku sonrió con satisfacción.- bien…..finalmente, ya es hora, ellos pronto despertaran!

Tienes suerte de que no haya tiempo para esto! Pero si vuelves a ponerte en mi contra, te pesara!...Oíste??!!

Evil Vegeta: Grrrrrrrr!!!!!

Evil Goku le dio la espalda y de entre sus ropas sacaba el radar del dragón mientras Evil Vegeta lo observaba con una mirada llena de odio.

Evil Vegeta: ¨¨ Ya me las pagaras!¨¨

Evil Goku: Detecto otra esfera, es la de 5 estrellas! esta hacia allá, hacia el oeste!

Evil Vegeta: ya tenemos dos de las esferas, la de 7 y 1 estrellas! Debemos seguir!

Evil Goku: al fin dices algo Inteligente, Vamos por la esfera y después iremos a la Guarida, andando!

Ambos se elevaron poco a poco y salieron disparados a toda velocidad, segundos después una figura vestida con túnica negra aparecía en el lugar y alcanzo a ver cuando se alejaban.

¿: Por suerte no sintieron mi presencia!...tengo que darme prisa!

Repentinamente la figura desapareció del lugar tal y como llego.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la capital varias unidades de rescate y servicios médicos se encontraban rescatando y atendiendo a los heridos durante los ataques de los Saiyajines Goku y Vegeta. El panorama parecía desolador, varias manzanas de la ciudad se encontraban completamente destruidas, mientras en la Corporación Capsula, en los jardines de la casa de Bulma, Gohan, Picoro y los niños ya se encontraban de pie, mientras dende terminaba de curar a Krillin y a N. 18.

Dende: Como se sienten?

Krillin: ahh! Ya estoy bien…, muchas gracias Dende.

No.18: yo también estoy bien y creo que no tengo ningún circuito dañado.

Bulma: que bueno.

Gohan: y usted Sr. Picoro, se siente bien?

Picoro: (tronándose el cuello) si!...no te preocupes.

Videl: oh Gohan! Que bueno que estas bien,- la chica corrió a abrazar al joven quien se puso rojo al instante.

Gohan: je, je, je no te preocupes Videl.

Goten: Dende, por que mi mama no ha despertado? Que tiene?

Dende: no te preocupes Goten, ella esta bien, ahora solo duerme tranquila.

Bulma se acerco a Goten mientras lo tomaba suavemente de los hombros.

Bulma: tranquilo Goten, tu mama, esta bien , hay que dejarla descansar.

Videl: Bulma creo que deberíamos llevarla a una de las recamaras para que siga durmiendo.

N.18: yo lo haré.

N.18 tomo entre sus brazos a Milk mientras Videl la acompañaba.

Gohan: pobre mama…lo de papa fue demasiado para ella.

Krillin: si tienes razón….además parte de la cuidad fue destruida por los ataques de….Goku y Vegeta.

Gohan: esos 2 no son ellos….no puedo ni quiero creer eso!

Krillin: Gohan……

Gohan: mi padre jamás hubiera hecho algo así, no se quien o que sean esos sujetos pero no pueden ser ellos!

Krillin: Dende…ustedes saben que fue lo que sucedió exactamente?

Dende: desgraciadamente nosotros sabemos lo mismo que ustedes…no pudimos ver que lo que le paso a Goku y a Vegeta…nos encontrábamos en el templo sagrado cuando sentimos extrañas manifestaciones de energía, y poco tiempo después después ocurrió el ataque de Vegeta a una de las capitales.

Gohan: sabes que ocurrió después de eso?

Dende: se que sonara extraño, pero….durante ese tiempo fue como si algo nos impidiera observar, como una neblina nos hubiera impedido contemplar los acontecimientos, ni yo puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta, no se exactamente pero fue como si nuestros sentidos fueran bloqueados!

Gohan: mi Papa fue a detener a Vegeta, y cuando volvió…ya no era el, algo le paso!

Krillin: Gohan, tal vez no sea el! Tal vez pueda tratarse de un impostor!

Gohan: no se si se trate de eso….tenia todos sus poderes, incluso dominaba la tele transportación.

Bulma: podría tratarse de un clon.

Picoro: esos no heredan las habilidades aprendidas…..al menos no tan exactamente.

Bulma: o sea que en verdad si se trataba de el?...si era Goku?

Picoro: no se…arg, No lo se!

Picoro se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda mientras Gohan se acercaba lentamente a el.

Gohan: Sr. Picoro…….

Picoro: una de 2, O ese hombre era una reproducción perfecta o el día de hoy enfrentamos a Goku!

Bulma: es una locura, y Vegeta…al parecer corrió su misma suerte…..

Picoro: no tenemos tiempo para lamentarnos….una cosa es segura….estamos en graves aprietos!

Bulma: Picoro…….

Picoro: mientras estamos aquí conversando, Goku y Vegeta deben estar reuniendo las esferas del Dragón! Ya deben tener algunas en su poder si no es que todas.

Gohan: rayos! No podemos permitirles eso!

Picoro: Así es! Tenemos que evitar a toda costa que esos sujetos obtengan las esferas y hagan uso de ellas!

Krillin: pero Picoro, como podremos encontrar las esferas del dragón?, si ni siquiera tenemos el radar!

Gohan: no podemos rendirnos así como así, Krillin, tenemos que hacer algo….y pronto! O si no…..será tarde!

Todos se quedaron en silencio un instante…Bulma observaba hacia el cielo con los brazos cruzados cuando en eso una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

Bulma: Tal vez hay algo que podamos hacer!

Gohan: Que es Bulma?

Bulma: ya lo sabrán! esperen un poco, ahora vuelvo!

Bulma se alejo en dirección a su laboratorio mientras Picoro, Gohan y Krillin la seguían con la mirada.

Picoro: Que planea?...

Krillin: (encogiéndose de hombros) no lo se, quizás nos prepare un almuerzo.

Mientras a unos metros de ellos Goten y Trunks se encontraban observando la platica de los demás, Goten noto que Trunks estaba muy triste y trataba de animarlo, pero el no se sentía mejor, toda la situación los tenia muy confundidos, de un día para otro sus papas habían cambiado y actuaban en su contra.

Goten: Trunks….

Trunks: nosotros también tenemos que ayudar! Hay que salvar a nuestros padres!

Goten: si….debemos hacerlo!

En eso Videl y 18 regresaban.

Gohan: sigue dormida?..

Videl: si, no te preocupes Gohan.

N.18: que se supone que haremos ahora?

Krillin: Queremos buscar las esferas, pero sin el radar no podremos hacerlo.

Videl: entonces que se puede hacer?

Gohan: esperemos a que Bulma regrese…al parecer esta planeando algo.

En eso Bulma llego cargando una pequeña caja ante los atentos ojos de los demás.

Bulma: uff! Siento la tardanza!

Gohan: que traes en esa caja Bulma?

Bulma se situó en medio del grupo y abrió la caja dejando al descubierto su interior

Bulma: No pensé que los usaríamos ahora….pero no hay alternativa…solo necesitaban unos ajustes pero ya están listos!

Krillin: Que cosa?

Bulma: (mostrándoles el contenido de la caja) amigos…estos son…los mini radares del dragón!

Todos: Mini radares del dragón?????...

En la caja se encontraban tres pulseras con apariencia de reloj, con una pequeña pantalla verde en su centro, esta era una versión mas pequeña a comparación del primer radar.

Videl: Bulma, esas cosas parecen relojes comunes y corrientes.

Bulma: solo en apariencia, estaba trabajando en ellos, en caso de no contar con el radar del dragón, pensé en hacer unos refuerzos para un caso especial...como este….miren amigos!

Bulma tomo uno de los 3 radares y lo coloco en su muñeca izquierda y enseguida activo un botón que se encontraba a un lado de la pantalla, varios pequeños puntos luminosos aparecieron en la pantalla en ese momento, Los demás con curiosidad se acercaron a observar.

Krillin: cielos!...es increíble!

Bulma: su función básicamente es la misma del primer radar del dragón, esto nos ayudara a encontrar las esferas sin necesidad del anterior radar!

Krillin: eso es fabuloso! Pero oye Bulma….y si funcionaran?

Bulma: claro que si! Con quien crees que estas tratando? Van a funcionar! ….bueno…la verdad es que no he tenido oportunidad de probarlos….

Gohan: lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo para eso….debemos actuar ya!

Picoro: muy bien! Son tres radares……sugiero que nos separemos para así cubrir mas terreno, yo tomare uno!

Picoro estiro su mano y tomo uno de las pulseras radares y lo coloco en su mano izquierda.

Bulma: bien Picoro…solo activa el botón de la derecha.

Picoro acciono el botón y varios puntos luminosos aparecieron.

Picoro: muy bien, puedo verlos….oh!..

Gohan: que pasa Sr. Picoro?

Picoro: 3 de las esferas están en movimiento! Se mueven, esos sujetos tienen algunas de las esferas en su poder! No debemos perder tiempo!

Trunks: Mama! Yo tomare otro….!

Trunks salto y rápidamente tomo un mini radar.

Bulma: pero Trunks, es muy peligroso!

Trunks: lo siento Mama, Pero tengo que hacerlo, soy un guerrero como mi Padre y no lo haré quedar mal!

Bulma descubrió una gran firmeza reflejada en la mirada de Trunks en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que no tenia caso oponerse a la decisión de su hijo.

Bulma: hijo….yo….esta bien.

Picoro: de acuerdo, tu Gohan toma otro de los radares.

Gohan: no creo que sea necesario.

Bulma: a que te refieres Gohan?

Gohan: se donde esta una de las esferas.

Picoro: Que?...

Goten: la esfera de 4 Estrellas que esta en nuestra casa!

Picoro: (observando el radar) la esfera de 4 estrellas al parecer no ha sido tomada, en ese caso creo que a ti te tocara obtenerla.

Gohan: Si, Videl por favor tu quédate con Bulma y cuida a mi Madre.

Videl: si, pero debo llamar a mi padre para que no se preocupe.

Gohan: de acuerdo

Picoro: esta bien, pero debes hacerlo rápido Gohan, antes de que esos sujetos vayan por ella!

Bulma: aun queda un radar.

Krillin: yo lo tomare Bulma.

Gohan: Krillin!

Krillin: je, je se que no soy tan fuerte como ustedes pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionarlos.

Gohan: (sonriendo) gracias amigo!

N.18: Yo iré contigo Krillin!

Krillin: será peligroso y…

N.18: no me dirás que hacer…entendiste? Ire y punto!

Krillin: je, je, de acuerdo…

Goten: yo iré con Trunks! El puede necesitar mi ayuda!

Picoro: muy bien…este es el Plan…según el radar las esferas que se mueven son las de 5, 7 y 1 estrellas, ahora están en poder de Goku y Vegeta, yo iré por las 2 estrellas, Trunks y Goten ustedes busquen la de 3, y Krillin y 18 iran por la de 6 estrellas!

Gohan: Mientras yo iré por la de 4 a mi casa!

Picoro: Bien, (en eso se dirigió a Dende, Bulma y Videl)

Creo que ustedes deberían irse al templo sagrado, Dende ve con ellas si? allá nos reuniremos….trata de establecer contacto con el Supremo Kaiyo Sama , necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible!

Dende: si! Así lo haré Sr. Picoro!

Krillin: que haremos cuando tengamos las esferas?

Picoro: lo mas lógico es que las escondamos para así poder evitar que las usen e Invoquen a Sheng Long!

Gohan: Señor Picoro...tal vez podíamos pedirle a Kiwito Shin que las lleve al Planeta Sagrado lejos de la tierra, así no podrían encontrarlas y ganaríamos tiempo!

Picoro: tienes razón Gohan! Así podríamos ganar tiempo en lo que encontramos el modo de resolver esta situación!

Bien, traten de esconder sus Kis para evitar que nos descubran, ya saben que hacer, obtengan la esfera y ya, si se encuentran con ellos traten de no enfrentarlos y váyanse de ahí inmediatamente!

Bulma: Si, Videl, hay que llevar a Milk!

Videl: (asintiendo) Si!

Picoro: Muy bien, ya no perdamos tiempo! vamonos!

Videl: Gohan!

Gohan: Si?

Videl: mas te vale que te cuides! Entiendes!?

Gohan: (sonriendo) si…lo haré!

Gohan expulso su Ki elevándose lentamente…

Gohan: bien! Aquí voy!

Krillin: por favor Bulma, podías avisarle al Maestro Roshi y a Ulong que por favor cuiden bien a Marrón? No tenemos tiempo de llegar a Kame House.

Bulma: si!, lo haré…no te preocupes Krillin!

Krillin: Gracias……lista 18?

N. 18: por supuesto!

Krillin: andando!!!

Trunks y Goten también se elevaron.

Bulma: tengan cuidado niños!...

Trunks: no te preocupes Mama!...

Goten: Sra Bulma, por favor dígale a mi Mama que no se preocupe por mí, volveré pronto!

Bulma solo asintió mientras los veía partir siguiéndolos con la mirada, en horizonte los 5 se dispersaron dirigiéndose en distintas direcciones.

Bulma: Buena suerte!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras a muchos kilómetros de ahí, Evil Goku y Evil Vegeta volaban velozmente a través de las Montañas con 3 de las esferas, segundos después disminuyeron la velocidad y se dirigieron al Pie de unas enormes Montañas Perdidas en lo más profundo del Valle. Suavemente descendieron en la entrada de una de las cuevas que adornaban los alrededores.

Evil Goku: Hogar, Dulce Hogar, je, je, je!

Evil Vegeta: Umph!

Los Dos penetraron al lugar, el sitio era lúgubre, los Tenebrosos corredores solo eran iluminados Por unas Antorchas, Evil Goku y Evil Vegeta se convirtieron en Súper Saijayin y así iluminaron su camino y se internaron en lo mas profundo de la caverna. Después de caminar por algunos minutos llegaron al final del túnel , donde al salir al otro extremo se encontraba una enorme nave rodeada de montañas de rocas , ambos levitaron varios metros , aterrizando en la extraña estructura , Evil Goku se detuvo ante una compuerta y después de teclear un código de acceso la puerta se abrió , al entrar se encontraban en una enorme habitación rodeada de extraños aparatos y maquinaria , al centro del lugar se encontraba una urna donde depositaron las tres esferas del dragón que habían obtenido.

Evil Goku: bien…ahora la computadora se encargara de obtener todos los datos necesarios para llevar a cabo su búsqueda. , Y con este radar, todo será mas fácil, la computadora se encargara de analizarlo para así conocer su funcionamiento, y esa información será programada a los cerebros de nuestros Guerreros!

Evil Vegeta: así todo será más sencillo, además necesitaremos ayuda, en caso de que esos sujetos sigan estorbándonos! De hecho… por un momento sentí como sus kis se movían en diferentes direcciones, acaso intentaran impedir que cumplamos con nuestra misión?, Malditos!

Evil Goku: no importa lo que ellos hagan….no evitaran que obtengamos esas esferas!

Evil Goku activo un monitor y en la pantalla apareció un laboratorio y acciono unos controles mientras un total de 4 capsulas surgían de una compuerta oculta, dentro de ellas se distinguían formas amorfas que se movían lentamente.

Evil Vegeta: ya casi están listos, la computadora se ha encargado de dotarlos de la información y el poder necesario! y gracias a los análisis del radar y esas esferas, podremos rastrear el resto sin ningún problema! Y que hay de las otras capsulas que están en la cámara de aislamiento???

Evil Goku: aun no están listos! Sin un espíritu que les de vida, son completamente Inútiles. Deben seguir madurando…..la computadora seguirá programándolos hasta que sea el momento indicado. De hecho 3 de ellas estarán listos pronto, mientras seguirán en el laboratorio.

En eso una alarma de la computadora los puso en alerta, mientras en un gigantesco monitor aparecían imágenes de los Guerreros Z que viajaban en distintas direcciones.

Evil Vegeta: maldición! te dije que acabáramos con ellos en al acto!

Evil Goku: así que se disponen a buscar las esferas, eh, no imaginan lo que les espera!

Evil Vegeta: Hay que acabar con ellos de una vez por todas!

Evil Goku: (apagando el monitor) bien…...es hora, ya sabes que hacer…..déjame solo

Evil Vegeta lo miro en silencio por unos momentos, y se retiro mientras Evil Goku caminaba hasta el centro de la habitación, cerro los ojos y empezó a concentrarse mientras todo a su alrededor se oscurecía, y entre la oscuridad aparecieron unos tétricos ojos rojos que pertenecían a una figura amorfa sumida en la oscuridad. El sonido de una maligna voz llego hasta sus oídos.

¿: Espero que me traigas buenas noticias!

Evil Goku: (inclinándose) todo va según el plan, ni siquiera Los supremos Kaiyo Samas saben de nuestros planes.

¿?: Mas vale que continué así….ahora que estamos tan cerca…que resultados me tienes de la búsqueda de las legendarias esferas del dragón?

Evil Goku: ya tenemos tres de ellas, el resto pronto estará en nuestras manos!

¿?: Bien!…nada debe fallar!!! Lo oyes???!!! Nada!!!!!

Evil Goku: así será!

La imagen desapareció poco a poco quedando el lugar sumido en el silencio, al instante que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Mientras Evil Vegeta caminaba a otro sector de la nave, al poco tiempo llego al laboratorio y tecleando un código de acceso entro al lugar.

Evil Vegeta: Es hora de despertar…………….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en la Corporación capsula.

Bulma y Videl se encontraban al lado de Milk cuando se percataron que la mujer empezaba a volver en si.

Bulma: Milk…estas bien?

Milk: oh, si...creo que si…que sucedió?...

Al instante las imágenes de lo acontecido sacudieron su cabeza inquietándola y haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Milk: Oh, no, no, no!!!!!!

Videl: Milk, por favor tranquila!

Milk: que le paso a Goku??? Donde esta?

Bulma: tranquilízate, ya no esta aquí!! El….se fue….

Milk: recuerdo que el me golpeo…y después todo se oscureció!

Lentamente la mujer se incorporo de su cama sentándose en la orilla ante la preocupada mirada de Bulma y Videl.

Videl: Milk, siento que eso haya pasado.

Milk: ese hombre que me golpeo, no puede ser Goku, no puede ser el!!!

Bulma: por favor, trata de tranquilizarte, han pasado tantas cosas, pero ya te contaremos por ahora debemos irnos…

Milk: irnos? A donde? Un momento donde están Gohan y Goten? están bien??!!

Videl: si no te preocupes, ellos no están aquí en este momento pero se encuentran bien.

Bulma: te contaremos en el camino, vamos…Dende nos espera.

Mientras Dende se encontraba abajo en la sala esperando a Bulma, Videl y Milk, se paseaba por la sala con nerviosismo cuando una voz se escucho en su mente.

Dende, Dende…puedes escucharme?

Dende. (Levantando la vista) es usted?... SupremoKaioh Sama?

**Planeta Sagrado**...

SK: Si! Es el Supremo Kaioh Sama el que te esta hablando….y ya estoy enterado de lo que sucedió sobre todo acerca de la conducta de esos muchachos, Goku y Vegeta.

Dende: pero usted sabe que fue lo que les paso, Picoro y yo a pesar de estar en el templo no pudimos saber a ciencia cierta que ocurrió, solo sentimos una gran perturbación de energía! Y luego Goku y Vegeta actuaban en forma Hostil, que pudo haberles ocurrido?

Supremo Kaioh Sama: no estoy seguro…. Pero estamos tratando de averiguarlo!

Dende: al parecer fueron posesionados por espíritus malignos, pero no sabemos cual sea su procedencia.

Supremo Kaioh Sama: ummmmm, la verdad no estoy tan seguro de eso….espera un momento y Gohan y los demás, Que están haciendo para remediar esta situación?

Dende: han salido en busca de las esferas del dragón!...con el fin de evitar que Goku y Vegeta puedan reunirlas!

Supremo Kaioh Sama: Uuuumm! Deben tener mucho cuidado…..esos malvados son capaces de cualquier cosa.

Pero ahora hay algo que me preocupa mucho….dime….no has sentido extrañas manifestaciones de energías en el Planeta Tierra?

Dende: bueno…ahora que lo menciona…si lo sentí…..y poco tiempo después Goku y Vegeta se comportaban distinto, pero lo mas extraño es que he sentido otras manifestaciones de esa energía….es energía demoníaca…muy hostil y maligna….

Supremo Kaioh Sama: si…de hecho es como si hubiera otros seres que se despertaran y manifestaran dicha energía.

Dende: mas presencias???? Además de Goku y Vegeta????

Supremo Kaioh Sama: debemos averiguar que fue lo que paso en verdad, Por que si Goku y Vegeta no son los únicos seres que poseen esa energía Demoníaca……la Tierra deberá enfrentar un gran peligro!

Dende: Cielos! Y las esferas, Usted podría ayudarnos a esconderlas?

Supremo Kaioh Sama: es lo mas conveniente….por ningún motivo deben caer en malas manos. Bien Dende, nosotros trataremos de encontrar una solución a este problema y en cuanto podamos se las diremos. Buena suerte a todos!...estaré en contacto!

Dende: si! Cualquier cosa, no dude en avisarnos!

El Supremo Kaioh Sama corto la comunicación con Dende, mientras sentía que una gran preocupación lo invadía.

Supremo Kaioh Sama: esto si es terrible, por cierto que habrá pasado con ese muchacho que no se ha comunicado?

En una voz se escucho en su mente.

¨ Supremo Kaioh Sama, puede escucharme?¨

Supremo Kaioh Sama: al fin te reportas tonto, dime donde estas? Has podido averiguar algo?

_PLANETA TIERRA._

Kiwito Shin: disculpe Ancestro, me encontraba siguiéndoles la pista a Goku y Vegeta, y debe saber que ya tienen 3 de las esferas del dragón en su poder y ahora intentaran ir por el resto!

Supremo Kaioh Sama: Que?! Oh no! Esto si es malo!

Kiwito Shin: además han asesinado a muchas personas y destruido varios pueblos, Goku y Vegeta se han convertido en unos Monstruos!

Supremo Kaioh Sama: y sabes donde se encuentran ahora?

Kiwito Shin: si! He podido seguirlos y al parecer tienen una guarida en el interior de una enorme Montaña. Deben tener las esferas del dragón! Intentare recuperarlas!

Supremo Kaioh Sama: espera, no seas imprudente! No sabes lo que puede haber allá!

Kiwito Shin: pero Supremo Kaioh Sama, es necesario! Si no, no se que pueda ocurrir!

Supremo Kaioh Sama: espera! En este momento Gohan y los demás están intentando reunir las otras esferas para asi impedir que invoquen a ese Dragón.

Kiwito Shin: Gohan, entonces con mayor razón debo intentarlo Ancestro! Además así podré darles más tiempo para que puedan encontrarlas!

Supremo Kaioh Sama: si que eres testarudo! Esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado, si te ves en peligro no dudes en regresar! Me entendiste bien?

Kiwito Shin: confié en mi Supremo Kaioh Sama, haré lo posible por recuperar esas esferas, estaremos en contacto!

Supremo Kaioh Sama: mas te vale! Y ten cuidado.

La comunicación mental se interrumpió volviendo a quedar todo en silencio.

Supremo Kaioh Sama: que muchacho tan tonto! Ojala que no ocurra nada malo.

Mientras en la Montaña Paoz.

Gohan descendía justo enfrente del hogar de su familia, después de disminuir su Ki, respiro profundamente y entro a su casa, al penetrar pudo sentir un gran silencio y quietud que se respiraba en el ambiente. No pudo evitar que la pena lo invadiera, apenas hace poco eran una familia feliz pero ahora Goku parecía haberse ido nuevamente, sus ojos se posaron en las fotografías familiares donde estaba el con su hermano Goten, su Madre y su Padre.

Gohan: ¨¨ojala que estuvieras aquí papa, pero juro que no descansare hasta que estés de vuelta con nosotros.¨¨

En ese momento se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de sus padres, al llegar al closet lo abrió lentamente y empezó a buscar con ansiedad después de unos instantes encontró el objeto que buscaba. La esfera de 4 estrellas.

Al tomarla en su mano derecha, la esfera brillo y al verla muchos recuerdes volvieron a la mente de Gohan

Gohan: ¨¨ la esfera de 4 estrellas……mi…mi padre siempre había querido conservarla, era tan importante para el.¨¨

¨¨Recuerdo que de niño solía contarme bonitas historias que había vivido en su niñez y como el siempre mencionaba que esta esfera era uno de los pocos recuerdos que le habían quedado de mi Abuelito Son Gohan.¨¨

Cerro su puño sobre la esfera mientras empezaba a Salir de esa habitación, inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuarto , abrió su propio closet, de donde tomo su traje de entrenamiento color azul, se lo coloco, seguido por la cinta roja adornando su cintura.

En eso súbitamente volteo hacia la ventana.

Gohan: ¨¨ siento un Ki extraño, alguien se acerca¨¨

Rápidamente salio de su casa y empezó a volar hacia lo profundo del bosque al pie de la Montaña, cuando avanzaba podía sentir cada vez mas la cercanía de esa extraña presencia, después de algunos minutos de volar decidió descender en medio de un claro del bosque.

Gohan: ¨¨¨¨ëse…ese Ki…..es muy extraño, pero no parece ser el de mi padre…….¨¨¨¨¨¨

En ese momento el viento soplo en forma sorpresiva, mientras Gohan miraba hacia todos lados tratando de adivinar donde estaba el dueño de ese Ki.

Gohan: ya esta aquí!!

Gohan seguía buscando cuando sin darse cuenta una silueta lo observaba desde las ramas de los árboles.

¿: Hola Gohan.

Gohan: que???

Gohan volteo hacia arriba y finalmente lo descubrió. la figura descendió rápidamente mientras empezaba en caminar hacia Gohan, aquel sonido seco de sus pisadas taladraba los oídos del Hijo de Goku.

¿: Al fin nos volvemos a ver!!!!

Gohan: E...es voz….no, no puede ser…….

La voz seguía escuchándose entre los árboles….

¿: Que acaso ya me olvidaste?...

Gohan: debo estar soñando….debe ser una pesadilla!..……

¿: Eso quisieras!

Gohan: tu…tu ya estas muerto!!

¿: Tal vez…pero ahora…… he venido por la revancha, niño!!

La luz cayó sobre el extraño de forma sorpresiva descubriendo su apariencia.

Gohan: tu….tu….no!!!

¿: je, je, je, je, je

Gohan: Cell?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras muy lejos de ahí

En lo alto de las montañas nevadas, el frió y la nieve se manifestaban sobre todos los alrededores, mientras otra solitaria figuraba volaba a través de ellas.

Picoro: según el radar, estoy cerca de la esfera de 2 estrellas!

En la pequeña pantalla la señal empezó a resplandecer mas , Picoro noto que a medida que se acercaba la señal se manifestaba en forma mas insistente , detuvo su vuelo mientras empezaba a mirar hacia abajo , donde solo podía distinguir la nieve y el hielo fundidos con las montañas.

Picoro: (descendiendo) debe estar exactamente en ese lugar!

Se acerco a una de las enormes columnas cubiertas por el hielo. Estiro su dedo índice dispuesto a disparar su energía pero en eso se detuvo súbitamente.

Picoro: ¨¨ëstoy rodeado de Miles de toneladas de Nieve, si disparo puedo provocar una gran avalancha, que nos sepultaría a mí y a la esfera, no tengo más remedio que hacerlo con mis propias manos¨¨

Se inclino sobre el lugar y con sus manos empezó a escarbar rápidamente, tan concentrado estaba en su labor que no se percato que era observado desde lo alto de una de las montañas, por una figura con el rostro cubierto, sus ojos llenos de maldad no perdía ningún detalle de sus movimientos.

Picoro: ya casi…gr. , ya…casi!...

En eso su esfuerzo rindió fruto cuando su mano pudo alcanzar, un extraño objeto.

Picoro. Por fin! Aquí esta!

La esfera de 2 estrellas!!

Al ver eso el extraño se preparo para atacar al Namekusein.

¿: Es hora de entrar en acción!!!!

Levantando sus dos brazos a la altura de su cara lanzo rayos de energía en dirección a las montañas de nieve al contacto estallaron y una poderosa explosión sacudió todo el lugar.

Picoro: Que???!!!!!

Levanto la vista y pudo observar como la nieve y el hielo se desprendían ocasionando una enorme avalancha que empezó a caer directamente hacia el.

Picoro: Rayos!!!! Tengo que salir de aquí!!!!!

Las enormes toneladas de nieve se acercaban cada vez mas, Picoro voló a toda velocidad dispuesto a escapar de ese terrible peligro que se cernía sobre el

El extraño también se elevo siguiendo a distancia a Picoro.

Finalmente las inmensas toneladas de nieve cubría todo el valle en forma impresionante ante los ojos de Picoro quien contemplaba todo desde el cielo.

Picoro: estuvo cerca….pero que rayos ocurrió?

En eso levanto su mano derecha mientras contemplaba por unos momentos la esfera de 2 estrellas.

Picoro: Al menos ya la tengo en mí poder…..ahora debo regresar.

¿?: A donde crees que vas?!!!

Picoro: eh???

Picoro solo alcanzo a ver como un pie lo golpeaba en su pecho con una fuerza terrible

Picoro: AAAARRGGGG!!!

Con mucho esfuerzo pudo mantener el equilibrio mientras el extraño atacante se lanzaba sobre el nuevamente.

Varios golpes rápidos cayeron sobre Picoro quien usando su velocidad los esquivo.

Picoro. Quien eres maldito???!!!!!

¿?: Prueba esto, el atacante disparo su poder en contra de Picoro.

Picoro: rayos!!!!!!

Picoro bloqueo aquella energía uniendo sus manos, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo arrastro algunos metros, Picoro desvió la energía lanzándola lejos mientras encaraba a su enemigo.

En extraño se despojo de su capa descubriendo su identidad.

¿?: Picoro……tu eres mio!!!!

Picoro: pero que demo…?????

¿: Sorprendido?????...

Un enorme nameku vestido con un traje morado con combinado amarillo y naranja en sus brazos y piernas, y con un enorme cristal en su pecho lo miraba en forma retadora.

Picoro: ¨¨rayos no puedo creerlo¨¨

Así que eres tú…….

Slug….

Slug, el Namekusein renegado que tiempo atrás había intentado destruir a la tierra y que había sido derrotado por Goku estaba frente a el.

Slug: veo que aun me recuerdas!

Picoro: que demonios haces aquí?….se supone que tu ya habías sido destruido...como rayos te escapaste del infierno?

Slug: nada detiene al más poderoso de los Namekus!!!! Ni siquiera tu…..Picoro!!!

Picoro: que rayos quieres??...

Slug: No te hagas el inocente! Tú tienes algo que yo quiero!

Picoro: Yo no tengo nada que pueda pertenecerte miserable!

Slug: me ha sido encomendado a una misión….y es obtener….una esfera….una esfera del dragón, la esfera que acabas de encontrar!!

Picoro: ja! Así que sabes de las esferas…..y que te hace pensar que te la voy a entregar?

Slug (cruzándose de brazos) no espero que lo hagas…je, je, je, je……

Picoro: Infeliz, no se como te escapaste del infierno…pero te enviare ahí nuevamente!!!!

Slug: je, je, je, je…..pudiste haber ahorrado mucho dolor si me la hubieras entregado…pero ahora….voy a acabarte lentamente!

Picoro: ya lo veremos!

Slug: Prepárate!!

Picoro: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!! MMMAAAAAASAAAEEENNNNKOOOOPOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

FIN DEL CAPITULO V


	6. Chapter 6

A BAD REFLECTION OF YOU

Por Cyber Ninja

Capitulo VI

OPERACIÓN: DESTRUIR A LOS GUERREROS Z

Una encarnizada batalla se había desatado en lo profundo del bosque de la montaña Paoz, el Joven Gohan se enfrentaba en un combate a muerte, a un enemigo del pasado, a un enemigo que creía muerto, el Androide Cell.

Gohan: no me vencerás Cell!

Cell: ja, ja, ja eso lo veremos!

Ambos luchaban con fuerza, Cell lanzo varios fireballs de energía contra Gohan su usaba su velocidad al máximo, al esquivarlas varios árboles fueron destruidos a causa de los impactos, Gohan usando sus puños bloqueo algunas esferas, Cell lo ataco con una patada voladora, Gohan lo bloqueo con la palma de la mano, y contraatacó con una patada giratoria impactando a Cell y haciéndolo retroceder.

Cell: (sobandose la mejilla) je, je, je, je, Te recordaba más enano, has crecido mucho, Gohan!

Gohan. Como es que estas vivo, yo te había derrotado!

Cell: je, je, je….Salí del infierno y es a ahí donde te enviare ahora!!

Cell junto sus palmas y lanzo una enorme bola de energía, Gohan la bloqueo usando sus manos, pero la energía fue tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de derribarlo.

Gohan: aaaahhh. Eso…eso fue muy fuerte!

Gohan lanzo lejos el poder de Cell y se lanzo contra su oponente.

Gohan: te derrote una vez y lo volveré a hacer!!

Cell: (sonriendo siniestramente) je, je, je.

Cell también se lanzo al ataque contra Gohan, el impacto de sus ataques provoco una enorme explosión que cimbro toda la Montaña.

Mientras en otro lugar, Goten y Trunks seguían tratando de localizar la esfera de 3 estrellas.

Trunks: ummmmm! Según este mini radar de mama, la esfera de tres estrellas se encuentra………hacia allá, si!

Goten. ……oye Trunks, no sientes el Ki de Gohan?

Trunks: uh?..Bueno, si, tienes razón, yo también lo siento, y cada vez aumenta más y más…de hecho….en esa otra dirección también siento el Ki del señor Picoro!

Goten: están luchando, pero contra quien?...puedo sentir 2 Kis poderosos!!

Trunks: sea lo que sea no podemos detenernos ahora, el tiempo sigue corriendo, recuerdas, No olvidemos que nosotros aun tenemos una misión…..estoy seguro que ellos vencerán, los dos son muy fuertes!

Goten. Si…tienes razón, vamos!

Los chiquillos continuaron volando en dirección a la que indicaba el mini radar. En ese momento el objeto en la pequeña pantalla resplandecía más insistentemente.

Trunks: mira Goten!…la señal es cada vez más fuerte!...estamos cerca…

Goten: que bien, hay que darnos prisa!

En eso los ojos de los niños se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa.

Trunks: Go...goten la señal viene de ahí, de ese lugar!

Goten: o...oye Trunks, pero si ese es un……..

Goten y Trunks: PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES???!!!.

Mientras tanto en las Montañas Nevadas , otra batalla se había desatado, Picoro combatía contra el Namekusein renegado Slug , los dos intercambiaban golpes , pero Slug lucia confiado en sus ataques , lanzo una patada , Picoro la bloqueo con su antebrazo y ataco con un puñetazo que golpeo en la mejilla a Slug , este retrocedió y se elevo , lanzo una patada voladora que golpeo a Picoro en el estomago , Picoro se estrello contra un pilar de roca cercano , y varias ráfagas de energía lanzadas por Slug lo atacaron impactadose en su cuerpo.

Picoro. AAAARRRG!!

Slug: JA, JA, JA, ya te cansaste Picoro?...

Picoro: aarg, Miserable, MAAASAENNKOOPOOOOO!!!

El ataque especial fue lanzado , impactando a Slug en el cuerpo , Picoro voló a toda velocidad dispuesto a atacarlo , su puño se incrusto en el rostro de Slug , este reacciono y lo golpeo con el suyo , después de esto las palmas de sus manos chocaron iniciándose un duelo de fuerzas entre ambos , ninguno cedía en su intento de derribar al contrario , Picoro lanzo rodillazos que Slug bloqueo con sus propias rodillas , Slug trataba de doblar las manos de Picoro , este usaba sus fuerzas para no caer ,pero el poder de su contrincante estaba venciendo.

Picoro: ¨¨¨ rayos!! Si no hago algo, me derrotara!¨¨

Slug: deja de luchar Picoro y ríndete, así tu muerte será menos dolorosa!!!

Picoro: arrgg! Nunca lo haré, Mal nacido!

Slug: eres un tonto, no me derrotaras, te enviare al infierno y después me apoderare de la esfera!

Picoro. Aaarg, eso crees?

Picoro lanzo un cabezazo contra Slug , lo golpeo en el abdomen con su rodilla , ambos seguían cayeron mientras seguían enfrascados en una feroz lucha , sus cuerpos cayeron al pie de una Montaña , ambos rodaron cuesta abajo mientras seguían intercambiando Golpes , al llegar abajo se separaron , Slug se incorporo y lanzo sus ataques Mortales contra Picoro ,este contraatacó con su energía y bloqueo su ataque y enseguida ambos se lanzaron nuevamente uno contra el otro.

Mientras Krillin y N. 18 volaban a través de los pueblos de la montaña rastreando la esfera de 6 estrellas.

N. 18: y bien? Que dice ese radar?

Krillin: bueno….vamos en la dirección correcta, .-en eso se detuvo bruscamente mientras volteaba con nerviosismo hacia otra dirección.

Krillin: son los Kis de Gohan y Picoro!

N. 18: tienes razón….puedo sentirlos! Están luchando!

Krillin: no se con quien luchen, pero una cosa es segura, No son Goku y Vegeta!

N. 18: lo mejor será que continuemos con nuestro camino…..ellos podrán arreglárselas!

Krillin: Uh?..oh…si…vamos!

Mientras tanto con Goten y Trunks

Los pequeños Semisaya llegaban al lugar indicado para buscar la esfera del dragón, El parque de diversiones.

Goten: no puedo creer que la esfera este aquí……este lugar es enorme, por donde empezaremos a buscar?

Trunks: ummm, Pues creo que primero que nada debemos seguir la señal hasta encontrarla, tiene que esta aquí, Goten, lo mejor será que la busquemos a pie para no llamar la atención de acuerdo?

Goten: si, vamos!

Los dos niños aterrizaron a las afueras del parque, lejos de la vista de las personas, al hacerlo entraron al lugar pagando sus entradas gracias a la mesada de Trunks.

Ya dentro del lugar ambos empezaron a caminar, el parque estaba lleno de personas, que caminaban y se divertían en las diversas atracciones y juegos de entretenimiento.

Goten: Trunks, que te dice el radar?

Trunks: ummm, pues según esto no debemos estar lejos….sigamos avanzando.

Goten: oh, Mira Trunks!

Trunks: que?..que pasa, Goten, viste la esfera?..

Goten. Eh?..No, mira ahí esta la montaña rusa, siempre he querido subirme!

Trunks se va de espaldas y rápidamente se levanta con una enorme vena en su frente

Trunk: no seas Tonto Goten, tenemos una importante misión, no hay tiempo para los juegos!

Goten: uh... si tienes razón…sigamos buscando Trunks. , si?

Trunks: de acuerdo!…no hay tiempo para estas niñerías y…..oh! mira!

Goten: (volteando hacia todos lados) que?...que pasa?...encontraste la esfera del dragón?

Trunks: no, Ahí esta el puesto de algodones de azúcar, a mi me encantan!

Ahora es Goten quien se va de espaldas.

Mientras en otro extremo del parque 2 extrañas personas con miradas frías y su expresión indiferente contemplaban a toda la gente que circulaba a su alrededor.

¿?1: Ya están aquí….

¿?2: Perfecto! Ya estaba empezando a impacientarme, es hora de divertirnos!

¿?1: Recuerda el plan! Hay que ir tras esa esfera!

¿?2: Si ya lo se! No seas aguafiestas, vamos!

Los dos extraños empezaron a caminar en dirección a los pequeños Goten y Trunks, mientras estos continuaban rastreando la esfera, mientras comían 2 algodones de azúcar.

Goten: um, chop, Faltara mucho?..

Trunks: umm! Ya casi estamos frente a ella.

(En eso tiro el palo del algodón de azúcar y señalo al frente) mira, ahí esta!

Goten: ummm, yo no veo nada, solo esta el puesto del tiro al blanco.

Trunks: se habrá descompuesto esto o que? Según el radar, la esfera esta justamente ahí!

Goten se aproximo hacia el puesto y en eso su vista se clavo en el estante de los muñecos que eran otorgados como premios y ahí descubrió un objeto que resplandecía sobre lo demás y el que reconoció en el acto.

Goten: oh mira Trunks, Ahí esta la esfera!

Trunks: donde, Donde esta?..

Goten: ahí! Entre los premios!

Trunks: que bien, la encontramos! Hay que ir por ella

Los niños trataban de llegar al puesto pasando sobre la gente que se había arremolinado alrededor.

Trunks: con permiso, Con permiso, ouch, disculpe!

Goten: auch! Lo siento, fue sin querer…je, je, je!

Finalmente los 2 niños llegaron ante el encargado.

Trunks: oiga señor, disculpe.

Encargado: si, Que deseas niño, quieres poner a prueba tu puntería?

Trunks: emmm, No, ahora no! Solo queríamos pedirle que por favor nos podría dar esa esfera resplandeciente que esta en el estante, la necesitamos para algo muy importante!

Encargado: queeee, Quieren que les de unos de mis premios, lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo!

Trunks: que, Pero por que?...

Encargado: para empezar esa esfera no la estoy entregando como premio, es de mi propiedad, y además es parte del adorno de mi puesto, lo siento mucho!

Goten: pe…pero por favor, no sea malo, de verdad la necesitamos mucho!

Trunks: por favor! Es muy importante!

Encargado: he dicho que no, Asi que si me disculpan debo seguir trabajando, así que retírense!

Trunks: grrrr!

Goten: ………….

El encargado se retiro para atender a otras personas mientras Trunks y Goten preocupados se apartaban del lugar.

Goten: Y ahora que haremos, Trunks?

Trunks: ummm, ni hablar...no tenemos de otra más que tomarla sin permiso! Goten, distrae al encargado mientras yo me apodero de la esfera, de acuerdo?

Goten: De acuerdo!

En eso Goten se acerco al encargado mientras Trunks se preparaba para tomar la esfera.

Goten: oiga señor, disculpe!

Encargado: que quieres ahora niño, les dije que se retiraran!

Goten: emm…si, Pero nada mas quería decirle que...oh mire eso!!!

Encargado: (volteando) que, que pasa?...

Goten; (haciéndole una disimulada seña con la mano izquierda a Trunks) ahí, mire! Parece que algo se mueve en ese rincón…

Encargado: moverse algo, donde?...

Trunks rápidamente usando su velocidad voló al estante y tomo la esfera y desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Encargado: estas loco, Ahí no se mueve nada!...vete de aquí y no me sigas molestando!

Goten: oh, si lo siento, creo que me equivoque, je, je, je, Adiós!

Encargado: (murmurando) niño loco!

Goten rápidamente se reunió con Trunks que ya se encontraba fuera de la vista del encargado del puesto.

Goten: la obtuviste Trunks?

Trunks: je, je, je, aquí esta!

Goten: que bien, al fin la conseguimos!

Trunks: si, lo mejor será irnos ya, antes de que ocurra algo mas, vamos Goten!

Goten: si, vamos!

Los niños empezaron a correr cuando en eso chocaron con dos cuerpos que se habían situado enfrente de ellos.

Goten: Ouch!

Trunks: Ohhh!

Los dos cayeron al suelo por el golpe, mientras abrían los ojos con sorpresa.

Trunks: Pero que rayos, eh?

Goten: ayy, eso me dolió y…..?

¿? 1: Por que tanta prisa niños?...

¿? 2: no deben correr tan rápido….se pueden lastimar…je, je, je

Trunks: ¿?????...

Goten: pero…usted es….

Una hermosa chica rubia vestida con chaleco y falda de mezclilla acompañada de un muchacho con vestimenta negra combinado con mezclillay con el cabello negro y largo los miraban en forma burlona.

Goten y Trunks: 18?????????

N.18: bingo! Ya que estamos todos aquí aprovechare para presentarles a mi hermano N. 17

Goten y Trunks: Queeeee????

N.17: ustedes tienen algo que nosotros queremos……lo mejor seria que nos lo entregen por las buenas!

Trunks: pero 18, para que quiere usted la esfera, recuerde que tenemos que protegerla de los malos y…

Goten: (tomándolo por el hombro) espera Trunks!

Trunks volteo y en rostro de Goten descubrió un semblante serio y con preocupación.

Goten: algo no esta bien, no sientes esos Kis?...

Trunks: Kis, bueno si…puedo sentirlos! son Kis…. acaso crees que?...

Goten: algo esta mal aquí!

Trunks: mi mama me dijo alguna vez que los androides no tienen Ki…por eso no podemos sentirlo pero….

Goten: El de ella si podemos sentirlo……

Trunks: No hay tiempo de averiguar eso, es un Ki poderoso, Goten prepárate para defenderte!

N.18: así que pretenden interferir con nuestro deber?

N.17: parece que pretende morir rápido.

Sin darse cuenta los hermanos volaron a toda velocidad golpeando a los pequeños semisayas, 18 ataco a Goten con una patada, mientras 17 golpeo a Trunks con un codazo, los ataques provocaron que ambos se estrellaran contra una gruesa pared que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

La gente que se encontraba alrededor se asusto debido al tremendo alboroto. Y empezó a acercarse para saber que ocurría.

Trunks: (incorporándose) ayyyy, Goten estas bien?

Goten: Ayyyy, siii, Eso si me dolió!

Trunks: hay que pensar el modo de escaparnos de esos tipos!

Goten se incorporo rápidamente y con los ojos abiertos de la impresión levanto su mano en señal de advertencia.

Goten: pues hay que pensar rápido por que vienen hacia nosotros!

17 y 18 volvían al ataque lanzándose sobre los niños , estos rápidamente se elevaron esquivando sus golpes , los misteriosos androides los siguieron , mientras los semisayas trataban de escapar de ellos , 17 y 18 empezaron a lanzar descargas de energía contra ellos , algunas podían esquivarlos moviéndose con gran velocidad pero otros empezaron causar destrucción en el lugar en las atracciones , y los puestos provocando un enorme pánico entre la gente que asistía al parque , las personas empezaron a correr asustadas tratando de salvarse de los ataques , mientras en el cielo Goten y Trunks trataban de esquivar los ataques de 17 y 18.

Goten: Toda esta gente esta en peligro! Hay que hacer algo Trunks!

Trunks: Yo ya me canse de huir, voto por que les pateemos el trasero!

Goten: hagámoslo!

Los semisayas detuvieron su vuelo y cambiaron de curso dispuestos a enfrentarse a sus atacantes, 17 lanzo ráfagas de energía que Trunks y Goten bloquearon disparando sus ataques, 18 voló sobre 17, y con veloces patadas ataco a Goten y Trunks, sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar los tomo de sus ropas y los arrojo contra 17 que rápidamente los golpeo con sus puños y haciendo chocar sus cabezas los lanzo lejos, los niños se encontraban desconcertados ante los ataques de sus enemigos.

Goten: aayayy, Ayaayayayyaaaayyyy!!! Mi cabecita…

Trunks: que forma de pelear es esa? Aaaauuuhhh!

Los hermanos los miraban con sonrisa burlona mientras los niños seguían doliéndose.

N.18: se creen muy listos verdad?...

N.17: ustedes ni remotamente podrán vencernos…

N.18: por que no nos dan la esfera por las buenas, podrían ahorrarse mucho dolor…

Goten: grrrr, jamás lo haremos!

Trunks: (guardándose la esfera entre su ropa) es más….si ustedes par de payasos quieren la esfera, vengan por ella!

17: si así lo quieren……

18: Se arrepentirán de desafiarnos!

Los chicos se lanzaron contra sus adversarios con gran furia, Goten empezó a combatir con 17, mientras Trunks se enfrentaba a 18, el combate parecía parejo pero los niños se empezaron a ver en serios aprietos para defenderse de los ataques de sus agresores.

Goten atacaba con sus mejores golpes a 17, este bloqueaba y lo atacaba con fuerza mientras ambos chocaban en el aire, un codazo seguido de una patada mandaron a volar a Goten quien se estrello contra el puesto del tiro al blanco que se encontraba justamente abajo.

Goten cayó derribando varios adornos que se encontraban ante los sorprendidos ojos del encargado.

Encargado: (con una expresión de furia) otra vez tu, mira lo que le has hecho a mi puesto!

El hombre levanto a Goten agarrándolo de la ropa pero este aun se encontraba atontado por los golpes pero en eso levanto la vista y vio que 17 había lanzado un ataque de energía directamente hacia ellos, Goten rápidamente tomo de la ropa al sorprendido encargado y con gran velocidad salieron rápidamente, un segundo después el puesto del tiro al blanco volaba en pedazos ante las ojos de las demás personas que huían rápidamente ante el alboroto.

Goten: Esta bien señor?..

Encargado: oh no, mira lo que le ha pasado a mi puesto!

Goten: yo, lo siento mucho……

El hombre con una gran furia en su rostro sujeto a Goten de su ropa mientras le gritaba en su cara.

Encargado: que lo sientes?..., que lo sientes, mira lo que le paso a mi negocio, quien me lo va a pagar??!!!

Goten: (con una gran gota en su frente) ehh...pu….pues….

En eso Goten volteo hacia arriba con un rictus de sorpresa en su rostro y rápidamente empujo lejos al hombre mientras el daba un giro hacia atrás, segundos después una ráfaga de energía paso entre ellos destruyendo todo a su paso.

Encargado: que rayos fue eso????!!!...

Goten: disculpe, pero tengo algo que hacer!

Goten voló hacia num. 17 mientras el hombre lo contemplaba con la quijada hasta el suelo por la sorpresa.

Encargado: pero que???!!!! Ese niño voló!!!!! Que hasta pasando aquí?????!!!!

Num. 17 ya esperaba el ataque de pequeño Saiya, lanzo una nueva esfera de energía que Goten esquivo y enseguida un cabezazo impacto a 17 seguido de un puñetazo al rostro haciéndolo retroceder.

N. 17: maldito enano!

Goten: ahora veras!

Ambos continuaron combatiendo mientras no muy lejos de ellos 18 combatía con el pequeño Trunks, el hijo de Vegeta atacaba ferozmente a la chica rubia, ella contraatacaba con varia patadas contra Trunks, quien pudo esquivarlas y aprovechando un descuido la golpeo con su puño en el estomago.

N.18: aaaaaaahhh!

Trunks: toma esto!

N. 18: (tocándose el abdomen) nunca te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres?

Trunks: (con la mejillas coloradas) ehhh?, bueno…es que….usted empezó y….

N.18: je, je, je, Idiota!!!!

Trunks: eh?...

Un rodillazo al abdomen sacudió a Trunks sacándole todo el aire seguido de un golpe al rostro que lo mando a estrellarse contra la estructura de la rueda de la fortuna.

La gente que aun se encontraba en la rueda los observaba sorprendidos mientras Trunks alcanzo a sujetarse de una barra de acero para así no caerse.

Trunks: Ayyyy, ya veo por que mi Papa me decía que no debo confiar en las mujeres!

En eso 18 se poso en lo mas alto de la rueda de la fortuna Trunks levanto la vista, la descubrió y rápidamente se elevo a su encuentro.

Trunks: bien! se acabo la consideración! Ahhhh!!

Ambos empezaron a combatir en el reducido espacio, 18 atacaba con potentes golpes, Trunks giraba atrás y adelante para esquivarlos, pero un descuido casi le costo caro, pues una patada se lanzo hacia su rostro, el semisaya pudo esquivarla a duras penas pero aun así el efecto fue tan poderoso que lo lanzo algunos metros al aire.

Trunks: rayos!!!!!!!

Trunks siguió flotando mientras contemplaba a su enemiga que aun permanecía con la pierna extendida en el aire, sin preocuparse siquiera tomo un mecho de cabello y lo sujeto sobre su oreja mientras lo miraba burlonamente.

Trunks: ¨¨ por que siento que esto ya lo he vivido antes?...¨¨

N. 18: (bajando su pierna) no me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer….

Trunks: gggrrrrrr! Claro que no! Aaaahhh!

Trunks se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin y se lanzo contra 18, la chica bloqueo su ataque, pero Trunks sin retroceder seguía golpeando, un derechazo al rostro la hizo perder el equilibrio, Trunks ataca golpeándola en la espalda con su codo.

Mientras 17 atacaba a Goten , sus puños , piernas y rodillas chocaban al unísono , ambos buscaban destruirse a cualquier costo , Goten cubrió una patada con sus manos y convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyajin ante los desconcertados ojos de 17 lo cargo sobre su hombro y dándole varias vueltas lo lanzo contra un edificio cercano , 17 atravesó la estructura cayendo sobre varios escombros , Goten lo siguió dispuesto a atacarlo nuevamente , la gente salía desesperada del edificio ante los ataques mientras Goten entro por el hoyo generado por 17 , la gente solo escuchaba golpes secos y explosiones dentro del edificio , los escombros continuaban cayendo mientras las personas trataban de huir , los ventanas explotaban debidos a los fuertes impactos , los golpes y ataques se escuchaban en el interior , pero nadie sabia que ocurría adentro.

La gente retrocedía temerosa mientras los golpes y explosiones aun se escuchaban, en eso una pared exploto con un rayo de energía… varios impactos atravesaron otras paredes, seguido de un fuerte estruendo de pronto todo quedo en silencio.

Trunk seguía combatiendo, atacando con fuerza a la chica androide, un golpe hizo retroceder a 18 cuando en reparo en Goten.

Trunks: Goten!...Goten!...respóndeme estas bien??!!!! Y ahhhh!!

Bloqueo una patada de 18 y con una patada voladora se la quito de encima y voló rápidamente hacia el edificio temiendo el destino de su amigo.

Trunks: Cielos! Estará bien?... Goten, Goten, por favor respóndeme, Goten!

El pesado silencio seguía en el ambiente cuando de pronto el techo voló atravesado por un bólido, 17 volaba noqueado pasando muy cerca de Trunks.

Trunks: (siguiéndolo con la vista) pero que…rayos??!!!

Finalmente 17 se estrello contra una pequeña torre cercana.

Trunks aun seguía sorprendido por lo que acaba de presenciar pero en eso reacciono y voló rápidamente hacia el edificio de donde había salido volando 17.

Al llegar vio que Goten salía por el techo sobandose su mano derecha repetidamente…

Goten. (Sobandose su mano y sacudiéndola) aaayy aya yayay! Mi manita!

Trunks: Goten, Estas bien?...

Goten: Ayyyy, Creo que si, pero me lastime mi mano al pegarle a ese tipo!

Trunks: ja, ja, ja! Pues por lo que veo valió la pena, mira hacia donde lo mandaste a volar! Ja, ja, ja!

Goten: si verdad, ja, ja, ja, ja! Oh, Oye Trunks…tienes la esfera?...

Trunks. (Tocándose entre su ropa) si! aquí esta!

Goten: creo que lo mejor seria irnos de aquí y…cuidado Trunks!

Trunks: que?...oooohhh!

Unas poderosas descargas de energía se dirigían hacia ellos, ambos se apartaron para evitarlas mientras caían destruyendo finalmente lo que quedaba del edificio.

N.18: malditos sean!!!!

N. 17: ahora si se van a morir enanos!!

Goten: Aaaayyaaayaaayyyyy!! Ahora si se enojaron!

Trunks: si…eso puedo verlo…ummm Goten ni hablar….el plan A que era luchar contra ellos al parecer no ha funcionado, pasemos al plan B.

Goten: oye Trunks, cual es el plan B?

Trunks: Muy sencillo….Huir, vamonos de aquí Goten!!!

Goten: Trunks…espérame!!!

Ambos empezaron a volar con gran velocidad mientras 17 y 18 los perseguían.

N17: no escaparan!

N. 17 y N. 18 continuaban persiguiendo en el aire a Goten y Trunks, lanzado fuertes descargas de energía contra ellos,

Trunks: Goten! Aquí peligran muchas personas hay que alejarlos de aquí!!

Goten: de acuerdo, volemos rápido!

Expulsando sus kis aumentaron su velocidad mientras aun continuaban siendo perseguidos por los androides.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientas tanto en otro lugar en los limites de la Montaña Paoz, Gohan volaba velozmente pasando varios árboles y arbustos, lentamente aterrizo en un inmenso claro a la mitad del bosque, al descender completamente miro a ambos lados con su semblante serio, camino un par de pasos, y se detuvo súbitamente.

Gohan: donde estas?...por que no das la cara Cell?...

Silencio

Gohan: ¨¨ha ocultado su Ki, pero esta cerca, lo se!¨¨

En eso la voz de su enemigo se escucha.

Cell: acaso sientes temor Gohan?

Gohan rápidamente volteo hacia atrás pero al hacerlo descubrió que no había nada.

Cell: tienes buenas razones para temer…

Gohan: deja de hablar! Sal y pelea!!! Engrendo del infierno!!!!!

Cell: oh! Me impresiona tu carácter! Nada mal para un niño llorón y consentido!

Gohan: Cállate Maldito!!

Cell: que te pasa? Acaso sientes tanto miedo que te vas a poner a llorar?

Gohan volteaba desesperadamente hacia todos lados pero era incapaz de sentir el Ki de Cell.

Cell: hay cosas que jamás cambian Gohan, siempre has necesitado de otros! En especial de tu querido padre!

Gohan: yo…..no…no es cierto!

Cell: Tiene sentido...piénsalo….cuantas veces no tuvo que venir tu padre a salvarte?...cada batalla, cada triunfo que anhelabas, tu padre tenia que ayudarte para poder vencer…incluso cuando luchaste conmigo tuviste que recibir apoyo de tu padre desde el mas allá, no eres capaz de valerte por ti mismo! Siempre serás un niño llorón y consentido, ja, ja, ja, ja!!!!!

Gohan se mantenía con la vista baja escuchando aquellas hirientes palabras de su adversario, cada una de ellas taladraba su mente, es que acaso tenia razón, no se podía considerar un verdadero Guerrero tal y como lo era su padre?

Mientras seguía absorto en sus pensamientos la figura de Cell aparecía a sus espaldas recargada en el tronco de un frondoso árbol mirándolo en forma burlona con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho , mientras el viento nuevamente soplaba alterando el movimientos de los árboles a su alrededor.

Cell: lamento decirte que en esta ocasión tu padre no te podrá ayudar!...por que no solo me entregas la esfera, prometo que tu agonía será lo mas corta posible!

Solo habia silencio

Gohan continuaba parado en el mismo lugar con la mirada baja, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Cell: (sonriendo irónicamente) con que aun te resistes?...insistes en querer luchar…..patético, no me derrotaras mocoso, no importa cuanto lo intentes!

Gohan: …………….

Cell: no vas a decir nada?...te crees muy valiente verdad?...je, je, je…ni hablar tendré que usar otros métodos para convencerte!

En ese instante Cell desapareció de su sitio, lentamente Gohan levantaba su mirada, sus ojos desprendían una furia desconocida, cerro sus puños repentinamente mientras los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban.

En un instante una patada había sido lanzada a su rostro, provocando un sonido seco que cimbro el lugar.

Cell: pero que?

Gohan: Buen intento Cell….

El pie de Cell que había sido lanzado contra el rostro de Gohan había sido detenido por su antebrazo con solo levantar su mano y sin siquiera moverse de su sitio.

Gohan: (Girando su mirada lentamente) acaso crees que con todo esas palabras vas a vencerme? romper mi confianza y mi fe en mi?...que poco me conoces!

Cell: que??? Miserable!

Cell ataco nuevamente pero su puño solo se estrello con la palma abierta de Gohan.

Cell: rayos!

Gohan: no se como es que has vuelto, pero juro que te acabare!!!!

Gohan empezó a atacar con mucha furia a su enemigo, lanzando una serie de golpes, Cell retrocedió adolorido y con furia, se detuvo a distancia de Gohan, de repente junto sus manos preparando para lanzar un ataque.

Cell: Kame….Hame….

Gohan se coloco en posición defensiva preparándose para contrarrestar el ataque de Cell.

Cell: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

El poderoso Kamehameha fue lanzado en forma fulminante contra el hijo de Goku quien se preparo para recibirlo.

Gohan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Desplegando el poder de su Ki recibió el ataque con la palma de sus manos, arrastrándolo mientras seguía conteniendo la poderosa energía.

Gohan: aaaarrgg!! Que poder!!! Es terrible!!!!

Haciendo un acopio de fuerzas, lanzo con sus manos la energía hacia arriba explotando miles de metros en el cielo generando un enorme resplandor en todo el lugar.

Gohan: Cielos! Esa energía era muy poderosa, no recordaba que Cell tuviera esa clase de poder.

En eso Cell apareció flotando a varios metros de el.

Cell: Espero que te hayas dado cuenta del alcance de mi poder!

Gohan: ¨¨ tiene razón, el alcance de su poder es desconocido, aun siento las manos entumidas¨¨

Cell: la esfera! Entrégamela!!!

Gohan: que ganas con tener la esfera, por que servir a ese ser diabólico que tiene la apariencia de mi Papa? Dímelo!!!

Cell: je, je, je…digamos que me di cuenta quien es el equipo ganador…….muy pronto ustedes serán historia, JA, JA, JA, JA!!!

Gohan: bastardo, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya!

Cell: solo eres una sabandija!

Ambos asumieron sus posiciones de combate mientras el viento soplaba nuevamente, esta vez con más furia e intensidad.

De pronto uno se lanzaron nuevamente uno contra el otro iniciando un nuevo y mas rápido intercambio de golpes , Gohan atacaba fuertemente , golpeándolo en la cara lo hizo retroceder , Gohan resorteo en un árbol pateando al androide , Cell giro y empezó a patear árboles lanzándolos contra Gohan , quien se movió para evitar sus impactos , Cell siguió pateando y lanzo dos troncos contra el semisaya , Gohan extendió sus manos recibiendo las frondosas estructuras de madera , empezó a girarlas golpeando con ellas a Cell , quien debido al impacto se estrello contra una pared rocosa , Gohan lanzo uno de los troncos hacia Cell , este reacciono destruyéndolo con su puño , Gohan lanzo al aire el otro tronco pateándolo volviendo a impactar a Cell..

Cell: ahh! maldito!

Gohan: vamos Cell, ven por mí!

Cell: Si insistes!!!!

Ambos se atacaron con los puños y después de eso se sujetaron los brazos mutuamente iniciándose una batalla de fuerzas, de pronto Cell lo ataco con su antebrazo y rápidamente saco la esfera de entre la ropa de Gohan.

Gohan: pero que?

Cell: tomare esto…je, je, je

Gohan intento reaccionar pero solo fue recibido por una patada en el estomago que lanzo lejos haciéndolo chocar contra varios árboles.

Gohan: (incorporándose) que hiciste????

En eso se toco la ropa dándose cuenta de la realidad

Gohan: la esfera!! Ya no la tengo!

Cell: buscabas esto?

La esfera yacía en la palma de la mano del maligno ser quien se la mostraba a Gohan.

Gohan: Infeliz!!! Dámela!!!

Cell: la quieres???? Pues ven por ella….

Gohan voló hacia Cell pero este lanzo una ráfaga de energía pero Gohan la desvió con su antebrazo pero aprovechando el descuido de este, Cell se elevo rápidamente.

Cell: Vamos!!! Ven por ella!!!Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

Gohan: no te permitiré escapar!!!

Cell incremento su velocidad al vuelo siendo seguido muy de cerca por Gohan.

Gohan: detente!!!!!

Cell: ¨¨ Eso es Gohan!...sígueme!..Je, je, je, je¨¨

Mientras en la profundidad de las montañas nevadas, otra mortal lucha seguía.

Los golpes de los contendientes hacían cimbrar todo el lugar. Picoro y Slug continuaban su guerra atacándose con todos su poder, después de varios intercambios de golpes se separaron….Picoro retrocedió mientras Slug lanzo sus mortales ráfagas enseguida voló para evitar ser tocado, y como consecuencia los rayos impactaron en las montañas provocando fuertes derrumbes.

Picoro. Demonios!!! Eso si estuvo cerca y…

Slug: sorpresa Picoro!

Un codazo demoledor lo golpeo en su nuca seguido de varios golpes al rostro, Picoro trato de cubrirse los golpes y reacciono pateando a Slug en el rostro, este giro y con un golpe al estomago sacudió a Picoro, en eso Slug empezó a buscar en el cinturón de Picoro con insistencia.

Slug: Tu esfera será Mía!

Picoro: Te equivocas!!!!!!

Picoro lo sujeto de las manos dándole un cabezazo, y lanzando varias combinaciones de golpes se lo quito de encima.

Slug retrocedió limpiándose la sangre del rostro y al mismo tiempo lanzo una mirada de furia a su enemigo, en es instante Picoro volvió al ataque y sorpresivamente Slug escupió su sangre hacia Picoro.

Picoro: (esquivándola) ???????

Slug: Je, je, je, je, que opinas de esto, puaf!

Una y otra vez escupía la sangre contra Picoro quien las esquivaba rápidamente.

Picoro: ¨¨que rayos pretende este sujeto?¨ y que...?¨¨

En eso su vista se poso en el suelo congelado, se percato del efecto de la sangre al contacto del suelo.

Picoro: ¨¨¨su sangre esta quemando el suelo, es inflamable, eso ya lo había visto antes…..con Goku¨¨

¨¨Si….ahora recuerdo que Goku ataco a Gohan del mismo modo. , rayos!

Su descuido le costo caro ya que una mancha de sangre cayo sobre su espalda iniciando el fuego.

Picoro: rayos!!!! Estoy ardiendo!!!!

La espalda de Picoro se cubría cada vez más de fuego, este cayó al suelo y empezó a rodar por la nieve tratando de apagarse. Cuando lo logro suspiro aliviado pero vio que por poco le costaba la vida.

Picoro: maldición! Otro poco y me convierto en una antorcha!!!

En eso levanto la vista solo alcanzo al ver un pie que se dirigía a su rostro.

Picoro: rayos!!!

Picoro giro a un lado poco antes de ser pateado, pero Slug lo inmovilizo clavando su rodilla en su estomago. y rápidamente tomo la esfera de su cinturón.

Picoro: nooooooo!!!!

Slug: es mía!!!!

Lo tomo de la ropa y lo lanzo contra una columna congelada.

Picoro: AAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!

Slug cerro su puño sobre la esfera del dragón mientras empezó a elevarse poco sonriendo triunfante.

Slug: ja, ja, ja, gracias por el regalo, ja, ja, ja, ja

Picoro: (incorporándose) no dejare que escapes!!!

Slug: pues alcánzame si puedes!!!!

Slug voló a toda velocidad seguido muy de cera por Picoro, incrementado sus kis, desaparecieron rápidamente del lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el templo sagrado, Bulma, Videl y Milk acompañadas de Dende llegaban después de haber viajado en su vehiculo volador de Bulma:

Bulma: al fin llegamos!!

Milk: gracias al cielo llegamos bien!

Dende: Hola Mister Popo!

Mister Popo: Kamizamas….que bueno que estas sanos y salvos!

Dende: si afortunadamente estamos bien….no sabes todo lo que ha pasado, Goku y Vegeta se comportan en forma hostil, trataron de destruir a Gohan y los demás! Y ahora buscan las esferas del dragón!

Kamizamas: todo eso es terribles…..que va basar ahora?..

Dende: Gohan y los demás están tratando de encontrar las esferas antes que Goku y Vegeta, pero no será fácil!

Bulma: yo se que Gohan y los demás podrán lograrlo, Dende…debemos tener fe en ellos!

Milk: oh cielos! Estoy muy preocupada por Gohan y Goten…pueden estar arriesgando sus vidas.

Videl: por favor Milk, no se preocupe, se que ellos estarán bien!

Milk: como quieres que no me preocupe….además tú también deberías preocuparte….podías quedarte viuda antes de la Boda!

Aquel comentario hizo que Videl se pusiera Roja.

Bulma: vamos Milk, no presiones a Videl, además ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes en que pensar!

Milk: si, creo que tienes razón!

De pronto una voz empezó a escucharse a lo lejos.

¿: Videl!...Videl!...

Bulma: quien es????...

Videl: es….mi Padre!

Mr. Satan: Videeeeeellllll!!! Hooolaaaaaa!!!!!!.

Mr. Satán llegaba al templo en compañía de Mr. Bu quien lo llevaba volando en su espalda.

Bulma: ( poniendo su mano derecha sobre su frente ) cielos! Justo lo que nos faltaba!

Mr. Satán: bien Bu, llegamos, ya puedes bajarme.

Mr. Bu: Bueno.

Mr. Satán: No! Espera! AAAASIIIII NOOOOOOOO!!!!! AAJAAJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Bu giro ocasionando que Mr. Satán perdiera el equilibrio y cayera estrellándose en el suelo del templo ante los atónitos ojos de los demás.

Videl: PAPA!!!!!!

Bulma: uff! Eso debió doler!

Dende: cielos! Que golpe!

Mr. Popo: y yo que acababa de limpiar el pisos……….

Videl corrió hacia su padre quien estaba incrustado en un gran hoyo en el Mosaico.

Videl: Papa!, Papa, estas bien?? Por favor! Respóndeme!

Mr. Satán: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, ayayayayayayayayayay!!!! Bu……te dije que así nooooo…….uuuuuyyy!!

Mr. Popo (Acercándose a ellos) Ustedes berdonen, bero no se puede tirar basura en el suelos.

Dende: Mr. Popo!

Mr. Popo: oh…berdone usted Kamizamas.

Mientras Videl ayudaba a su Padre a incorporarse , Bu aterrizaba despreocupadamente a unos metros de ellos.

Videl: Papa., dime si estas bien……

Mr. Satán: ay! No te preocupes Videl….se necesita mucho mas que eso para detener al Campeón del Mundo: Mr. Satán…ay!

Videl: pero…..que Haces aquí?! creí haberte dicho por el Teléfono que estaría bien!, no era necesario que vinieras hasta el Templo Sagrado!

Mr. Satán: pero si hablaste tan rápido! Y no me dices nada más! además con el ataque a la aapital, temí que estuvieras en Peligro! Y eso es algo que yo: Mr. Satán, Campeón del Mundo no permitirá jamás!

Videl: uummm…no será que la gente te pidió que detuvieras a los atacantes???

Mr. Satán: ehhhh….bueno si, pero también quería asegurarme de que mi hija estaba bien pero no te preocupes Videl, con Bu y yo aquí nada malo va pasar! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!!

Videl: uhh! Si lo que tu digas, pero no te preocupes, ya Gohan y los demás se están encargando de la situación.

Mr Satán: ah! Eso me recuerda algo…..ese Muchacho me las va a pagar! Mira que poner en peligro a mi hija! Eso si no lo voy a concebir!

Videl: Ay Papa! No digas tonterías!...

Mr. Satán: Videl no me digas eso mejor podrías decirme que Rayos está ocurriendo aquí?! En los noticieros dicen que 2 sujetos fueron los que destruyeron parte de la Capital, y por cierto sus descripciones coincidían mucho con esos 2 tipos que se les pone el cabello rubio….Goku y Vegeta!...que coincidencia no lo crees tu así????...

Videl: Bueno, existe una razón para eso, lo que pasa es que…….

Mientras Videl narraba lo ocurrido a su Padre, Bulma se acercaba preocupadamente a Milk quien estaba parada en la orilla contemplando el horizonte con la mirada perdida.

Bulma: Milk…..como te sientes???

Milk: no te preocupes, ya estoy bien…solo pensaba…

Bulma: en Gohan y Goten??? No te preocupes Milk, ellos estarán bien, recuerda que ellos son los hijos de Goku, y no se darán por vencido tan fácilmente! Además Picoro esta con ellos….

Milk solo asintió sonriendo levemente y su mirada se poso en el cielo, mientras todos sus pensamientos se centraban en una persona.

Milk: ojala que Mi Goku estuviera aquí……….

FIN DEL CAPITULO VI

Y bien , hemos llegado ya al capitulo VI , aplausos por favor………( sonido de grillo ) ,je,je,je , es broma , esperen los siguientes capitulos ya que las batallas aun estan lejos de concluir , gracias por sus reviews , se despide su amigo Ciber Ninja , Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII

UN DESTINO INCIERTO

En un lugar extraño el clima estaba descompuesto, el viento soplaba con furia mientras los truenos que se escuchaban y resplandores en el cielo rojizo se podían ver en su totalidad, abajo en el suelo árido y sin vida se encontraba una persona conocida en estado inconciente, el mal clima y unas pequeñas vibraciones en el subsuelo parecían volverlo poco a poco a la vida.

¨¨Milk, Gohan, Goten….¨¨¨¨

Aun con los ojos cerrados pronunciaba los nombres una y otra vez has que finalmente recupero la conciencia, abrió lentamente los ojos pero unos resplandores lo cegaron, se llevo las manos al rostro mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Goku: oohhh, mi cabeza!...

Después de tallarse los ojos, los abrió y extrañado empezó a observa el panorama a su alrededor, se levanto cuidadosamente pero volvió a caer de rodillas.

Goku: aaaaaahh….que me sucede? Cuanto tiempo habré estado dormido, Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que luchaba con….Vegeta…..donde estaré??? No conozco este lugar!

Al voltear a un extremo contempló a lo lejos enormes montañas con extrañas formas que jamás había visto, además podía observar los resplandores y estruendos en el cielo, además del clima cambiante como anticipando una fuerte tormenta!

Goku: que lugar tan extraño! Que le pasa al clima?

Otro estruendo en el cielo fue su respuesta.

Goku: ah! Quedandome aquí no voy a lograr nada, lo mejor será que busque a alguien que me pueda decir donde estoy.

Nuevamente se levanto sacudiéndose el cabello y la ropa, luego de echar otro vistazo comenzó a caminar.

Goku: ya me estoy sintiendo mejor, pero no lo suficiente para poder volar! Tendré que caminar por lo pronto.

¨¨No se que habrá ocurrido exactamente pero una cosa es segura: no me encuentro en la tierra.¨¨

Goku seguía caminando, tratando de encontrar un rastro de vida a su alrededor.

Goku Hola!!!, Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Hay alguien??!!!!

El sonido de su voz perdiendose entre el silencio de aquel lugar desértico fue su unica respuesta.

Goku: creo que no………………….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en el planeta Tierra.

En la profundidad de las montañas Kivito Shin se encontraba en lo alto, dispuesto a penetrar en la Cueva.

Kivito Shin: bien, es hora,

Empezó a volar lentamente hasta detenerse en la entrada de la cueva, aterrizando a unos metros de la entrada.

Kivito Shin: ¨¨ debo esconder mi Ki, no deben darse cuenta de mi presencia en este lugar¨¨

Se disponía a entrar al lugar cuando volteo en forma repentina en distintas direcciones

Kivito Shin :¨¨desde hace algún rato he podido sentir los Kis de Gohan y los demás, al parecer están inmiscuidos en una gran batalla, lo mejor será darme prisa!¨¨

Entro sigilosamente al lugar guiándose por la pequeña luz de las antorchas que adornaban el camino, avanzo durante algunos minutos, pero el camino parecía no llegar a su fin.

Kivito Shin: ¨¨A donde me llevara este camino, Con que me encontrare al final de este túnel?¨¨

Finalmente llego al final de su recorrido y lo que apareció ante sus ojos lo estremeció.

Kivito Shin: ooohhh!

Desde lo alto contemplo la enorme nave fortaleza que se encontraba a algunos metros de el!

Kivito Shin: es increíble!!

En eso se oculto rápidamente entre las sombras.

Kivito Shin: ¨¨Cielos, que imprudente soy, Espero que no me hallan percatado de mi presencia!¨¨

El pesado silencio fue su respuesta.

Kivito Shin: ¨¨al parecer no me escucharon, uuff!¨¨

Empezó a caminar por las orillas, mientras descendía con cuidado.

Kivito Shin: ¨¨este lugar es toda una fortaleza, Me pregunto desde hace cuanto tiempo estará esa nave aquí??. Es impresionante!¨¨

Al llegar abajo contempló el lugar iluminado por varias series de antorchas colocadas a lo largo de la cueva.

Kivito Shin: ¨¨estoy seguro que dentro de esa nave están las esferas del dragón, La pregunta es: como entrare sin que me descubran?¨¨

En eso la compuerta principal de la nave empezó a abrirse.

Kivito Shin: ¨¨alguien viene, debo ocultarme!¨¨

Rápidamente se oculto detrás de una pequeña montaña de rocas, mientras alcanzaba a distinguir a los seres que salían de la nave.

Kivito Shin: ¨¨¨son ellos!, Goku y Vegeta!¨¨

Evil Vegeta: odio tener que esperar! Deberíamos aniquilar a esos Insectos de una buena vez!

Evil Goku: no! Debemos continuar con el plan establecido! No intervendremos hasta que sea necesario!

Evil Vegeta: umph! Yo no se quien te nombro el líder!

Evil Goku: eso es algo que no tengo pensado discutir mas contigo Idiota! y si tienes problemas por que no lo arreglamos ahora mismo!?

Evil Vegeta: no me des cuerda Imbecil! Ganas no me faltan de acabar contigo!

Evil Goku: Pues tendrás que tragártelas! Ya que te guste o no, tú y los demás soldados deben obedecer mis órdenes, por que nuestro maestro así lo dispuso y hasta su regreso, así será!

Evil Vegeta: si es así, entonces ansió su regreso!

Kivito Shin no perdía detalle de la conversación entre los 2.

Kivito Shin: ¨¨el regreso de su maestro, de quien estarán hablando?¨¨

Evil Goku: volverá pronto! y para que sea así debemos seguir el Plan, o acaso planeas ir en contra de los deseos de nuestro Maestro?!

Evil Vegeta: eso jamás! Tú y yo sabemos que nos destruiría al instante!

Evil Goku: entonces si en verdad tienes algo de Inteligencia, seguirás mis órdenes!

Evil Vegeta: lo haré…..por ahora!

Evil Goku: hemos pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí, no permitiré que un grupo de sabandijas nos estorben!

Evil Vegeta: ahora que esos 2 Simios Saiyajin ya no están para ayudarles todo será más sencillo.

Evil Goku: el mocoso y los demás solo serán cuestión de tiempo, las 3 esferas que obtuvimos están en la nave ahora serán nuestra principal ventaja, no les será fácil dar con ellas, vamonos!

Ambos se elevaron lentamente hacia la entrada del túnel, mientras Kivito Shin se resguardaba para no ser descubierto.

Kiwiti Shin: ¨¨ya se fueron, las esferas del dragón se encuentran en el interior de la nave, debo apresurarme!¨¨

Sigilosamente se encamino hacia el enorme vehiculo, al llegar hasta ella, poso su mano sobre la estructura buscando alguna forma de acceso.

Kivito Shin: ¨¨intentare entrar con mi Teletransportacion¨¨

Se concentro durante un momento y enseguida desaparecio , segundos aparecer en medio de un enorme salón, donde a su alrededor se podían observar una serie de pasillos Iluminados débilmente por luces multicolores

Kivito Shin: afortunadamente puedo tele transportarme sin forzar mucho mi ki, así no delatare mi presencia.

Este lugar es enorme! No será fácil, lo mejor será darme prisa!

Kivito Shin se interno en uno de los pasillos con cautela mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Kivito Shin: ¨¨esto es muy arriesgado, puede haber alarmas que detecten mi presencia¨¨

Seguía caminando cuando al salir del pasillo llego a un cuarto de enormes maquinas y tableros de controles. Después de entrar con cautela, Kivito Shin Observaba el lugar impresionado, al centro se encontraba una mesa rodeada de varios tableros y computadoras.

Kivito Shin: ¨¨es increíble, esta tecnología es muy avanzada! Jamás había visto algo así!¨¨

En eso su vista se poso en un Gigantesco monitor donde se apreciaban distintos ángulos del interior de la nave.

Kivito Shin: a través de esta pantalla se pueden observar todos los puntos de este lugar…..muy bien….aparecí en este enorme salón y camine hasta este centro de mando…..cerca de aquí esta lo que parece ser un laboratorio, pero no si este en lo correcto!

Ni hablar, no tengo opción debo darme prisa!

Rápidamente se encamino a la siguiente habitación, al llegar noto que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Kivito Shin: ¨¨Rayos, al parecer para entrar se necesita un código de acceso, si intento derribar la puerta con mi Poder solo delataría mi presencia! Asi mejor usare mi teletransportacion!¨¨

Rápidamente desapareció y se materializo dentro del laboratorio. El lugar débilmente iluminado, estaba lleno de extraños de experimentos además de más aparatos y controles.

Kivito Shin: ¨¨tal y como lo supuse, su tecnología es mucho mas avanzada que la de los humanos en este planeta, cuantos experimentos y sustancias desconocidas hay en este lugar, quienes son estos seres en realidad?

Kivito Shin contemplaba la maquinaria y experimentos cuando reparo en una puerta que se encontraba a fondo del laboratorio , camino lentamente sin percatarse de unas figuras que lo observaban a través de la oscuridad , el Kaioshama llego hasta la compuerta y observo el interior por medio de una pantalla que se encontraba a un costado , al hacerlo pudo distinguir 4 enormes capsulas con seres desconocidos en su interior , varias maquinas los tenían conectados a una fuente de poder , Kivito Shin los observaba impresionado pero en eso su vista se poso en la capsula que se encontraba al centro , se observaba la figura de un hombre a través de un cristal con tonos oscuros que solo hacían visible su silueta.

Kivito Shin: ¨¨ No puedo distinguir bien su apariencia…..quienes serán esos sujetos?, parece como si los estuvieran encubando!¨¨

Mientras las 2 figuras salían de la oscuridad y caminaron hacia Kivito Shin quien no había notado aun sus presencias.

Kivito Shin: esto no es bueno, lo mejor será que….¿?.

Había sentido unos Kis malignos justo a sus espaldas, volteo lentamente y descubrió a unos seres horripilantes que lo miraban en forma estremecedora

Kivito Shin: pero quien????.

GROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!

Un tentáculo lleno de espinas fue lanzado en contra de su rostro, Kivito Shin lo esquivo y rodó por el suelo, cuando otra criatura monstruosa en forma de reptil lanzo sus tentáculos que lo aprisionaron y de los pies y lo lanzaron contra la pared. El Kaishama rodó adolorido y levanto la vista y pudo contemplar a sus atacantes. Dos gigantescos seres, uno con espinas en todo su cuerpo, ojos amarillos y piel morada oscura y el otro con piel escamosa, su rostro similar al de un reptil desplegaba sus tentáculos en forma estremecedora.

Kivito Shin se incorporo con dificultad pero el terror lo había invadido ante la presencia de sus atacantes. Sin perderlos de vista comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras buscaba el modo de evadir sus ataques cuando en eso el enorme ser morado extendió sus filosos tentáculos y lanzo sus terribles espinas contra el Kaihosama quien rápidamente se movió mientras las espinas hacían pedazos todo lo que tocaban, Kivito Shin trato de contraatacar pero fue golpeado por el tentáculo del otro Monstruo.

Kivito Shin : AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

El golpe lo lanzo contra un tablero al hacerlo activo una palanca que activo la compuerta de un compartimiento que dejo al descubierto su contenido.

Kivito Shin: las esferas! Aquí están!

En eso levanto la vista y vio a los horrendos seres que intentaban atacarlo nuevamente, Kivito Shin extendió sus manos y acumulando su poder lanzo su energía para defenderse, el poder los golpeo violentamente y los hizo volar por los aires destruyendo todo a su paso para finalmente chocar contra varios aparatos. Kivito Shin rápidamente tomo las esferas y las guardo en un pequeño saco, y se disponía a salir con su tele transportación cuando sintió un fuerte Golpe que lo lanzo hacia atrás con fuerza haciéndolo soltar la bolsa con las esferas que cayo a la distancia.

Kivito Shin: aaaaah!!! Que fue eso?!

Varios golpes empezaron a sacudirlo, parecía que el aire se había vuelto en su contra, otro golpe lo derribo y cayo al suelo, Kivito Shin buscaba a quien lo atacaba cuando otro ser se materializo frente a el, el ser que había aparecido era mas pequeño que los otros, su piel era color rojo de complexión mas delgada, su rostro era similar al de un murciélago con enormes colmillos, Kivito Shin temeroso trataba de levantarse mientras el Demoníaco ser lo acorralaba.

Kivito Shin: quien rayos eres tú?!

Como respuesta el maligno ser se lanzo contra el, Kivito Shin lanzo sus Energy Dan, pero el ser se desmaterializo convirtiendo en un fantasma sin forma, que voló sobre su cabeza, Kivito Shin en eso vio que los otros monstruos se incorporaban y asumían la misma forma, los 3 fantasmas volaban a su alrededor, Kivito Shin retrocedía lentamente mientras buscaba con la mirada la bolsa con las esferas.

Kivito Shin: sean quienes sean no permitiré que me derroten!

Kivito Shin colgó la bolsa en su cintura , en eso uno de los fantasmas se lanzo contra el y se materializo en el ser de aspecto rojo y con su puño lo golpeo , Kivito Shin ataco con su poder pero el ser volvió a desmaterializarse , los otros 2 también volvieron a aparecer y lo atacaron con sus poderes , Los puños espina y los tentáculos buscaban destruirlo , Kivito Shin volaba para esquivarlos y aumentando su poder ataco con sus esferas de energía que derribaron al Monstruo espina , pero el segundo ser lanzo sus tentáculos que lo atraparon y comenzaron a arrastrarlo por el suelo , Kivito Shin alcanzo a disparar con sus manos ,tocando el rostro del monstruo cegándolo momentáneamente y lanzo golpes al aire tratando de alcanzarlo , el Monstruo rojo apareció nuevamente y tomándolo de la ropa lo estrello en la pared , lanzo una patada contra el Kioshama , quien lo esquivo , pero nuevamente lo volvió a atacar , Kivito Shin uso sus poderes para contraatacar , el monstruo rojo lanzo una patada voladora , Kivito Shin rodó por el suelo para evitar ser golpeado , el maligno ser sin tocar el suelo giro en el aire y lo golpeo en el pecho , lo cargo sobre su espalda y lo estrello contra una mesa cercana , Kivito Shin cayo nuevamente mientras sus ojos se toparon con la bolsa de las esferas , sin perder tiempo la tomo y se preparaba para escapar con su tele transportación pero el ser demoníaco salto sobre el , pero antes de tocarlo Kivito Shin desapareció , el ser gruñía con furia mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mesa.

Kivito Shin apareció en el pasillo pero el nerviosismo le impedía controlar sus emociones, rápidamente sujeto la bolsa con las esferas y empezó a volar rápidamente mientras preparaba nuevamente su tele transportación, mientras la puerta del laboratorio se abría y los demoníacos seres se lanzaban en persecución de Kivito Shin. El Supremo Kaiohsama volaba a través de los corredores mientras sus perseguidores estaban cada vez mas cerca, Kivito Shin se detuvo en el aire y enseguida respiro profundamente concentrándose al máximo y en seguida desapareció, segundos después las Bestias llegaban al lugar y volteaban desconcertados hacia todos lados Gruñendo ferozmente, se disponían a seguir buscando a Kivito Shin cuando en eso una voz se escucho en el lugar y los detuvo al instante.

DETÉNGANSE!!!!¨¨¨

Los seres voltearon su mirada hacia atrás, era Evil Vegeta quien les había hablado, caminaba lentamente y se situó justo enfrente de ellos.

Evil Vegeta: saben que no pueden salir con ese aspecto, no deben preocuparse por ese Insecto, creyó que podía burlarse de nosotros pero no llegara lejos!

Los monstruos lo miraban desconcertados pero Evil Vegeta se dio la vuelta mientras les hablaba otra vez.

Evil Vegeta: váyanse y completen su transformación, pronto los necesitaremos!

Los 3 obedecieron en forma sumisa y se dieron la vuelta perdiéndose en el corredor, mientras Evil Vegeta se dirigía al exterior.

Evil Vegeta: ¨¨ je, je, je, ese intruso no imagina lo que le espera!¨¨

Mientras a muchos Kilómetros de ahí Kivito Shin apareció en Medio de un Bosque.

Kivito Shin: uufff! Lo logre, pude salir de ese horrible lugar!

Rápidamente tomo la bolsa que llevaba en su cinturón y la abrió al instante mientras suspiraba con alivio.

Kivito Shin: bien….es hora de comunicarme con el Su….ehhh????

Un sudor empezó a recorrer su frente mientras estrujaba en sus manos la bolsa con las esferas. Un Ki maligno se estaba sintiendo justo a un lado de el.

¿?: Ibas a algún lado?!

Kivito Shin (volteando lentamente) tu…….

Evil Goku estaba recargado en un árbol mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, mientras Kivito Shin retrocedía con cautela.

Evil Goku: tú eres uno de los Supremos Kioshamas, no luces como tal.

Kivito Shin: soy un supremo Kaioshama, tu quien eres Monstruo, no eres el Señor Goku….

Evil Goku: je, je, je, en efecto no lo soy, soy solo un viajero que llego aquí por accidente, me imagino que debiste haberlo averiguado por mi Ki. , cierto?.

Kivito Shin: ese Ki maligno, no puede pertenecer a un ser de buenos sentimientos, solo a un Demonio!

Evil Goku: ahora que mencionamos el Ki, puedo sentir en ti 2 kis fusionados en uno, esa fusión es la misma que alguna vez utilizaron esos 2 Saiyajines Goku y Vegeta verdad??

Kivito Shin: como es que sabes eso?????

Evil Goku: se mucho mas de lo que te puedes Imaginar……

En eso se incorporo y empezó a caminar en forma lenta hacia el Supremo Kaioshama, quien al ver que se acercaba trato de tele transportarse, pero para su sorpresa nada ocurrió.

Kivito Shin: Que, Rayos! Que sucede????

Evil Goku: Que pasa??? No puedes tele transportarte? Que pena….

Kivito Shin: Que me has hecho?

Evil Goku: puedo ver que tu no eres el supremo Kaioshama que yo conocí de lo contrario sabrías que no solo tengo los poderes de Goku si no también los míos propios!

Como este!!!!

De pronto los ojos de Evil Goku adquirieron un color rojo y extiendo su mano lanzo un choque eléctrico que impacto fuertemente a Kivito Shin.

Kivito Shin: AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGG!!!

Evil Goku hizo leves movimientos con su Brazo haciendo flotar a Kivito Shin

Evil Goku: creíste que podrías burlarnos tan fácilmente??? Estupido!

El Desconocido Saiyajin lo golpeo con su puño en el estomago mientras deshacía el choque eléctrico mientras Kivito Shin se doblaba de dolor.

Evil Goku: pagaras caro tu atrevimiento!

Kivito Shin levanto su vista tratando de jalar aire pero lo único que sintió fue un rodillazo que lo mando a volar varios metros. Las esferas saltaron del saco y se esparcieron por el suelo

Evil Goku: no puedes escapar de mí, mi poder maléfico puede bloquear tu tele transportación y no podrás hacer nada para remediarlo, estas indefenso ante mi!

Kivito Shin: aaaaaaaaagg!!!

Evil Goku: Podría matarte ahora mismo, lo sabias????

Kivito Shin: aaaaaaaggg, no te temo Maldito!

Evil Goku solo sonrió mientras lo pateo fuertemente en el rostro, Kivito Shin rodaba en el suelo con gran dolor quedo al borde de la inconciencia, Mientras Evil Goku se inclinaba y lo levantaba del cabello.

Kivito Shin: no…no te saldrás con la tuya….

Evil Goku: bla, bla, bla…..ya he escuchado eso antes…no se saben otra cosa?

Tú vas a ayudarnos a obtener el resto de las esferas del dragón!

Kivito Shin: que?...

Un golpe con la palma abierta en el rostro lo sumió en la inconciencia.

Kivito Shin quedo inerte mientras Evil Goku lo miraba indiferente, recogió las 3 esferas del suelo y las deposito en el interior del pequeño saco.

Evil Goku: bien….tu me serás de utilidad, te dejare vivir…….. por ahora!

Amarro la bolsa fuertemente a su cintura y enseguida tomo el cuerpo de Kivito Shin y lo cargo sobre su hombro.

Evil Goku: nuestra misión pronto estará completa!

Se concentro unos segundos y desapareció del lugar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PALACIO DE EMA DAHIO**

Enma Dahio: Y bien, que ha sabido Kaioh Sama?????...

Kaioh Sama: aun nada! He buscado el modo de poder contactar ya sea a Goku o a Vegeta pero no ha sido posible, (Suspirando) mucho me temo que debimos haberlos perdido!

Enma Dahio: Imposible! Si ellos estuvieran muertos yo seria el primero en saberlo!

Kaioh Sama: lo se Enma, Pero si entonces ellos no están en la tierra, ni están en el otro mundo….que fue de ellos?

En eso una voz se escucho en el lugar

¿?: Tal vez estén en otra Dimensión!

Kaioh Sama: ¿?????????

Enma Dahio: Urania Baba!

Urania baba: Hola!

Kaioh Sama: oh! Eres tu Urania Baba……..a que te refieres exactamente con que podrían estar en otra Dimensión?

Urania Baba: bueno…..esa es una posibilidad…..recuerden que personas como nosotros podemos sentir presencias incluso mas allá de esta dimensión….y algo me dice que Goku y Vegeta podrían estar vivos pero atrapados en otra Dimensión diferente a la nuestra.

Enma Dahio: pero como lo sabes tu Urania Baba?, ni siquiera yo que soy una Entidad superior podría saber eso con certeza!

Urania Baba: la verdadera esencia de alguien jamás se puede extinguir por completo!... no importa si este atrapada y controlada por una fuerza maligna! siempre estará ahí. Usted ha buscado el modo de contactar el espiritu de Goku pero no ha encontrado nada, no es verdad?

Kaioh Sama: es cierto! Goku y yo en todo este tiempo hemos desarrollado un vinculo mental!...ahora que esta perdido, he tratado de buscarlo por horas y nada!...tal vez hemos estado buscando en el lugar equivocado!... un momento entonces…..quienes son los Goku y Vegeta que están en la tierra?????...

Urania Baba: pues no lo se, solo se que la energía maligna esta muy latente en ellos! Son fuertes y muy poderosos!

Enma Dahio: también se han sentido más presencias malignas en la Tierra….acaso….

Urania Baba: (asintiendo) si….mas guerreros malignos han aparecido y eso no es lo peor!

Kaioh Sama: de que habla Urania Baba????..

Urania Baba mostró su bola de cristal y al flotarla repetidamente varias imágenes se formaban.

Urania Baba: véanlo ustedes mismos!

Kaioh Sama: Quequeque????????

Enma Dahio: Ooohhhhh!!!!

En las imágenes se podían ver a Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Picoro Luchando contra Cell, Los Androides 17 y 18 además de Slug.

Kaioh Sama: como es posible eso?

Enma Dahio: que hacen Cell y Slug en la Tierra????? Esto es muy extraño….ummmmm según mis informes ellos siguen en el infierno!

Kaioh Sama: no solo ellos además de esos Androides…pero por que atacan, no se supone que habían desistido de su propósito de atacar la tierra???...

Urania Baba: deben saber que ellos no son lo que aparentan!...

Kahio Sama: esto si es malo…..ahora hay seres malignos suplantando a esos Villanos…pero…..quienes son en realidad???...

Uranai baba: pensé que tal vez ustedes podrían saberlo……

Kahio Sama: uummm…con solo verlos puedo sentir esa energía hostil y maligna, ummmm, me comunicare con el Supremo Kaioh Sama!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Planeta Sagrado**:

Supremo Kayiosama: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! Que barbaridad, Que catástrofe!!!!! Que haré ahora???!!!!

Por que cuando las cosas parecen mejorar, siempre pasa algo inesperado?????

El anciano se paseaba nervioso de un lado para el otro mientras se observaban las imágenes de las batallas simultáneas en la tierra.

Supremo Kayiosama: no puedo creer que esos malvados hayan podido atrapar a Kivito Shin, simplemente no lo puedo creer, además tampoco puedo creer que esa muchacho haya sido tan tonto para dejarse atrapar!!!!! Que mal esta la juventud de veras….que haré, contaba con la ayuda de Kivito Shin para poder salvar las esferas y además encontrar a Goku y Vegeta!

Supremo Kayiosama, puede escucharme????¨¨¨¨¨

Supremo Kayiosama: Kahiosama?????

**En el castillo de Enmadahio.**

Kayiosama: estoy aquí en el palacio con Enmadahio y Urania Baba, me imagino que ya sabe que Gohan y los demás están involucrados en una gran Batalla!

Supremo Kayiosama: si, ya estoy al tanto! Esos Guerreros malignos quieren obtener el resto de las esferas!

Kahiosama: cielos! Y ha tenido alguna noticia de Goku?

Supremo Kayiosama: ummm, desgraciadamente aun nada, pero sigo intentándolo solo que tenemos otro problemita…

Kayiosama: Otro problema??? A que se refiere???.

Supremo Kayiosama: Kivito Shin fue atrapado por esos demonios!

Kahiosama: Queeeeeeeeeeee?????

Enma Dahio: Oh!

Kahiosama: Y entonces que haremos ahora?

Supremo Kayiosama: No tengo idea, pero si no solucionamos ese asunto pronto, no habrá salvación para la tierra!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en otro lugar perdido en el tiempo y el espacio, un solitario Goku seguía caminando por el extraño desierto árido mientras el clima empeoraba, los destellos y explosiones en el cielo estremecían al Saiyajin.

Goku: El clima sigue cambiado drásticamente, y yo sin saber donde estoy, además no puedo sentir un Ki, así no podré tele transportarme!

Goku siguió caminando y a medida que avanzaba una extraña sensación se apoderaba de el, Empezó a voltear hacia todos lados y cerrando sus puños en espera de cualquier cosa

A la distancia un par de ojos lo observaban fijamente mientras Goku continuaba avanzando casi en posición defensiva.

Goku: No estoy solo, lo se.

Súbitamente Goku volteo hacia atrás y pudo distinguir una silueta que saltaba sobre el.

Goku: Pero que….?

El desconocido sujeto cayo sobre el, ambos rodaron por el suelo deteniéndose metros mas adelante, en ese momento Goku pudo distinguir el aspecto de su atacante.

Goku: Vegeta????

Goku apenas había terminado su frase cuando el puño de su atacante era lanzado directo a su rostro, Goku apenas pudo esquivarlo y con una patada logro quitárselo de encima, ambos giraron en el aire y cayeron uno frente al otro en posición de combate.

Goku: Vegeta? Tu eres Vegeta??...

Vegeta: Kakaroto?...

Ambos se miraban de arriba abajo aun conservando su posición defensiva. De pronto ambos hablaron al Unísono

Goku y Vegeta: Tu Ki!!!!

Vegeta ( deshaciendo su posición de pelea.) Kakaroto, así que realmente eres tú…..

Goku: Vegeta?...Vegeta, Que bueno que te veo amigo!

Goku abrazo al príncipe mientras en el rostro de este se dibujaba una expresión de enojo y vergüenza.

Vegeta: gggrrrrr!!! Quítame las manos de encima Idiota!, .- Vegeta lo empujo mientras se sacudía el traje.

Vegeta: por supuesto que soy yo estupido! A quien esperabas, a Santa Claus????

Goku: Oh! Disculpa, no había sentido tu presencia ni tu ki!

Vegeta: Lo escondí para pasar encubierto, y así poder yo sorprender al enemigo….aunque al parecer el sorprendido fui yo.

Goku: Si, realmente me sorprendiste, lo que pasa es que por un momento pensé que eras el otro sujeto.

Vegeta: El otro sujeto?

Goku: Si, el otro sujeto, el tu que no eres tu. El que se apodero de tu mente.

Vegeta: ¿????...

Goku: y también recuerdo que atacaste una de las capitales, y yo trate detenerte, peleamos y ahí me di cuenta de que alguien se había apoderado de tu mente o algo así!

Vegeta: pues yo no recuerdo nada de eso! Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me iba a entrenar a las Montañas y te encontré en el camino!

Goku: a mi? no juegues Vegeta! Yo no te había visto hasta que destruiste la capital!

Vegeta: que no hice tal cosa! De hecho El que me atacaste fuiste tú! Pensé que te habías vuelto loco o que alguien se había apoderado de tu voluntad!

Goku: apoderarse de mi voluntad? Uummmm…. pues….no que yo recuerde……

Vegeta: ump!, si que eres desesperante!

Goku: oye Vegeta, pero como esta eso de que me encontraste en el camino, Que fue lo que sucedió exactamente?

Vegeta: umph!

Goku: vamos, dime! Necesito saber, como es que me viste, si yo no recuerdo tal cosa!

Vegeta: pon atención, por que solo lo diré una vez Insecto, me dirigía a entrenar solo a las Montañas después de soportar otro de los tantos sermones de la Loca de Bulma!

Goku sonrió ante este comentario, pero Vegeta lo miro de reojo en forma fulminante.

Goku: lo siento…continua……

Vegeta: como decía, me dirigía a entrenar, volaba en dirección a las Montañas cuando……….

_**FLASBACK**_

Vegeta: ¨ por que me haces esto?¨ , ¨piensa en tu familia¨, ¨ eres un bárbaro que solo piensa en pelear¨¨ , bah!, mujer loca, no es feliz si no me regaña, en que estaría pensando cuando decidí quedarme en este miserable planeta?...

En ese instante Vegeta descubrió una silueta suspendida en el aire, a medida que avanzaba reconocía cada vez mas a aquella figura.

Vegeta: quien demo…..ah rayos!...será posible tanta mi mala suerte, justo ahora me tenía que encontrar al Idiota de Kakaroto!

Goku sonrió y saludo a Vegeta mientras este se detenía a unos metros de el.

Goku: Hola Vegeta!

Vegeta: Que rayos quieres Kakaroto?

Goku: bueno, estaba en mi casa cuando sentí tu ki en movimiento, y decide tele transportarme, para averiguar si sucedía algo malo.

Vegeta: pues como ya te habrás dado cuenta no ocurre nada, así que ya te puedes regresar por donde viniste!

Goku: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Que gracioso eres Vegeta!

Vegeta: bah! Y me lo dice alguien que es un retrasado mental!

Goku: por cierto Vegeta, a donde vas?

Vegeta: eso no te incumbe Kakaroto!

Goku: ah! Ya se! Con que tenias pensado irte a entrenas solo verdad, que tamproso eres! oye y que tal si te acompaño?

Vegeta: Kakaroto, lo que menos necesito ahora es tener que soportar tu presencia! Así que mi respuesta es no!

Goku: Oh vamos Vegeta!

Vegeta: Que no! Así que lárgate!

Vegeta se disponía a reanudar su viaje cuando Goku lanzo unas palabras que Vegeta sintió como una cubetada de agua fría.

Goku: acaso temes que te derrote Vegeta?

Vegeta: grrrrrrrr!!!

El príncipe sujeto a Goku de la ropa mientras le gritaba a en la cara.

Vegeta: que??!!! Tu vencerme a mi, Primero se congela el Infierno antes de aceptar que me tu me derrotes!

Goku: Vegeta, tranquilo solo era una pregunta, eso es todo.

Vegeta: aaargghh! Cierra esa boca que solo dice tonterías y andando!

Goku: eh??

Vegeta: no me oíste?! Andando que no tengo todo el día!

Goku: muy bien, vamos!

Ambos volaron a toda velocidad, y minutos después aterrizaron en un enorme claro en el bosque, enseguida Goku empezó a iniciar su calentamiento haciendo unas series de sentadillas y lagartijas mientras Vegeta lo miraba impaciente con los brazos cruzados.

Goku: uh! Muy bien Vegeta, ya estoy listo!

Vegeta: ya era hora…..

Ambos asumieron posiciones de ataque mientras se estudiaban mutuamente, pero Vegeta contemplaba a Goku con detenimiento, mientras sentía una extraña sensación.

Vegeta: ¨ su ki…será posible?¨

Goku: listo Vegeta?

Vegeta: ataca!

Goku: de acuerdo!

Goku se lanzo al Ataque , Vegeta lo esperaba listo para pelear , su choque cimbro el lugar ,ambos ejecutaban sus mejores técnicas de combate buscando derribar a su contrario , los puños y patadas de ambos chocaban provocando un sonido estremecedor , Goku lanzo golpes al estomago de Vegeta quien bloqueándolos , ataco con sus puños , Vegeta ejecuto varios giros en el aire desconcertando a Goku y lo ataco con una patada al pecho , Goku salio disparado , ejecutando giros resorteo y nuevamente ataco con otra patada , Vegeta usando su antebrazo se cubrió , y Goku aprovecho el momento y lo golpeo en el rostro , Vegeta mientras escupía su sangre , Goku solo sonrió , y nuevamente asumió su posición de pelea.

Vegeta: no me digas que eso es todo Kakaroto?

Goku: aun no has visto nada Vegeta!

Vegeta sin responder lanzo sus Energiy Dan , Goku las desvió con sus puños y aun así Vegeta ataco con fiereza , Goku reacciono elevándose mientras Vegeta lo siguió por el aire , ambos atacaban con sus mejores ataques , Vegeta atacaba y bloqueaba al igual que Goku , pero hubo un momento que Vegeta era el qué Atacaba mientras Goku solo bloqueaba y esquivaba , Goku aterrizo nuevamente y esquivando una patada del príncipe ejecuto un giro hacia atrás , Goku usando sus brazos bloqueo los puñetazos , Vegeta ataco y Goku se movió a un lado y lo tomo del brazo derecho , al mismo tiempo que con su pie, lo golpeo en la espinilla , Vegeta perdió el equilibrio y Goku aprovecho el impulso para cargarlo sobre sus hombros y lo estrello en el suelo , Vegeta alcanzo a reaccionar , y pateo en el rostro a Goku quien retrocedió y juntando sus manos ataco con su técnica especial.

Goku: KAMEHAME….HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Vegeta se incorporo y ataco con su propia técnica

Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!!!!

El choque de energía los hizo retroceder, pero Vegeta sin perder oportunidad, lo ataco con un rodillazo al estomago, y cuando lo iba a golpear al rostro, Goku atrapo su puño y genero un choque eléctrico contra Vegeta quien sorprendido recibió una fuerte descarga.

Vegeta: AAAAAARRRGGG!!!

Una serie de Golpes combinados impacto a Vegeta quien fue a estrellarse contra una montaña, al instante una explosión hizo volar cientos de pedazos de roca, Vegeta aparecía levitando convertido en Súper Saiyajin y aterrizando a unos metros de su contrincante.

Vegeta: veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas….

Goku: eres muy astuto, cuando lo notaste?

Vegeta: tu ki es muy extraño, tu estilo de pelear es diferente, de verdad eres Kakaroto???

Goku: ya no más! JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!!! Y dentro de poco tú serás como yo!!!

Vegeta: Como??? Acaso has logrado controlar la voluntad de Kakaroto?!

Goku: Dentro de poco lo sabrás!

Vegeta: Maldito!! Bing Bang Athack!!!

Goku se convirtió en súper saiyajin y uniendo sus manos bloqueo el ataque, y evaporo la energía.

Vegeta: Rayos!

Goku: Voy a desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra, prepárate!!!

Vegeta: antes acabare contigo!!!!

Goku: Ya lo veremos, Torbellino Mortal!!!

El desconocido Saiyajin junto sus brazos mientras un rayo en forma de tornado emergió de las palmas de sus manos, la energía viajaba veloz contra Vegeta quien lanzo su ataque Final Flash Pero aun así, Vegeta fue golpeado por el golpe de Torbellino, la energía lo zarandeaba con fuerza mientas lo envolvía.

Vegeta: Pero que…esta sucediendo?!!!! Aaaahhhhhh!!

El cuerpo de Vegeta giraba mientras resplandecía la energía.

Goku: hasta nunca Vegeta!!!!

Vegeta: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

¨¨De algún modo fui absorbido por una especie de hoyo ínter dimensional, de pronto me sentí cayendo en un gran vació y después ya no supe nada, perdí el sentido.¨¨

Vegeta finalizaba su relato ante un Goku que no perdía detalle y que se mostraba sorprendido y confuso ante sus palabras.

Vegeta: no se cuanto tiempo transcurrió pero cuando desperté me encontraba en este lugar sin saber como es que aparecí aquí.

Goku: Vegeta………

Vegeta: Y así ocurrieron las cosas...y por lo que veo a ti también te ocurrió lo mismo.

Goku: bueno, de hecho así fue, tu atacaste una ciudad y yo fui a detenerte pero ahí me di cuenta de que no eras tu, y cuando eso paso, me atacaron por la espalda y después ya no supe nada mas, y…..aquí estoy.

Vegeta: Y mientras yo peleaba acaso no sentiste mi ki??

Goku: No lo vas a creer, pero no me di cuenta de nada, de hecho te busque por tu Ki, pero no pude sentirlo, pensé que lo habías escondido o algo así, pero ahora se lo que en verdad te sucedió.

Vegeta: Al parecer estamos en otro planeta o algo así, y todo es obra de esos Malditos!!!

Goku: además hay algo que desconoces Vegeta…esos sujetos sean quienes sean buscan las esferas del dragón!!

Vegeta: Que, Las esferas del dragón?! Como demonios conocen su existencia?!

Goku: No lo se, Pero si ellos están en la tierra y nosotros aquí, nuestros familias y amigos están en grave peligro!

Vegeta: No entiendo! Por que no acabaron con nosotros?! Que ganaban con mandarnos a este maldito lugar?

Goku: Tal vez para que no interfiriéramos en sus planes….maldición!

Vegeta: Miserables! Como desearía tenerlos enfrente de mí para pulverizarlos con mis propias manos! Oye Kakaroto y si usas tu tele transportación para salir de aquí?

Goku: No creo que funcione Vegeta, mientras no sepa a donde dirigirme no podré hacerlo, necesito sentir un Ki y aquí no puedo sentir ninguno conocido, ni siquiera el de el Supremo Kaihosama.

Vegeta: bah! Si que eres un inútil, pues yo no me quedara aquí sin hacer nada!

Goku: pero Vegeta! A donde irías?

Vegeta: a donde sea! Buscare el modo de salir para acabar con los insectos que me mandaron aquí, puedes seguirme o haz lo que quieras!

Goku: espera Vegeta! En estos momentos debemos unir fuerzas, no debemos separarnos, y… eh???

Goku volteo hacia todos lados, mientras nuevamente sentía extrañas sensaciones.

Goku: ¨¨ de pronto sentí la sensación de que estábamos siendo observados, debo mantenerme alerta, aunque no siento ningún ki, no estamos solos!¨¨

Oye Vegeta! Espérame!

Goku empezó a caminar detrás de Vegeta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras de vuelta en la Tierra con Goten y Trunks:

Trunks: Vuela más rápido Goten!! Que nos están alcanzando.

Goten: Voy lo más rápido que puedo!!!!

En eso varios rayos pasaron muy cerca de ellos

Goten: ayyyyyaaaaaayyaaaaayay!!!!! Por poquito!

Trunks: ya me canse de correr!!

Goten: correr? Pero si estamos volando!

Trunks: no tonto! Me refiero que ya es tiempo de enfrentarlos, si no seguirán tras de nosotros, no podemos dejar que nos quiten la esfera!

Goten: entonces! Ataquemos!

En eso ambos frenaron su vuelo mientras esperaban a sus adversarios.

N.17: ahí están esos dos!

N.18: a ellos!!!!

Goten: ahí vienen!! Prepárate Trunks!!!!

Trunks: no tienes que decírmelo!!!!!

N.17 y N.18 al verlos empezaron a disparar sus poderosas descargas de energía, los rayos viajaban velozmente en contra de los pequeños Saiya, que se preparaban para contraatacar.

Goten: KAME…HAME….HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Trunks: FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un enorme resplandor cimbro todo el cielo mientras una energía cegadora los envolvía.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Gohan perseguía a Cell volando a través del Océano, viajado a una velocidad extraordinaria que a su paso hacia estallar el agua en varias direcciones.

Gohan: detente Cell!!

Cell súbitamente se detuvo esperando a Gohan:

Cell: ven! Aquí estoy!!!

Gohan se enfureció y se preparo para atacar a su enemigo

Cell y Gohan luchaban pero en eso, Gohan sintió unos Kis conocidos.

Gohan pateo a Cell y retrocedió mientras buscaba el origen de esos Kis.

Gohan: ¨¨puedo sentir el Ki de el Sr. Picoro, y también el de Goten y Trunks, Que estará sucediendo?¨¨

Gohan y Cell seguían luchando cuando Cell se separo y siguió volando velozmente...

Gohan: Maldición! Que planea?????...

Cell: ¨¨¨¨äun no terminamos Gohan¨¨¨¨¨

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Goten y Trunks seguían enfrentando a 17 y 18 a través del desierto

Trunks: Ahí vienen! resistieron nuestro ataque! a ellos Goten!!!

Goten: Acabémoslos!!!

Un terrible choque entre los cuatro se llevo a cabo, N. 17 y N.18 golpearon con los puños a los pequeños, esto se separaron y atacaron con múltiples golpes.

N. 17 y Trunks se enfrentaban, el hijo de Vegeta atacaba con toda su furia, alcanzándolo en varias ocasiones, pero su oponente giro en el aire pateándolo, y después conectando varios puñetazos, Trunks Giro y disparo su energía golpeando al androide, este retrocedió y lanzo sus energy ball, Trunks los esquivo y nuevamente se lanzo a pelear.

A distancia Goten se enfrentaba a N.18, una patada de la chica rubia lo incrusto en la pared, 18 voló hacia el, pero el saiya se quito de su camino mientras su pie se estrellaba en las rocas, Goten quiso sorprenderla, pero una patada lo intercepto en el aire, varios golpes sacudieron a Goten, pero el pateo el estomago de su enemiga mientras golpeaba su rostro.

Goten: 18, por que nos ataca usted también???? Y desde cuando tiene Ki????

N.18: je, je, je, .- ella sin responder se lanzo al ataque, Goten voló sobre su cabeza, sujetándola de la ropa y lanzándola varios metros, ella cayo al suelo, resorteo y disparo sus rayos mortales, Goten ejecuto varios giros esquivándolos.

Goten: aaaaaaaaaaaaayyaaayaayyy !!! Eso estuvo cerca!!

En eso levanto su mirada y solo sintió el fuerte golpe de 18 , Goten cayo mientras 18 trataba de patearlo , el chiquillo lanzo una patada barredora que derribo a la chica quien cayo mientras Goten trato de atacarla , 18 se lo quito de una patada , resorteo en el piso , y ataco a Goten , quien trataba de bloquear sus golpes , varias patada giratoria buscaban destruirlo , Goten giro en el aire y sujetando la cabeza de 18 , le dio un fuerte rodillazo en pleno rostro.

Con Trunks.

Trunks: vamos, dame tu mejor golpe!

17: Dame la esfera enano!!!! O te juro que serás historia!!!

Trunks: sacándole el dedo de en medio de la mano ( no me pregunten que quiere decir por favor) no me digas! Tú y cuantos más Payaso?

N.17: maldito!!!

El androide ataco a Trunks, pero el aprovechando el impulso lo cargo sobre su hombro y lo lanzo, 17 aterrizo sobre sus piernas y lo fulmino con una patada, Trunks resorteo contra una pared rocosa y con fuerza le respondió con un cabezazo.

El combate entre los cuatro seguía ferozmente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, Picoro y Slug continuaban su batalla, los golpes de los namekianos eran terribles, Picoro luchaba con toda su fuerza, pero Slug era fuerte y poderoso.

Ambos Namekianos se separaron bruscamente, y en seguida lanzaban ataques de energía una vez más.

Picoro: maldito, te quitare esa esfera aunque sea lo último que haga!!!!

Slug: ya es demasiado tarde Picoro, no me detendrás!!!

Picoro: yo no estaría tan seguro!

Picoro ataco lanzando una bola de energía de su boca , Slug sin impresionarse lo ataco del mismo modo , los rayos chocaron , Picoro aprovecho el momento para golpearlo con su puño con toda su fuerza , sujetándolo del brazo izquierdo donde tenia la esfera trataba de arrancársela pero Slug se resistía , y usando su Puño golpeo con fuerza a Picoro , pero el sin desistir respondió del mismo modo , Slug volvió a golpearlo nuevamente , pero Picoro lejos de rendirse seguía respondiéndole , una y otra vez los puños de ambos impactaban en sus respectivos rostros , Slug enfureciéndose aun mas , lanzo un brutal derechazo contra Picoro que por poco le vuela la cabeza y lo hizo escupir mucha sangre , El Malvado Namekiano aprovecho el momento y le torció el brazo izquierdo a su contrincante y trataba de rompérselo mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda con su codo.

Picoro: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggg!!!!

Slug: voy a romperte el brazo!!!! Y después te arrancare la cabeza!!!!!

Picoro: ¨¨rayos! Tengo que defenderme!¨¨.- reuniendo el resto de su fuerza hundió su codo en el rostro de Slug obligándolo a soltarlo, Picoro no perdió tiempo y sujetando nuevamente el brazo izquierdo lo pateo en el estomago y usando su codo sobre ese brazo seguido de un rodillazo se lo rompió al malvado Namekiano.

Slug: AAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHH, Miserable!!!!!

Picoro: dolió? Que pena……

Y sujetando su brazo deshecho , Picoro uso su brazo derecho como un hacha , corto ese brazo mientras la sangre hirviente brotaba , Picoro rápidamente retrocedió mientras Slug gritaba de dolor , Picoro lo observaba indiferente mientras sostenía el brazo de Slug que aun sujetaba la esfera , rápidamente la arranco de su mano , y tiro el brazo deshecho.

Picoro: ahora veamos si aun tienes ganas de seguir luchando Maldito………

Slug: aaaaaaaaaaaarrrhhhhh!!!! Picoro…..arrgg!!!...aaaahhhh…..je, je, je, je…….aaaaaahhh!! eso es! No estuvo mal…..ja, ja, ja…aaarg!

Picoro: ¿?????...te ríes???? No cabe duda que estas completamente loco!!

Slug: ja, ja, ja…si que eres muy fuerte!….te subestime!! Pero eso se acabo!

Picoro: ya me canse de este juego!!! Dime quien te envió??? Acaso fue Goku????

Slug: ….si, así es….mi misión es acabar contigo y quitarte la esfera….

Slug se sujetaba el hombro mientras la sangre seguí brotando…..Picoro lo observaba con cierta inquietud pero en eso reparo en un detalle……

Picoro: ...esa sangre que brota de tu brazo….no es como la de un Namekusein! Es un tipo de sangre distinto….que quema todo lo que toca….Goku también tenia esa sangre…. Jamás había visto a alguien así, quien eres en realidad??...

Slug seguía sonriendo, respirando con dificultad cuando en eso lanzo unas palabras que estremecieron a su enemigo.

Slug: dentro de poco lo sabrás! Y eso será lo último que averigües!!!

Picoro: de que hablas??...

Slug: a su tiempo Picoro…..a su debido tiempo!...pero ahora…..quiero que mires esto…….

Picoro: ¿???????

Slug tenso sus músculos mientras acumulaba su energía, las venas de su frente estaban a punto de estallar, y en pocos segundo un grito furioso estremeció el lugar.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Picoro: que?????...

Un nuevo brazo derecho surgió del interior de Slug, mientras el grito cesaba, Slug jadeaba rápidamente mientras miraba su brazo izquierdo y sonreía.

Slug: aaaaaahh…je, je, je….sorprendido????

Picoro: Rayos!!! Como hiciste eso?????

Slug: tal vez hayas notado que no soy del todo un Namekusein, pero aun así poseo alguna de sus habilidades, como regenerar las partes del cuerpo! Tal y como tu puedes hacerlo!

Picoro: No esta mal, Nosotros los Namekusein de raza guerrera podemos regenerar nuestras extremidades siempre y cuando nuestra cabeza no sea destruida.

Slug: ja, ja, ja….yo también conozco ese detalle! Así que no importa cuantas veces me destruyas….siempre me regenerare!

Picoro guardo silencio mientras contemplaba la esfera en su mano derecha, cerro los ojos mientras sonreía irónicamente.

Picoro: muy bien….pero dime una cosa…….

Slug: que????

Picoro: como piensas regenerarte si no tendrás tu cabeza pegada a tu cuerpo????

Slug: ja, ja, ja!!! Muy bien Picoro…..veamos cuanto dura tu confianza….

Picoro guardo la esfera entre su cinturón mientras Slug se preparaba nuevamente para atacar.

Slug: voy a mandarte al otro mundo!

Picoro: (sonriendo burlonamente) ya he estado ahí…..necesitaras mucho más que eso para asustarme!

Ambos suspendidos en el aire se preparaban nuevamente para reanudar su combate, mientras se observaban Picoro pensaba en Gohan y los demás.

Picoro: ¨¨desde hace rato he sentido los Kis de Gohan, Goten y Trunks en conflicto….espero que triunfen sea cual sea su batalla.¨¨

En eso el grito de ataque de su enemigo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Slug: YYYIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Nuevamente continuaron su lucha lanzando sus mejores golpes cuando en eso una sombra paso sobre sus cabezas, la sombra los toco y al instante Picoro y Slug desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Goten y Trunks volaban por los aires esquivando los ataques de energía de los androides, 17 y 18 volaron contra ellos y seguían atacándose, los Pequeños Semisayas atacaban con toda su fuerza, pero en eso una silueta apareció a distancia, y contemplo por unos momentos el combate, hasta que en ese momento desapareció de su sitio y segundos después apareció sobre los combatientes, rápidamente los toco y desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Muchos Kilómetros de ahí , en medio del Océano el combate Mortal de Gohan y Cell continuaba , el joven buscaba recuperar a cualquier precio la esfera de las garras del villano y atacaba constantemente , los choques de sus golpes retumbaban en el lugar , Gohan golpeo en el estomago a Cell seguido de un rodillazo al mentón que lo lanzo hacia el agua , Gohan lo siguió y ambos cayeron al Océano , los 2 seguían luchando mientras lo rayos de energía que se lanzaban surgían del océano causando destellos en el lugar , bajo el agua forcejeaban y se golpeaban , de pronto debido a un Golpe de Gohan , Cell soltó la esfera , Gohan lo noto , y pateo en el rostro a Cell y nado rápidamente para obtener la esfera , al tenerla empezó a nadar hacia la superficie , Gohan salio y se elevo hacia las nubes , al tener la esfera la guardo entre sus ropas y por un momento contemplo el Océano y no vio señales de Cell.

Gohan: ¨¨ Oculto su Ki. , no puedo sentirlo!¨¨ , nervioso volaba hacia todos lados y no podía encontrarlo. Pero en eso sintió una presencia a sus espaldas , al voltear solo sintió el golpe de un poder terrible , el Ataque fue tan fuerte , que Gohan al borde de la conciencia cayo al agua , Gohan trataba de nadar y mantenerse a flote pero ya no podía mantenerse conciente , trataba de no claudicar , mientras seguía cayendo a las profundidades del océano.

Gohan: ¨¨No, no puedo dejarme vencer, No puedo, mis amigos….mi madre y mi hermano…me necesitan!¨¨ siento que mi cuerpo se afloja, no puedo resistir!¨¨

En eso vio una sombra que se dirigía hacia el, y alcanzaba a sostenerlo pero después de eso se sumio en la inconciencia mientras un nombre venia a su mente.

Gohan: ¨¨ Videl!...¨¨

FIN DEL CAPITULO VII

Bueno , pues feliz año nuevo a todos! Mis disculpas por tardarme tanto en la actualizacion , las actividades diarias lo impiden un poco , pero aquí seguiremos , muchas gracias por sus reviews y opiniones , espero que este fic les este gustando y si no , mis mas sinceras disculpas , je,je,je , tratare de mejorarme , un saludos y feliz fin de año , hasta la proxima actualizacion que esperamos sea muy pronto , los saluda su amigo Cyber Ninja.


	8. Chapter 8

A BAD REFLECTION OF YOU

A BAD REFLECTION OF YOU

Por Cyber Ninja

Capitulo VIII

TRAMPA MORTAL

Gohan: ¨¨No, no puedo dejarme vencer! , No puedo, mis amigos….mi madre y mi hermano…me necesitan!¨¨ siento que mi cuerpo se afloja, no puedo resistir!¨¨

En eso vio una sombra que se dirigía hacia el, y alcanzaba a sostenerlo pero después de eso se sumió en la inconciencia mientras un nombre venia a su mente.

Gohan: ¨¨ Videl!...¨¨

Videl: Gooohaaann!!

La joven había despertado bruscamente, se encontraba aun el Templo Sagrado, recostada en una de las habitaciones donde había decidido descansar por algunos momentos.

Videl se encontraba agitada, limpiándose el sudor de su frente se incorporo.

En eso Mr. Satán entro a toda prisa a la Habitación.

Mr. Satán: Videl! , Videl!...estas bien?!

Videl: Papa!...eres tu….si….estoy bien…..

Mr. Satán: Entonces…por que gritaste?

Videl: creo que fue una pesadilla…..pero fue tan real.

Mr. Satán la abrazo mientras la conducía suavemente a sentarse en la cama.

Mr. Satan: Tranquila…..sea lo que sea ya paso…..ven, siéntate….

Videl: soñé que Gohan estaba sufriendo…..

Mr. Satán: Gohan??

Videl: ya pasado tiempo y no hemos sabido nada de el….

Mr. Satán: Bueno…Videl….entiendo que estés preocupada por ese muchacho pero…..

Piensa en ti….no es bueno que te atormentes a ti misma de esa manera.

Videl: Papa….no entiendes, no quiero que nada malo pase!

Mr. Satán: y no pasara!...por favor ten fe….

Videl: Papa…..

Mr. Satán: sabes?? Se que tal vez no he sido el mejor Papa del Mundo, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo pase lo que pase….

Videl: lo se…y gracias.

Mr. Satán: bueno…quieres seguir durmiendo?

Videl: no…creo que ya he dormido suficiente…..vamos con los demás….

Mientras Videl y Mr. Satán salían al exterior, Dende se encontraba hablando telepáticamente con el Supremo Kayoshama. , Bulma llego hasta el mientras Mr. Popo la detenía.

Bulma: Mr. Popo, que ocurre?? Quiero saber que sucede.

Mr. Popo: espera un pocos, vas a desconcentrar al Kamizamas.

Videl : Bulma que sucede??

Bulma : no estoy segura…al parecer Dende esta hablando con el SK, pero no se de que.

Dende : que?? Esta seguro??

PLANETA SAGRADO :

SK : si, desgraciadamente mis sospechas han sido confirmadas, esos 2 hombres no son Goku y Vegeta!

Dende : no puedo creerlo! Entonces quienes son en realidad?

SK : Eso aun no lo se, pero estoy tratando de averiguarlo...

Dende : ya veo…pero entonces donde están Goku y Vegeta?

SK : No lo se pero mientras tanto ustedes deben evitar que reúnan esas esferas del dragón!

Dende : Gohan y los demás están tratando de impedir que las reúnan, planeaban esconderlas de esos seres…por cierto necesitaremos a Kivito Shin para que se las lleve de la tierra.

SK: Este…hay algo que no te he mencionado muchacho….

Dende : A que se refiere??

SK : Kivito Shin desapareció..

Dende: que??

SK : estaba intentando averiguar lo que sucedía en la tierra, pero perdí el contacto con el, esos villanos lo atraparon!

Dende : no puede ser! Que va a suceder ahora?

SK : nuestras esperanzas están puesta en Gohan y los demás…. De ellos depende que esos malvados no pueden acceder al poder de las esferas.

Dende : no hemos sabido de ellos, pero siento sus Kis, deben estar bien, pero….no estoy seguro….

SK : muy bien, estaremos en contacto.

Dende : de acuerdo Supremo Kayioshama.

--

Minetras tanto lejos de ahí , en las afueras de la Ciudad Real , Krillin y 18 estaban inmersos en la busqueda de la esfera ( bueno , mas bien solo Krillin)

Krillin: veamos…tiene que estar por aquí!

Krillin se encontraba rebuscando el suelo a gatas mientras 18 lo contemplaba sentada en una roca con los brazos cruzados.

No. 18 : Quieres darte prisa? , no tenemos todo el dia!

Krillin: mhp! , no estas ayudando mucho 18.

No. 18: dije que te acompañaria , mas no que te ayudaria a buscar esa esfera , ademas no pretenderas que me ensucie la ropa por tonterias o si?

Krillin: Si tu lo dices…..¨al fin que el trabajo lo hago yo¨

No. 18 : ademas estoy vigilando el panorama , asi que apresurate!

Krillin: ya voy! , mmmmm , creo que……si la tengo!

Aquí esta! La esfera de 6 estrellas.

N.18: que bien! , no hay tiempo que perder!

Krillin: si!

En eso un enorme estallido se escucho a la distancia.

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!

N.18: que rayos fue eso??...

Krillin: viene de esa ciudad que esta al norte!!

Un enorme hongo producto de una explosión se distinguía a lo lejos.

Krillin: cielos!! Alguien debe esta atacando la ciudad?? Sientes esos Kis, 18??

N.18: si…puedo sentirlos!! Iré a investigar!!

18 salio volando del lugar ante la incrédula mirada de Krillin.

Krillin: 18! , 18! Espera 18!! Tenemos que entregar esta esfera y……oh rayos!!

Krillin también emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad.

Krillin: esto no es bueno!! , no puede ser bueno!!

Mientras en medio de la ciudad, esta se encontraba gran parte de ella en ruinas mientras unos sujetos observaban complacidos la destrucción que habían provocado a su alrededor.

¿?: Je, je, je, je, esto debe ser suficiente para llamar su atención!

¿?: Creo que si ha funcionado, mira!!

18 aterrizo ante los dos hombres, mientras observaba a su alrededor el paisaje en ruinas,

18: ¨¨¨¨cielos, esto es terrible!¨¨¨¨¨

¿?: ummmm, y esta niña ??..

¿?: No me digas que ella intentara detenernos?

18: Y estos quienes son??.

Ante ella estaban dos hombres vestidos con armaduras tipo Saiyajin, los dos eran grandes y fuertes, uno era calvo y poseía bigote, el otro tenía un enorme y alborotado cabello negro…

Krillin: 18!

Krillin aterrizo a un lado de la androide, mientras veía todo a su alrededor...

Krillin: que ocurrió aquí?? es terrible y….. que??...no….no puede ser?? , son…son ustedes!!

18: Acaso conoces a estos payasos?

Krillin: debo estar volviéndome loco! Estoy viendo a dos fantasmas!!..

18: De que hablas Krillin??

Krillin: son…son Radiz y Napa!!

N.18: quienes??.

Krillin: son dos saiyajines con los que ya habíamos luchado antes…pero…estaban muertos!!

N.18: pues al parecer no lo están, acaban de destruir todo este lugar.

Napa: asi es! Hemos vuelto, para acabarlos!

Radiz: además, queremos su esfera!!...

Krillin: la esfera del dragón?? Para que la quieren??

Napa: no es tu asunto sabandija! Entréganosla o muere!!

Radiz: ja, ja, ja, ja, no tiene opción insectos!!

Krillin: rayos!

N.18: pues yo creo que si hay otra opción!

Napa: que??

N.18: los derrotamos y nos quedamos con la esfera! Que opinan par de inútiles??

Radiz: ya lo veremos niña tonta!!

Krillin: 18! Planeas enfrentarte a ellos??.

N.18: ummm, por que no? Acaso no sientes esos Kis?? Son unos debiluchos!

Radiz: debiluchos?? Eso es suficiente!! Ustedes se lo buscaron!!

Napa: despídanse de este mundo!

Krillin: ( sudando friamente ) je, je, je! Esto no será fácil cariño!

N.18: No me digas que les temes?? Por favor!

Krillin: no! , no es eso!...es que…yo…

N.18: bueno, entonces lleva la esfera al templo….yo me ocupare de ellos!

Krillin: pero 18, ellos son peligrosos!

N.18: olvidas que fue construida para destruir a Goku?, así que no creo que estos tipos sean mucho problema!...vete!

Krillin: no….lo siento 18, pero no lo haré! , peleare a lado tuyo cariño! , no te dejare!

N.18: estas seguro??..no quiero que me estorbes!

Krillin: ummm…si yo también te amo.

Napa: ya acabaron de platicar??

Radiz: los vamos a destruir en este instante, prepárense!!

N.18: solo eres un hablador…..

Raditz: cállate!!

Napa: Aaahhhhhh!!

Ambos combinado ataques lanzaron poderosos FIRE BALL en contra de Krillin y 18, la chica rubia extendió sus manos abriendo las palmas de sus y con facilidad detuvo las energías

N.18: esto es suyo! Yiiaaahhh!!

Les lanzo las descargas de energía contra Radiz y Nappa, que desaparecieron de sus lugares, apareciendo atrás de Krillin y 18, Krillin los descubrió y lanzo un Kien-san contra ellos, pero al esquivarlo, Radiz ataco con fiereza a Krillin con un rodillazo.

N.18: Krillin!

Napa: adonde vas nena?, Tu y yo jugaremos!

Napa se lanzo contra 18 con fuertes y fluidos golpes pero no podía tocarla debido a su gran velocidad. , su puño se incrusto en el suelo al tratar de golpear a la chica, pero esta ejecuto un giro hacia atrás cayendo a distancia.

Napa lanzo sus ataques especiales, 18 disparo sus rayos de energía, el impacto de los ataques hizo eco en el lugar. , Napa cayo debido al choque y rápidamente intento golpearla, pero 18 con un leve movimiento puso su pie al paso de Napa e hizo que este cayera de bruces golpeándose con fuerza en el suelo.

Napa: uuggggg!! Rayos! (se levanto y descubrió a la androide rubia, que estaba a algunos metros de el, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.)

N.18: (burlonamente) no golpearías ni a una mosca!

Napa: maldita seas!

Volvió a la carga, pero su puño nuevamente toco el vació.

Napa: que?? Ahhhhhhh!!

Aprovechando un descuido 18 empezó a torcerle un brazo impidiéndole moverse.

N.18: no es divertido jugar contigo! , eres debil!

Con gran poder lo lanzo al aire dándole muchas vueltas y al caer solo sintió un derechazo que lo lanzo contra varias ruinas enterrándolo.

Mientras a Distancia, Krillin trataba de evitar ser tocado por Raditz, los golpes del Saiyajin volaban en contra del pequeño Guerrero Z, Krillin voló en el aire, pero Raditz lo golpeo con su cola, tomándolo de la ropa, lo alzo y con saña fue pateado en el rostro cayendo fuertemente, Krillin reacciono y se movió de su lugar antes de ser aplastado por el Pie de Raditz, y rápidamente se alejo cierta distancia.

Krillin: no creo, poder vencerlo! Que haré??

Radiz: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!

El poderoso Gigante salto sobre Krillin que ya lo esperaba con una temblorosa posición de pelea.

Krillin: si he de morir! Que sea luchando!

Krillin ya lo esperaba cuando Raditz lanzo su puño en dirección al rostro de Krillin, pero increíblemente lo bloqueo con sus manos.

Raditz: Que??

Krillin: ¿? Que hice??….

Instintivamente lo golpeo en el estomago con fuerza antes de que su enemigo reaccionara, seguido de varios de sus mejores golpes finalizando con una patada voladora con ambos pies que derribo al sorprendido Saiyajin.

Radiz: aaaaaaaarrrrrgggg, Miserable!!

Krillin veía rodar por el suelo a su oponente, debido a lo sucedido se había quedado en shock, había podido derribar a Raditz, uno de los Saiyajines mas poderosos a los que se han enfrentado, Radiz volteo a verlo con furia mientras se incorporaba lentamente, y en seguida asumió su posición de pelea, estaba mas furioso que nunca y estaba a punto de atacar a Krillin Nuevamente.

Radit: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! Miserable!! Como te atreves!!

Krillin: como rayos hice eso??...ahhhhh ya recuerdo!…..mis poderes han aumentado mucho y además con la ayuda del antiguo gran patriarca pudo obtener muchos mas poderes…….si!! esto es genial, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Radiz: Que??...

Krillin: Obviamente no creo ser tan fuerte como Goku o Vegeta, je, je, je pero será suficiente para hacer que muerdas el polvo!!

Raditz: Ya lo veremos enano! aaaaaaaaaaaa!!

El Gigante se lanzo contra Krilin , quien al mismo tiempo voló al encuentro de este , su choque fue terrible , Krillin y Radiz peleaban al mismo nivel , se elevaron en el aire trenzados en terrible combate , Radiz estaba sorprendido debido al poder de su pequeño adversario que evitaba todos sus golpes y peleaba a su mismo nivel, Krillin en vez de retroceder atacaba con mas fiereza , esquivando una patada , Krillin voló sobre su cabeza y lo fulmino con un codazo en su nuca , Radiz caía , pero moviendo su cola como un látigo ataco a Krillin , quien fulminado ante su impacto , cayo junto con el , cayendo en medio de varios escombros de edificios , segundos después una explosión hizo volar cientos de pedazos de su estructura , Krillin salio volando , y con poder y fuerza preparo el ataque especial su Gran Amigo Goku.

Krillin: KAMEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAA….MEEEEEEEEEEEEE…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!

El ataque del pequeño Guerrero Z cayo como bomba sobre los escombros provocando un gran resplandor…todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos mientras el humo invadía parte del lugar , Krillin descendía cerca , todo parecía haber terminado cuando de pronto un rayo surgió de entre varios pedazos en dirección a Krillin , este se agacho evitando ser fulminado , de entre el escombro Radiz surgió como una bestia furiosa , sus ojos se habían vuelto blancos , su cuerpo generaba una aura oscura y la velocidad de un rayo , moviéndose en segundos golpeo con ambos puños a Krillin , que no había tenido tiempo ni de reaccionar, debido al golpe fue arrastrado varios metros chocando finalmente con una pared mas adelante…

Krillin: maldición!! Eso fue terrible!- al abrir los ojos vio a Radiz a punto de aplastarlo con sus pies, Rápidamente resorteo y contraataco con una patada voladora al mentón, Krillin sin desistir siguió golpeándolo, Raditz reacciono sacudiéndolo de un antebrazo, Krilin debido al golpes escupió sangre y para defenderse lanzo una patada giratoria, Radiz la bloqueo con su antebrazo, Grilin giro dispuesto a ejecutar una patada voladora, pero un golpe lo detuvo en seco, haciéndolo caer seguido de Radiz.

Mientras en otro extremo de la ciudad , 18 y Napa continuaban con su desigual combate , el saiyajin calvo lanzaba sus mejores ataque contra la chica , pero no podía igualar su velocidad , 18 lo golpeo con su codo en la boca del estomago , seguido de un golpe al mentón , Napa lanzo una Fireball , pero 18 lo desvió con una sola mano , y la velocidad de una saeta ,cayo sobre Napa con una gran serie de golpes terribles , Napa no podía ni meter las manos , con una pata voladora lo mando al suelo , Napa cayo y rápidamente resorteo , pero antes de hace nada 18 le dio un rodillazo en el rostro , Napa fue derribado cayendo boca arriba , 18 aterrizo mientras lo observaba , al ver que su adversario estaba inerte se dio la vuelta nuevamente , al hacerlo , un Ki maligno se manifestó al instante.

N.18: que??

N.18 volteo hacia Napa y este emitía un brillo oscuro, Napa flotando se puso de pie, sus músculos estaban a punto de reventar, al abrir los ojos mostró una mirada muerta, sus ojos blancos solo desprendían energía maligna, nuevamente se coloco en posición de pelea, dispuesto a continuar con el combate.

N.18: que rayos eres tú?? Eh?? , contesta!!

¨¨¨¨siento las mismas manifestaciones de energía, al igual que con Goku y Vegeta! , esa energía maligna, imposible de confundir, ¨¨¨

Napa: lista para continuar??...

N.18: (asumiendo posición de combate) por supuesto!

--

¨¨ Gohan, Gohan, por favor despierta!¨¨

Gohan sentía que recuperaba la conciencia, poco a poco abrió los ojos y ante el se encontraba un rostro duro pero con semblante de preocupación que lo miraba con ansiedad.

Gohan : Señor Picoro…..

Picoro : Al fin despiertas….

Gohan se incorporaba con dificultad pero aun se sentía mareado, trato de levantarse pero perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer.

Picoro : Espera! tómalo con calma.

Gohan : Si….

En eso un sonido muy Peculiar hizo que Gohan volteara a su alrededor, era el sonido del océano cuyas olas llegaban hasta la playa y en eso se dio cuenta de se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una Isla.

Gohan : Donde estamos….??

Picoro : Estamos en una isla muy cercana al lugar donde te encontré.

Gohan : lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba peleando con Cell y….

Picoro : Que?! , dijiste Cell??...

Gohan : si….se que es difícil de cree pero si…era el!

Trataba de apoderarse de la esfera de 4 estrellas, luchamos pero me ataco por sorpresa, caí al mar y después ya no recuerdo nada…

Picoro : Cell………que rayos esta ocurriendo aquí?

Gohan : a que se refiere?...

Picoro : también ha mi han estado tratando de quitarme la esfera que encontré.

Gohan : oh! y de quien se trata??

Picoro : Slug.

Gohan : QUEEEE?? , se refiere acaso a ese Namekusein que trato de conquistar la tierra ya hace mucho tiempo?? , pero el ya estaba muerto!

No puedo creer estos dos villanos a los que creímos muertos han regresado….

Picoro : no estoy seguro de que en verdad se trate de ellos…….Dime Gohan cuando luchabas contra Cell no te diste cuenta de algo extraño??

Gohan : eh?? algo extraño….pues ahora que lo dice….si….sus ataques, sus poderes eran los mismos pero había algo distinto en el……algo que no concordaba y era….

Picoro: su ki……

Gohan : si…..su ki era…..no se como decirlo, parecido, pero no era el mismo!

Picoro : yo también lo note cuando me enfrente a Slug, de hecho también sentí esa sensación con Goku y Vegeta!

Gohan : si…un Ki parecido pero muy extraño, tanto que al percibirlo te hace dudar si en verdad se trata de esa persona!

Picoro : finalmente las cosas empiezan a tener sentido….con los que nos hemos estado enfrentando son impostores!

Gohan : pero si es así…que le paso a mi Papa y al señor Vegeta??

Picoro : .tal vez estén muertos….

Gohan al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar estremecerse, mientras sentía que su furia amenazaba con estallar desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

Gohan : quien rayos puede estar haciendo esto??...

Picoro : No lo se….pero si fueron capaces de derrotar a Goku y Vegeta y además duplicar los poderes y las habilidades de seres extremadamente poderosos, estamos hablando de unos enemigos muy peligrosos!

Gohan : y ahora van tras las esferas del Dragón….planean usar su poder!

Picoro : como te sientes Gohan??

Gohan : no se preocupe….ya estoy bien…es mas, ya estoy condiciones de volar.

Picoro : pues entonces hay que irnos al Templo Sagrado antes de que algo más ocurra.

Gohan : si….Picoro…..aun no me ha dicho como fue que me encontró.

Picoro : no lo vas a creer, pero me encontraba luchando con Slug….

FLASBACK.

Nuestra pelea era terrible, el no cesaba en su objetivo de quitarme mi esfera, así como yo no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo, peleábamos en lo alto de las Montañas Congeladas en el extremo Norte……

Gohan : pero eso esta muy lejos de aquí!

Picoro : si, pero de pronto en el calor de la batalla sentí que alguien me tocaba y al momento siguiente nos encontrábamos en medio del Océano. Fue…como si hubiéramos sido transportados!

Gohan : Oh!

Al darme cuenta estaba sorprendido , tanto que por un momento perdí la concentración y Slug me ataco , estuvo a punto de destruirme , pero pude reaccionar a tiempo e incrementando mi poder pude derribarlo y cayo al océano , poco después sentí el poder de una gran explosión , así como también me percate de tu ki , volando a toda velocidad alcance a ver cuando caías al mar , rápidamente me sumergí en el océano y así pude rescatarte , contigo en mis brazos nade hacia la superficie , al salir me di cuenta de que estabas inconciente y volé a esta isla cercana con el propósito de ver cual era tu estado.

Gohan : ya veo….y Cell? Que fue de el?

Picoro : no vi a nadie en el lugar.

Gohan : debe haber huido….maldito!

Picoro : por cierto Gohan…tienes la esfera?

Gohan : si, -. Gohan de entre su ropa, extrajo la esfera de 4 estrellas.

Aquí esta…..

Picoro : bien…..aquí esta la mía.

Gohan : nos ha costado mucho protegerlas de esos malvados……me pregunto si los demás habrán tenido éxito en su búsqueda.

Picoro : debemos confiar en ellos….por ahora hay que irnos de aquí…no es seguro.

Gohan : si…vamos…ah…por cierto señor Picoro….

Picoro : Que quieres?

Gohan : Gracias por salvar mi vida.

Picoro lo miro por unos momentos con su acostumbrado semblante serio pero de pronto una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Gohan le correspondió del mismo modo.

Picoro : vamos……

Ambos se disponían a volar cuando un sonido equivalente al de un trueno los hizo voltear a sus espaldas.

Picoro : pero que Demo…………..??

Gohan : Sr. Picoro……mire eso!! Haya hay poderosas explosiones de energía!!

Picoro : no solo veo eso….siento unos Kis….y son de….

Gohan : Trunks y Goten!

Rápidamente los 2 volando a toda velocidad se dirigieron al lugar, mientras las explosiones seguían sucediendo.

Gohan : parece que están en una batalla!

Picoro : como rayos es que están aquí??

Al llegar al centro de la Isla fueron testigos del combate de los Pequeños Saiya, lo dos volaban y se defendían de los ataques de los androides 17 y 18,

Goten : ayaayaayaayaayaayaay!! Nos van a vencer Trunks!!

Trunks : no digas tonterías Goten! , no debemos darnos por vencidos!

Pero al descuidarse los Androides los atacan con sus descargas de energía y los niños caen al vació. Poco antes de estrellarse en el suelo fueron rescatados Por Picoro y Gohan quien los pusieron a salvo.

Gohan : Goten estas bien?? Respóndeme por favor!

Goten : Oh….hermano! eres tu…

Gohan : si… y tu Trunks, como te encuentras??

Trunks : oh…estoy bien….eso creo….un momento…..como nos encontraron??

Picoro : no hay tiempo para explicarlo, me pueden decir que rayos sucede??

Goten : ellos nos quieren quitar las esferas!

Trunks : oh no, ahí vienen!

N.18 : esos sujetos están aquí!

N.17 : a ellos!!

Los 2 volaron en dirección hacia los Guerreros Z, con el propósito de atacarlos.

Trunks : ay que tener cuidado, esos tipos son muy fuertes!.

Gohan : son…..No. 17 y No. 18??

Picoro : saben?? En otra ocasión me hubiera sorprendido…pero después de lo que he visto las sorpresas ya no son nada para mi.

Goten : nos van atacar!

Trunk: hay que seguir luchando! No nos vencerán!

Picoro : ya bájenle de espuma a su chocolate! , primero deben reponerse! , recibieron un fuerte ataque!

Gohan : nosotros nos haremos cargo!

Los Androides se prepararon para disparar sus rayos mortales Gohan y Picoro ya los esperaban y Gohan extendió sus brazos generando energía, Mientras Picoro extendía su brazo derecho e igual se preparaba para disparar.

N. 17 : ¿?

N. 18 : oooohhh!!

Gohan : AAAAAHHHH!!

Picoro : AAAAAAAHHH!!

Los dos dispararon al unísono sus ataques que se combinaron en uno solo, 17 y 18 trataron de contrarrestarlo pero fue inútil, la energía los arrastro varios metros estrellándolos contra las rocas y provocando una gran explosión.

Goten : Ooohhh!! , viste eso Trunks??

Trunks : si…eso fue Increíble!

Gohan : espero que con eso sea suficiente.

Picoro : no me digan que esos payasos les estaban dando tantos problemas?? , por favor!

Gohan : bueno niños ahora que ya paso todo podrían explicarnos como es que llegaron hasta aquí?

Trunks : lo que sucede, es que esos tipos nos querían matar…

Goten : Nos pegaron, nos persiguieron…

Truks : fue horrible, pero no pudieron con nosotros...

Goten: pero si nos dieron duro.

Trunks: y todo por la esfera.

Goten : si por poco la perdimos…..

Los niños hablaban a toda velocidad lo que dificultaba el entendimiento para Gohan y Picoro, quienes solo los veían con una gota de sudor atrás de su cabeza.

Picoro (en voz baja) Gohan….de casualidad estas entiendo algo?

Gohan: eh….pues…no…je, je, je, je

Picoro: (suspirando) tal como lo imagine……..

Trunks : Hubieran visto la paliza que les dimos..

Goten : Pero yo si me asuste, esos son tipos malos

Trunks :Perro que ladra no muerde! , verdad Goten??

Goten: Si….ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Trunks : Pero esos si que ladraban.

Goten: necesitaban una vacuna antirrábica, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!

Picoro : YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA BBBBAASSSSSTTAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Los niños se abrazaron asustados mientras Gohan con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos había saltado varios metros debido al grito de Picoro.

Picoro : NO ENTIENDO NI UNA PALABRA DE LO QUE ESTAN HABLANDO!! PARECEN COTORRAS!! DEJEN DECIR TONTERIAS Y EXPLIQUENOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ COMO ES QUE ESTAN AQUÍ!! , ME DI A ENTERDER O NO PAR DE ENANOS??

Trunks : glup! No tiene por que gritarnos…..no estamos sordos…..

Goten : que carácter….ya cásese…..

Picoro : QUE??

Goten : (escondiéndose atrás de Trunk) no…je, je, je,je…nada….yo no dije nada….

Gohan : Sr. Picoro relájese y cuente hasta diez…..

Picoro : Y a ti quien te pregunto?!

Gohan : uyyy!! Solo era una pequeña sugerencia……

Picoro : Bah! Ahora si….empecemos de nuevo, soy todo oidos….

Gohan : (en voz baja) eso es obvio

Picoro le dirigió a Gohan una mirada penetrante.

Gohan : eeeeeeeee……niños, los escuchamos………..

Trunks : bueno….todo comenzó cuando……

De ese modo, los niños empezaron a narrar toda su odisea, y como fue que habían tenido que luchar contra No. 17 y No. 18 con el fin de evitar que les robaran las esferas. Picoro y Gohan los escuchaban atentamente, e intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

Trunks : ….nosotros peleábamos contra esos sujetos, estábamos en el desierto pero de pronto, aparecimos aquí.

Gohan : que?? De pronto aparecieron en este lugar??

Goten : si hermano….se que suena extraño pero así fue…

Picoro : ummm, déjenme adivinar….sintieron que alguien los toco y de repente aparecieron cerca de aquí en pleno Océano, verdad??

Trunks : si! así es……y usted como lo supo??

Picoro : simple intuición….por cierto….tienen la esfera con ustedes?

Trunks le mostró a Picoro la esfera de tres estrellas.

Trunks : si…aquí esta…nos costo mucho impedir que nos la quitaran.

Picoro : nosotros también tenemos nuestras esferas con nosotros y al igual que ustedes, han intentado destruirnos y apoderarse de ellas.

Gohan : así es…pero ahora lo importante es irnos de aquí cuanto antes!

Picoro : si…vamos al templo sagrado, ojala que allí encontremos a Krillin.

Gohan : si, vamonos.

¿? : A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN??

Una voz conocida los puso en alerta mientras descubrían a una figura que los miraba parado en lo alto de un acantilado.

Picoro : QUE?! Es…

Goten : es mi Papa!

Gohan : no…ese monstruo no es mi padre!

Evil Goku : LA FIESTA APENAS COMIENZA!

Picoro : que pretendes Miserable!?

Evil Goku : simplemente me di a la tarea de reunirlos a todos en un solo lugar! , para así poder platicar mejor! , ja, ja, ja, ja!!

Gohan : de que estas hablando?!

Picoro : maldición! Ahora comprendo!...

Gohan : a que se refiere señor Picoro?

Picoro : por eso fue que los niños y yo aparecimos en este lugar, cuando peleábamos, no nos dimos cuenta…pero fuimos telestransportados….por Goku….

Gohan : pero que es lo que ganan con hacer eso??….

Picoro : no lo entiendes Gohan?? , si nos tienen en un solo lugar será mas fácil atacarnos y quitarnos las esferas!

Trunks : que?! así que eso pretenden?...

Evil Goku : exacto!! , ahora han caído en mi trampa! , y nada impedirá que esas esferas caigan en mis manos….lo oyen! , nada!!

Picoro : eso lo veremos! Por si no te has dado cuenta…somos 4 y tu estas solo….

Evil Goku : y acaso estoy asustado?...

Picoro : deberías….

Evil Goku : esperen un momento…antes quisiera que vieran a alguien, creo que lo conocen.

El villano llevaba arrastrando una persona inconciente.

Picoro : Que??

Goten : pero si el es…

Gohan : es KivitoShin!

Evil Goku : exacto….pensó que podría detenernos, pero ya se dio cuenta de que eso es imposible….pero no se preocupen…esta vivo…por el momento. Que pretendía?? Acaso planeaban ocultar las esferas de mi?….de verdad pensaron que me engañarían con ese truco?? Son patéticos!!

Gohan : eres un maldito!...no se que pretendas hacer con el…pero si le haces daño te juro que te acabare!

Evil Goku : ahórrate tus amenazas niño….. o no me digas que matarías hasta tu propio padre…

Gohan : tú no eres mi Padre…solo un monstruo que ha usurpado su lugar….y pagaras por eso!

Evil Goku : bueno…entonces que esperas?? Ven y acaba conmigo….vamos mocoso! O acaso tienes miedo??

Gohan : ggrrrrr! Maldito!

Picoro : espera Gohan! , no caigas en el juego de ese miserable!

Evil Goku : es más, mira esto….

De su Cinturón les mostró una bolsa.

Evil Goku : aquí están las esferas del dragón que hemos recolectado, son 3 de ellas, ustedes tienen las otras 3 asi que ya estamos parejos, aquí están, solo es cuestión de que me la quiten y tendrán 6 de las 7 esferas….o acaso tienen miedo?!

Gohan : suficiente! Yo las recuperare!... ustedes váyanse de aquí.

Goten : estas loco Gohan? , no podemos irnos sin ti!

Picoro : Gohan, algo esta mal, aquí….lo presiento.

En eso se percataron de unas presencias conocidas que los atacaron usando su poder maligno.

Picoro : rayos! Cuidado!

Los cuatro volaron con el fin de evadir los ataques de sus agresores, estos aterrizaron a distancia.

Trunks : quienes son??

Picoro : maldición, han vuelto.

Gohan : son Cell y Slug…

Cell : ja,ja,ja,ja! Exacto..creíste que ya te habías desecho de mi??

Slug : hemos vuelto para terminar lo que iniciamos con ustedes!

En eso una poderosa explosión se escucho lanzando rocas por los aires, mientras dos figuras surgían de entre ellas.

No se olviden de nosotros!!

Goten : Oh no! Son N. 17 y N. 18…han vuelto!

Trunks : justo lo que necesitábamos!!

Los androides aterrizaron cerca de Cell y Slug.

Evil Goku : bien ahora que ya estamos todos juntos….tal y como los quería.

Van a pagar haberse entrometido en nuestros planes! , ya saben que hacer!

Los 4 villanos asintieron mientras comenzaban a expulsar su Ki maligno , todo el piso temblaba debido a la gran manifestación de poder , las rocas caían , el suelo se estrellaba , el cielo se oscurecía generando rayos y truenos.

Mientras los Guerreros Z se preparaban mientras sus enemigos seguían expulsando su Ki maligno Implacablemente.

Gohan : que planean??

Picoro : al parecer ahora si van a pelear con su verdadero poder!

Goten : ese poder! Es increíble!...jamás había sentido un Ki tan maligno!

Trunks : miren! Parece que se están transformando!

Los 4 , empezaron a cambiar drásticamente , Cell creció en estatura y músculos , mientras su rostro y piel adquiría un color negro y sus ojos se volvían rojizos , sus músculos crecieron , llego a alcanzar casi los 2 metros de altura , Slug , al igual que Cell también sufrió cambios en su apariencia , llegando a crecer , sus ojos se volvían blancos , mientras sus antenas crecían hasta adquirir una forma mas demoníaca , unos colmillos similares a los de una Araña aparecieron en su rostro , mientras su piel se volvía escamosa.

Mientras N. 17 y N. 18 también sufrían cambios, su piel se volvió metálica y sus ojos adquirían un color amarillo, las facciones de su rostro se convertían en dominiacas, simbolizando una risa malvada, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas, mientras de sus brazos surgían cuchillas filosas.

Evil Goku observaba complacido la aterradora transformación. Mientras los Guerreros Z no daban crédito a lo que veían, sus enemigos habían sufrido una transformación que superaba lo inimaginable.

Trunks : no se por que…pero tengo la corazonada de que ahora si estamos en problemas!

Gohan : maldición! Creo la pelea que nos espera no se compara con ninguna de las anteriores….

Picoro : no permitiremos que estas esferas caigan en sus manos.

Evil Cell : ahora si! Van a pedir clemencia!!

Evil Slug : los aplastaremos como cucarachas!!

Evil N. 17 : prepárense a sufrir lo inimaginable!!

Evil N. 18 : esta vez no los dejaremos escapar!!

Los 4 Guerreros malignos asumían su posición de combate mientras que nuestros Héroes hacían lo mismo preparándose para lo que seria una Gran Batalla.

Picoro (dirigiéndose a los demás) escuchen….pase lo que pase, debemos impedir que las esferas caigan en manos de esos malditos, pase lo que pase….están dispuestos?

Gohan : por supuesto señor Picoro….

Goten : si….estoy dispuesto.

Trunks : yo digo lo mismo!

Picoro : también debemos buscar el modo de salvar a Kivito Shin, el puede ser nuestra ultima esperanza para salvar las esferas….

Evil Goku : perderán su tiempo, pero allá ustedes, Guerreros ya saben que hacer!! A ellos!!

Los 4 villanos se lanzaron a Pelear mientras los demás se preparaban para recibirlos, las esferas del dragón estaban en juego, quien seria el Ganador??...

FIN DEL CAPITULO VIII

Saludos a todos! Y…..por favor bajen esos cuchillo , relajense y cuenten hasta 10…je,je,je , antes que nada les doy una disculpa del tamaño del mundo , no solo del mundo , de todo el sistema solar!! , no pude actualizar la historia durante varios meses , ademas de otros fics que tengo en proceso , no tenia computadora ni Internet y aparte estuve un rato enfermo , tampoco estuve trabajando , pero en fin aquí estamos de regreso con la friolera cantidad de un capitulo?? , je,je,je,je , Que?? Tanto tiempo para solo un capitulo?? , bajen esos cuchillos por favor y no se enfaden! Espero actualizar pronto , ya tengo algunas cosas mas escritas pero necesita revisarlas y corregirlas , no se preocupen , aquí seguimos y gracias a todos por sus reviews , hasta la proxima y sera muy pronto , los saluda su amigo Cyber Ninja


End file.
